Naruto: Jinchurriki of the Two Bijuu
by Wielder of Fate
Summary: This is where I'm picking up where NaruRikudo left off. Naruto weilding the powers of the Shukaku and Kyubbi.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Jinchuriki of Two Bijuu

Story: Naruto: Jinchuriki of Two Bijuu

Storylink: s/9424511/1/

Category: Naruto

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Author: NaruRikudo

Authorlink: u/4449207/

Last updated: 09/18/2013

Words: 72443

Rating: M

Status: In Progress

Content: Chapter 1 to 7 of 7 chapters

Source:

Summary: Minato was Tsunade's son and kidnapped at birth. The night of the Kyuubi attack the REAL Ichibi came to investigate the disturbance Kyuubi was making. Minato sealed it as well as Kyuubi. ADOPTED BY Wielder of Fate

*Chapter 1*: Prologue, Mother, and Massacre

Naruto: Jinchuriki of Two Bijuu

Chapter 1: Prologue, Mother and 'Mother', and Massacre: Copy Wheel Eye Revealed!

AN/ What up my Peeps, NaruRikudo is BAAAAACK! I've brought to you the second of my triad of original ideas,

Naruto: Jinchuriki of Two Bijuu. Now as you can tell by the chapter title, the Ichibi will be taking sort of a motherly role for Naruto, the difference is the real Ichibi will be a female and not bloodthirsty.

As for Kyuubi, it will be a non-entity for a good while, possibly the whole story, for reasons you will find out in this chapter, and the answer is no, Kyuubi is not dead, or absorbed or anything.

Finally, Naruto's mother is same as the other fic Naruto: Rise of Uchiha-Senju Naruto, what sue me I like that OC! The timeline and shiznit will be like that as well with slight adjustments, like a year pause between the wars, and it will be three years in before Minato gets his team, and then another three for it to end, and the bijuu attack will be a year and eight months after that, I am thinking that Minato will be Tsunade's son. Tsunade and Nawaki themselves will be Hashirama and Mito's children because of how compressed I've made the timeline, which also means since her Uzumaki blood will not be spread as thin as canon, she won't need the genjutsu to appear younger.

I think I will recycle the idea of Danzo kidnapping him, but something gets screwed up, the reason is I like to have Danzo out of the village, gives a few options to easily balance out Naruto having more power other than to power up other opponents.

As for the harem, it is mostly chosen.

Now! What time is it? CHAPTER TIME!

Normal speech: "what"

Extremely loud group/single person shouting/screeching, aka banshee's of the pink variety: "What!"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context: 'what'

Letter/Book/Written text: 'What'

Demon/Summon speech: "what"

Demon/Summon thoughts: 'what'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, Gaara would not have gotten crazy awesome sand powers, while Naruto was left wearing an orange thing and chakra that rips his freaking skin off! Da Fuck?

Chapter 1: Prologue, Mother and 'Mother', and Academy Begins!

-Konohagakure no Sato, Sometime During the Second War-

The smell of antiseptic was in the air. The room was white. Outside the room the sounds of bustling activity could be heard. But none of this mattered to the occupant of the rooms bed.

A blond haired woman stared down at the bundle in her arms. The bundle wriggled and revealed itself to be a baby with spiky blond hair. As the child opened its eyes it revealed deep blue eyes.

The woman had a diamond mark on her forehead , while her hair was pulled back into two pigtails. Her skin tone was fair and she had honey brown eyes. Currently she was wearing a hospital gown.

She smiled warmly down at the little baby in her arms. His eyes were just like his fathers were. And he had blonde hair like her, although his was a different shade.

The woman was Senju Tsunade of the Sannin, and she was the daughter of the Shodai Hokage, Senju Hashirama, and the current Kyuubi jinchuriki Uzumaki-Senju Mito.

The baby in her arms was her last light in a world that had slowly become dark. In the past year she'd lost her little brother and her fiancé(in public) Dan. Out of the public eye she had insisted they got married a week after she found out she was pregnant, there was no chance the Senju clan heir would be born a bastard.

Tsunade looked up as clicking sound of the lock being turned penetrated the silence of the room. In walked a woman with her hair pulled in to two buns on either side of her head. It was Uzumaki Mito, her mother, and jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Now Tsunade, I know all you want to do is hold your son, but you are no good to him if you are tired, get some rest." She ordered.

"I suppose you're right Kaa-san." Tsunade sighed as she handed her son over to her mother after giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Mito took her grandson in her arms and gave her daughter a smile before she walked out the door.

Tsunade rested her head back on her pillow and began to try to fall asleep. Still, something nagged at the back of her mind, a feeling that something was off.

Just then the click of the handle turning sounded again and the door opened and in walked her mother...again.

"Tsu-chan, where's my grandson, I wanted to see him." Mito said with a slight smile, it disappeared when she saw the blood drain from her daughters already fair skin to make her look nearly as white as her teammate that summoned snakes.

"Y-y-you mean you didn't just come in here?" Tsunade asked in fear. Mito's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"No I ju- what do you think you're doing?" She asked because as soon as the word no was out of her mouth Tsunade leapt to her feet in panic, luckily the hospital gown had a back to it.

"My baby! Someone's kidnapped my baby!" Tsunade screamed in panic, at this Mito's eyes widened. She quickly created a clone to shunshin to Sarutobi and tell him to get all the available ninja searching for her grandson, meanwhile she and Tsunade leapt through the hospital window to begin searching themselves.

They looked for the child for a month but no trails had been found leading outside of the village, and the one from the hospital disappeared midway, there was no choice but to call off the search, it was assumed he was dead. Tsunade was so heartbroken, she left as soon as the war was over 13 years later right on what would have been her son's birthday.

Unknown to her a blonde haired child by the name of Namikaze Minato who was expected to be the rookie of the year in a few months, celebrated his thirteenth birthday in the orphanage with his friends and the matron who had raised him.

-Nearly Twenty-Two Years After the Birth of Tsunade's Son-

Minato stared in shock and fear at the sight before him. He had just been about to perform the Shiki Fuijin(1) to seal the Kyuubi into his son Naruto, while his wife subdued the Kyuubi with her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

His mind was now a whirlwind of chaos as he processed what was before him.

'Oh Kami that can't be, please tell me that's not...the Ichibi no Tanuki. Shit this is bad! I don't have the strength to seal two of them while halving their power' He thought, lucky for him his wife had thought of a solution.

"Minato-koi, I'll hold them down with Susanoo, and suppress them with the EMS, you seal half Kyuubi's chakra into yourself as planned, unfortunately you'll have to seal the entire Ichibi into Naruto-chan." His wife ordered.

Minato's wife was a raven haired woman with a slender face and pale skin and onyx colored eyes. She had a bang partially obscuring her right eye. She had high D-cup breasts. Her waist was slim and led to her perfectly formed rear and well sculpted thighs, although the thighs were hard to make out because right now she wore a maternity dress.

Her normally solid onyx eyes had a four long thin blood red claws with the hook ends making a circle with a blood red five petal flower in the center with a black ring in the middle before the final red circle.. It was her EMS.

"Alright Hitomi-chan, I guess I'll have to use the advanced second level of the Hakke Fuin(2) I learned from the forbidden scroll." Minato replied.

With that a skeletal astral figure began to form around Hitomi. It gained musculature and then partial armor and finally fully formed. The astral figure towered as high as a boss summon and was a translucent grey color with midnight colored samurai armor everything but it's head and it's upper back, from which a massive pair of midnight colored raven wings extended, currently held out to their fullest extent. It's head had a helmet that was in the shape of a ravens head with the beak open to show its face with blood red eyes glowing. In its hands it had two long midnight black katana, the edge of the blades being blood-red.

This was Hitomi's ultimate Susanoo.

"Susanoo!" She declared as she had her Susanoo shoot it's wings forward.

Four chains of black magatama shot out from each wing and wrapped around the two bijuu, the one s from the right wing holding Kyuubi, with two holding the Kyuubi's head and forelegs still and the other two holding it's tails.

The other four help the Ichibi down . Hitomi took note of how that unlike the Kyuubi who was thrashing and snarling in rage, the Ichibi seemed to only be struggling in alarm, and nowhere near as much as one would expect a bijuu on the rampage to struggle.

Finally she looked them in the eyes and forced the power of her eyes upon them to calm them down.

Minato quickly did the hand seals for the Shiki Fuijin and summoned the Shinigami who he said something to, Hitomi couldn't hear the exact words.

The Shinigami shot his hand through Minato's torso, and he felt a searing white hot pain like coals were being shoved through his chest, it then grabbed hold of Kyuubi and the beasts roars echoed in the air as its power was slowly dragged from it and sealed into Minato. With that the Shinigami disappeared.

Quickly Minato flashed through hand seals and shouted out a technique as he placed his hand on Naruto's stomach who was on a ceremonial throne.

"Nido Hakke Fuin: Fuin!"(3) He shouted as the two bijuu were pulled into the seal on Naruto's stomach.

Hitomi let her Susanoo dissipate as she stumbled over to her son and husband. She gently picked him up and cradled him to her chest as she sat down on the ground, and then lay down on her side. Minato joined her as he wrapped his arms around them.

"I love you two, and I will see you on the other side Hitomi-chan." Minato said softly. With that he closed his eyes and his breathing stopped as he passed away.

Hitomi had tears streaming down her face as she looked at her son, she saw him open his eyes and she stared into the miniature copy of her own onyx orbs. Quickly she activated her EMS. She stayed like that for a good fifteen seconds.

Finally she deactivated them as she stared back into her sons eyes that now had black rings around them, he also had six whisker marks on his cheeks. She kissed him on his forehead and clutched him closer to her as she spoke her final words.

"Naru-chan, I wish I could see you grow, but it looks like life won't be so kind, live well Sochi, Kaa-chan loves you." She said as her life slowly faded. Finally she closed her eyes and let out her last breath.

As if sensing that his mother was dead the baby began to wail loudly, it's cries echoing in the clearing. The scent of smoke drifted on the wind. As the air was silent save for the cries of the infant.

This was the sight the Sandaime Hokage came upon as he arrived with a few Anbu. A mother and father holding their son as the child wailed at the loss of his parents.

As the Sandaime approached them with the ground crunching underfoot he realized his friend Minato was dead, and seeing the person lying next to him couldn't help but shed a few tears, as he saw Hitomi. When she had been sent to the village by her father he had made a habit of checking up on her as much as he could, over the years she had been like a daughter to him.

"Poor Hitomi-chan, she was looking forward to being a mother so much, only to have it ripped from her so soon, our world is surely much to cruel." He said in a slightly choked voice.

The Anbu bowed their heads in sadness.

Leaning down and picking up the baby in Hitomi's arms, Sarutobi created two clones to secure Hitomi and Minato's bodies, he would have them buried inside the compound of Minato's clan. He had only found out a short time ago on a fluke, and still not worked out how to tell the boy or his mother the truth.

He had enough access to the Senju compound to make sure nobody could get to their true graves besides Naruto.

"Come, we have a council to deal with." Sarutobi said to the Anbu.

-A Half Hour Later-

Sarutobi sighed as he waited for the elder and shinobi councils to arrive. He was currently in the council room. It was a large round room with a raised platform with a wrap around table and chairs in the council members places. In front of his place there was a carving of the leaf symbol, and behind him there was a banner with the symbol of Hi no Kuni.

The shinobi council was made up of the heads of T&I, Anbu, medical corps, cipher division, and the barrier squad. The rest consisted of the various clan heads.

The elder council was made up of his old teammates and Shimura Danzo.

Hiruzen sighed once more when he thought of the councils, he knew the news of Minato and Hitomi's deaths would not go well with them. The clan heads because most of them were friends and classmates of them, and the other members of the shinobi council because Minato was their leader and Hitomi was once the Anbu commander so she worked with the other department heads, and finally the elders because they were their two strongest shinobi in the village.

Although for Koharu at least she would also be grief stricken with the news of Hitomi, She had taken an interest in the girl when she took her first chunin exams, and taken over for her sensei Jiraiya when only Minato passed on their team to become chunin, from there she taught Hitomi, her teammate Higourashi Kota, and Uchiha Mikoto whose team was disbanded when one of them died in the exams and another quit being a ninja.

The doors slammed open and in strode the shinobi council, most had torn clothes and burn holes and several other signs of being in battle recently, only the clan heads of the Yamanaka, Aburame, and Hyuuga clans didn't show signs of battle as they were the only clans who would be useless against a bijuu, the Hyuuga because they could not attack a bijuu's chakra net, the Aburame because their insects could not handle their chakra, and the Yamanaka because going into a bijuu's mind was suicide.

The elders were behind them, they hadn't participated in the battle so they were relatively healthy.

He waited with Naruto sleeping peacefully in his blanket on the table in front of him. A few of the council members threw curious glances at the bundle as they made their way to their seats, he had made sure to not invite the civilian council, seriously, he sometimes questioned exactly how drunk his sensei had been when he created the council, to a shinobi, it didn't even sound good on paper!

He took note of the fact that the Uchiha clan head was not there, but figured he must have been injured in the fight.

When all had been seated, Shikaku Nara asked the question they all wanted answered.

"Sandaime-sama, why were we called here, and where is Yondaime-sama?" Shikaku asked.

"I shall start by telling you that you are here because of the reason that Minato is not here." Hiruzen began gravely.

He couldn't hold back the grief in his voice as he told them the news in a slightly cracked voice.

"L-little more than an hour ago, Namikaze Minato and Uchiha H-Hitomi died in the attempt to stop the Kyuubi, which they succeeded in." He said gravely.

The reactions were exactly as he predicted. All the clan heads showed various signs of distress as they heard this, Tsume especially when she heard that her friend Hitomi was dead, she had a few tears streaming down her face, as did Koharu.

"However that is not all, in their effort to protect the village, they managed to do something that was previously thought impossible, only I and a couple Anbu witnessed it. As Minato was about to use the Shiki Fuijin to seal the beast inside himself, an unexpected presence arrived, the Ichibi no Tanuki." Hiruzen told them gaining gasps from all, they thought the Ichibi was in Suna!

"In his will to protect the village he sealed successfully both the Kyuubi and the Ichibi inside the baby before me, this child is the first ever jinchuriki to two bijuu, and the son of our Yondaime." Hiruzen told them.

Danzo off to the side was cursing internally, as soon as he heard the boy was the jinchuriki of TWO bijuu he was practically foaming at the mouth to ask to be given the boy to train him, but with Hiruzen revealing he was the Yondaime's son, that became impossible, there was no way the shinobi council would allow him to train the son of their greatest hero.

The council was in uproar and Hiruzen decided to wait patiently for it to calm itself. Once it was settled down he spoke once more.

"I am afraid at this point we must decide what we shall do about young Naruto here." Sarutobi told them.

"*sigh* As much as I don't like having to be the one to say it, he can't be adopted into a clan, other villages would find it far too suspicious that he was adopted out of all the orphans." Nara Shikaku said analytically.

The rest of the clan heads nodded reluctantly, as much as they liked to think he would be better off protected by a clan, but they knew if someone found out who he was it would be meaningless having a clans protection.

"I am afraid I must agree, therefore I am declaring everything in this meeting an S-ranked secret, punishable by death." Sarutobi said gravely.

The clan heads nodded in acceptance to this.

With that he dismissed the meeting and everyone left.

A little over half a year later the news of Naruto's status as jinchuriki of two bijuu leaked to the public, Sarutobi knew Danzo was behind it, he was the only one who would be bold enough to defy an S-ranked secret.

However it backfired when Hiruzen made a public announcement of the mechanics of the seal used, that underlined the fact it's main purpose was to make sure the jinchuriki was safe from the bijuu's influence, and the fact that the Shinigami powered it helped in getting people to not realize that Naruto was just an unfortunate child who didn't get a say in having the bijuu's sealed into him.

Although ninety-eight percent of the village didn't really mind him, and were only weary of him maybe losing control in a state of extreme emotion. However two percent thought of him as the bijuu's he contained, however, the idea of doing something about it was firmly rejected when one man tried to assassinate him at the age of two, and suddenly sand arose from around the onyx-eyed, blond-haired child and crushed the man.

His life was relatively un-eventful until one day when he was six, a day that would change the course of his life.

-Six Years Later-

A spiky blond haired child dashed through the training grounds just inside Konoha in the waning light of day.. He wore a black T-shirt with a red leaf symbol on it, and tan shorts with blue sandals. The boy's hair had a bang that reached his eyebrow, and onyx black eyes. He had black rings around his eyes that looked sort of like those on a raccoon, as well as six whisker marks on his cheeks, three on each one.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto, and unknown to him, the jinchuriki of both the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and the Ichibi no Tanuki. Currently he was late getting back to the orphanage. He really liked the matron there, she always told him stories of the great shinobi of the village.

He'd been caught out late training to be a ninja again, he hadn't entered the academy yet but that was no reason not to train, this was encouraged by his surrogate grandfather the Hokage.

Naruto had almost gotten to the edge of the training grounds when three figures down dropped in front of him. At first he thought they were Hokage-jiji's Anbu, then he noticed the masks were blank and had the kanji for 'root' etched on them.

"Uzumaki Naruto, our master wishes for us to bring him the Senju heir, you will come with us." The middle one ordered.

"Who're you? Who's your master? What do you mean Senju heir?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Apparently the Anbu weren't satisfied with the answer as they shot forward with kunai drawn to try and subdue the boy.

Naruto saw them coming and he couldn't move, suddenly he felt a stinging in his eyes. Time slowed down and it seemed almost like he could track their movements. Had the boy been able to see his eyes he would find them to be blood red with black pupils and one tomoe spinning in each eye.

The Anbu were surprised by the sight of the sharingan but disregarded it as they were trained to, the only thing that mattered was to complete their mission.

Just as the Anbu were about to reach Naruto sand suddenly shot up and ensnared them, it quickly engulfed them and them imploded, showering blood all over Naruto who by now was too shocked at the attempt on his life to register seeing three people killed right in front of him, by sand.

The emotions and stress of the last few minutes(as well as unknowingly using a large amount of chakra) caused him to pass out in exhaustion.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto was confused. At first all he saw was darkness, but then he found himself standing in a corridor that seemed to be made of some sort of yellow stone blocks lining the wall and floor. It looked vaguely like the inside of a castle. There were three wires as thick as his arm across the walls, one a was a blue color, another was red, and the final was a tan-ish yellow color.

He heard a whisper in the castle-like corridor. Almost able to be passed off as a breeze, but loud enough he knew it wasn't. It was calling to him, and he followed. He weaved through the passage ways, eventually coming to a large set of black wooden doors, almost three times his height of 3'8. He pushed them open and they parted easily.

He was now in a massive throne room made of the same yellow stone blocks. It was lined with Greek pillar going along the sides of the room, with a set of giant wooden gates at the other end with a large piece of paper with the kanji for 'seal' on it. On impulse he walked towards the set of gates as he walked down the hall, his footsteps echoing on the floor.

Finally He reached the gates, there was just darkness inside. Naruto couldn't see inside but he was curious. He was just about to step inside when a hand landed on his shoulder. The hand was feminine and had black nail polish on it.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you Naru-chan." A musical female voice told him.

Naruto turned around to face the woman behind him only to have his eyes widen in shock.

The woman was dressed in an pair of tight black biker shorts that went to just below the mid-thigh. She wore knee length black high heeled ninja sandals. On her upper body she wore an Anbu tank top and the upper body armor, on her arms she wore fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back that went up to her elbows. Over all this she wore a dark blue high-collar cloak with sleeves that only went to the mid bicep with the inside of it being white. On her forehead she wore a black-clothed Konoha hitai-ate.

Her long raven hair went to the top of her mid back, and there was a long bang that partially obscured her right eye, while another framed the left side of her face, falling past her jaw. The last thing he noticed her eyes were onyx colored.

"Y-y-you're the Karasu no ōjo(4) U-Uchiha H-Hitomi, but you're d-dead!" He exclaimed, stuttering slightly in shock. Hitomi smiled gently at him as she knelt down to his level.

"Oh but I am so much more than just Uchiha Hitomi little Naru-chan, I am your mother." She told him.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock tears of joy began gathering in his eyes . His mother? But jiji said he didn't know who his parents were, however he told Naruto that Uchiha Hitomi had been a sort of surrogate daughter to him, how could he not know she was pregnant and that he was her son?

"You look shocked, I suppose that Hiruzen hasn't told you about me and your father yet, understandable considering how many enemies we had, but I assure you Sochi, I am your mother. If you need more convincing, just look right there." She said as she saw he still had doubts. She turned him around and a tall mirror materialized. Kneeling down with an arm around his shoulders, she spoke.

"Look; You have my eyes. We have the same skin color. You have my father's hair style. Most important, you being here proves you unlocked your sharingan, something only someone of our clan can do." She told him as she pointed to each feature in turn.

Naruto turned around and hugged her tightly. Tears began to fall as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"I-it's, y-you're really my Kaa-chan...I wanted to meet you for so long!" He exclaimed as he sobbed into her shoulder.

"Shhh it's okay Naru-chan, Kaa-chan is here." She cooed as she sat down and maneuvered him into her lap she held him while he let out the tears. When he was finally down to just sniffles she lifted his chin so he was looking into her eyes.

"Better?" She asked.

"H-hai Kaa-chan. But where are we, and how are you here, Hokage-jiji said you were dead?" Naruto asked as he looked up at her with his big round onyx eyes.

"Well as for where we are, we are in your mindscape. As for how I'm here; I used our clans bloodline limit, or kekkei genkai, to appear here when you awakened your sharingan. I used a combination of advanced abilities to give me seven days in here to speak to you, and train you in using our clans kekkei genkai, and our taijutsu styles, both the intercepting, and the initiating fists. As well as tell you about your heritage not only as the last pure-blood Uchiha, but also as the last pureblood Senju." Hitomi said, confusing him.

"First let's start with who you're father was, we only began to suspect a seven months before you were born when he stumbled across a medical file on a child Tsunade of the Sannin had. The child was kidnapped. When he the photo of the baby and it's blood typing and birth dat. He realized the photo looked almost exactly like the one the matron at the orphanage had taken of him after he was found on the doorstep of the orphanage

So he had a blood test done. It was a match. Of course he never told anyone who's blood it was he wanted to know if it was a match to his. Your father was the son of Senju Tsunade, and he was the Yondaime Hokage, Namika- no- Senju Minato." Hitomi told him, further shocking Naruto, he was the son of two S-ranked ninja.

"Now this also means you are the great-grandson of the Shodai Hokage, however that is not all. My father, your grandfather, was Uchiha Madara." She said. Hitomi expected his reaction would be pretty big.

"Uchiha M-Madara, but wasn't he like, Konoha's biggest traitor, and how? Wouldn't he have been like way old to be your father?" Naruto asked rapid fire in a worked up voice that made her chuckle.

"Well in order: Technically that is what history writes him as, however he was set up from the beginning by one who wished to control our clan, this was not learned till about ten years after his fight with the Shodai, which happens to lead to the answer to the next question; A space time jutsu backfired on him and hurled him into the future, where he proceeded to inform Uzumaki-Senju Mito, your great-grandmother, of the truth." Hitomi finished.

"Now for what the term pure-blood Uchiha or Senju means, for that You will need to be told the histories of the clans. Long ago when the clans were still new and war had decimated their already short number of clan members compared to others, the two clans devised separate blood rituals to transform normal people into Uchiha or Senju, nowadays only a few people even know of the rituals, and the rituals now only consist of a jutsu to merge the eyes of an Uchiha with that of another." Hitomi explained.

There was a pause before she continued.

"Now then there is our bloodline, the sharingan, it is one of the three great dojutsu and has five levels, the first three are well known, the three stages of tomoe, in which the abilities it grants steadily increase, then in the fourth stage, the first mangekyo stage, you gain access to three techniques exclusive to the sharingan, as well as some new abilities , and the final stage is the eternal mangekyo, and it grants two new techniques and an increase in all abilities as well as the level at which the five techniques can be used." Hitomi explained, she continued to explain exactly what the abilities were.

First stage predicting abilities as well as being able to see when chakra is being expelled around the body and ability to copy taijutsu. Second stage the perceptive abilities increase and you can see the blurry outline of the chakra network as well as increase in copying abilities. The third provided even more prediction to where you could see an attack before it happened, you could copy any nin, gen, or taijutsu, as well as cast genjutsu with your eyes, and see the chakra network a little more clearly. The fourth provided a bit more prediction, and an increase in the ability to see the chakra network to the point you could see the entire system. The final stage granted the user the ability to perfectly see the chakra network including the tenketsu, as well as the final two techniques.

Of course this was the pure-bloods, the half-bloods could only ever hope to gain four of the techniques and also an ability to slightly see the chakra network.

Finally when the explanations were out of the way for the clans, Hitomi moved on to the topic she knew would be the most troublesome, the two bijuu sealed inside him.

"Naru-chan, before we get to any training there is one more thing I must tell you." Hitomi told him.

She was nervous of his reaction. They had sealed not one but two bijuu within him. Would he be mad at them? He was only six after all, you couldn't expect one to think as logically as an adult.

"Huh, what's that Kaa-chan?" Naruto asked.

"You know how your father fought the Kyuubi on the day you were born?" Hitomi asked. Getting a nod she continued.

"Well unlike they say it wasn't just Kyuubi that day, at the end the Ichibi showed up, and he sealed both of them into you, believe me, I never wanted for you to be a jinchuriki, I was the Kyuubi jinchuriki before you." Hitomi explained.

Naruto looked down at this. He had heard that the Yondaime killed Kyuubi, but this made more sense.

" How'd Kyuubi get out? Why did the Ichibi show up?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I can only answer the first, and the answer is that a man in an orange mask that tried to pretend he was my father showed up and distracted your father and extracted Kyuubi, as for the Ichibi I have no clue." Hitomi answered.

Before either could respond a distinctly feminine demonic voice echoed from the darkness within the gates.

"I believe I can answer the pups question." It said as the two Uchiha spun around to find a giant pair of yellow pupils with a black four-sided shuriken for a pupil with four dots in as well staring at them in curiosity.

They gaped at what they could only assume was the Ichibi. Slowly light appeared in the cage to reveal it was indeed the Ichibi speaking.

Hitomi could think of only one thing to say.

"...You're a girl?" She asked dumbly. Ichibi snickered at this.

"Yes I am. People have given me the title of Ichibi no Tanuki, however my real name is Shunka, it's a pleasure to meet you at last little pup, and the pups mother." The now named Shunka replied.

"Uh ok, Shunka-san, do you think you could maybe elaborate on your first statement?" Hitomi asked politely.

"Of course Hitomi-san, but first, do you think maybe the pup could change the method of my sealing besides a cage, I would settle for a collar, and the Kyuubi can do the same." Shunka replied.

"Really? I found Kyuubi was quite...stand offish when sealed into me." Hitomi said cautiously, only to receive a laugh from the tanuki.

"Yes I suppose she was like that sometimes." Shunka replied.

"Naru-chan, focus on the cage and gates becoming collars for Shunka-san and Kyuubi please, I think it will be much easier." Hitomi said.

Naruto nodded as he focused on what his mother suggested. The dark cage and gates disappeared as a large golden collar with a oval-shaped piece of gold holding a large sapphire set in it right at the throat. The sapphire had the kanji for 'seal' on it. There was a similar collar on Kyuubi who's hulking form was now visible at the back of the room with her head on her paws as if sleeping, only hers was made of silver and had a ruby.

"Mmmm, verrryy nice pup."Shunka replied, stretching out the word very.

"Hmm, let me slip into my preferred form before we continue." Shunka said.

With that she began to shrink down and her shape shifted and became human like. Finally she fully formed and revealed her human form.

Sh now was an extremely beautiful woman of about 5'7 in height, with reddish-brown hair and pale skin, and her eyes were the same golden color as before but now her sclera were a normal white color, and her eyes had black rings around them similar to Naruto's. Her face was heart shaped with a button nose and a perfect full set of pink lips.

Currently she was dressed in a top the same color of blue as the markings on her tanuki form had been. that only covered her breasts, which where a G-cup, and at that there was still a good deal of cleavage exposed, basically it only covered enough to be kind of modest, and had no shoulders to it, while having two pieces of cloth that went around the bicep connected to the top. The top was made of a very light fabric that was almost see-through on the edges

Her pants were of the same color and were made in the same light fabric and were extremely baggy, and low-cut on the hips, with the waist band following the same natural slope as her body, meaning that it was basically on a couple inches from exposing where her pubic hair would be if she had any.

"Ah, much better!" She exclaimed in a more human voice, but still with a light demonic echo as she sat cross legged in front of the mother and son.

"Now to answer the question of why I was there that day, the answer is simple, I was slumbering and I felt a burst of Kyuubi's chakra that seemed particularly agitated, even for a bijuu, and went to investigate and maybe calm her if I could.

When I got there I saw a village in the distance that showed signs of her attacking it, and her about to be sealed, and before I knew it you had wrapped your Susanoo's magatama chains around me and I was sealed in the pup here by your husband." Shunka explained, making Hitomi slightly sad at how she and her husband had jumped the gun and sealed the bijuu away when she was only there to help the situation.

Shunka sensing the Uchiha's feelings spoke.

"I do not blame you and your husband for sealing me, you were in the heat of battle and had just fought my sister, you made the only decision you could make to ensure the safety of your pup and home, you had no idea what I was there for and thus had to assume I was joining in the destruction." Shunka told her consolingly, Hitomi smiled in response to this.

Then she remembered something.

"When you spoke of your sister, you said she was like that, what did you mean?" Hitomi asked, Naruto being curious as well.

Shunka had a slightly sad look at this.

"What I meant is that as a result of her struggle during the sealing, with your husband's concentration split, an accident occurred. Currently she is as you humans put it, 'brain dead'. Since she is a bijuu it is possible one day she may recover, but it is not likely. Sometimes I curse her stubbornness, had she just accepted that we would be sealed, she may be fine right now." Shunka sighed. Naruto, seeing the 'pretty Ichibi lady' as he saw her, looking like she was going to cry, did what most children would do at his age.

He got up and went over to her and gave her a hug, shocking her. Naruto felt her stiffen for a second before she relaxed and put her arms around him.

"I'm sorry your Nee-chan's hurt." He said.

"Thank you pup, but it's ok." She said. Naruto beamed and let go of the hug and walked back over to sit with his mother.

Shunka smiled as she looked at her container.

"Well I suppose I should explain the benefits you get from being my container?" She asked in amusement at his confused/excited look.

Hitomi gasped as she realized what she meant.

"So the legend about your jinchuriki is true?" She asked.

"Hai it is, my containers gain power over sand, and I make sure it protects them from getting injured if I can help it, however here are limits, for instance, the sand is only as fast as you are in proportion, so if you didn't train much in speed, anyone above high chunin speed could hit you, however if your own speed was at say high chunin level..." Shunka trailed off, Hitomi was the one to get it.

"The sand would probably protect him up to high jonin to very low kage level speed." She concluded, getting a nod from Shunka.

"There also needs to be a source of sand, if there isn't you waste allot of chakra creating it, so if I were you I would start to carry some around with you in a gourd maybe, and possibly even have containment seals on the inside to hold even more sand inside." Shunka suggested.

Naruto nodded to this, it made sense.

"Last is that it can also be used for offense, as you saw before you came here." Shunka told him.

Naruto shuddered as he suddenly saw an image of the sand imploding and the blood raining down on him. He dropped to his hands and knees and threw up at the image. The blond cried lightly at the image for a good half hour while his mother held him. His sobs echoed off the walls.

Shunka felt bad about making the boy feel like that, but he needed to get over the shock.

Finally once things were calm once more Hitomi spoke.

"Now we need to only talk about a few other things before we begin your training, the most important is that as soon as you leave here go and tell Hiruzen all learned here, ask him for access to the Senju compound and also to have Senju artifacts moved to the compound. " Hitomi told him. Naruto nodded vigorously.

"Alright Naru-chan, let's begin!" Hitomi exclaimed as she activated her sharingan and jumped back.

Naruto jumped to his feet and was about to prepare to defend by activating his sharingan, then he remembered he didn't know how to activate it. Too late he realized his mother was charging.

"W-wait Kaa-chan, how do I activate the sharingan?" It was too late and her foot planted itself in his face. It was going to be a long 7 days.

-Outside Mindscape, Later.

Naruto groaned as he opened his eyes. He still had his sharingan active, except now they had two tomoe in each eye.

He quickly got up and looked around, he saw that the bodies of his would be attackers were still there.

He figured jiji would want to see them. The question was how?

'I think I can help with that pup.' Shunka's voice spoke in his head.

"Thanks Shunka." He replied

'Think your answers, don't want people to think you are crazy now do we?' She asked.

Naruto scratched the back of his head with a chuckle.

He looked over to the bodies to see that sand was picking them up. Knowing people would probably notice this he shot off for the Hokage's office as fast as possible.

-Hokage's Office, Half Hour Later-

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed tiredly as he looked at a report in his hands. It seemed that the Uchiha clan was showing more signs that they were going to begin getting serious about a coup, which any sane person would know was impossible with only one clan, hell, he could probably take on the entire clan himself and win, they just weren't as good as they thought they were.

His thoughts were interrupted by his office door being slammed open. Three objects were hurled through it, landing in front of his desk. He leaned forward and saw that it was three mangled and crushed looking bodies, the most distinguishable features the white masks with kanji for 'root' on them. His first thought was how since usually they incinerated upon being killed. The second was how they were killed.

He snapped his gaze up to see a rather shaky and green looking Naruto resisting the urge to throw up at the sight of the bodies as it was really the first time he actually looked at them. The boy was covered in blood. Hiruzen was immediately in front of him, pulling the boy into a hug.

"Naruto-kun, what happened?" He asked in concern.

"Th-they attacked me, they were coming at me and then I felt a stinging in my eyes, and then they seemed to slow down. then the sand came up and crushed them." Naruto told him in a slightly calmer voice as Sarutobi had signaled to one of his Anbu to remove the bodies.

Naruto pulled back and went to the chair in front of the desk and sat in it, Hiruzen followed suit, sitting in his own chair. He noticed Naruto looking at the pictures behind his desk of the past Hokage's , more specifically the Shodai and Yondaime.

Finally he spoke.

"Jiji when the sand crushed them I fell unconscious, and I woke up in my mindscape, Jiji I met her my Kaa-san, I know who my parents are." Naruto said quietly.

Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock before he signaled his Anbu to leave, and then activated a privacy barrier.

"You say you met your mother, I must ask just to be sure, who was she?" Sarutobi asked seriously.

"You already know that, Uchiha Hitomi, daughter of Uchiha Madara, wife of my Tou-san Nami-no, Senju Minato, son of Senju Tsunade." Naruto replied. The Sandaime's eyes widened in shock.

"How did they find out, I only found out a few months before they died. I hadn't found out how to tell them." Sarutobi asked.

"Well he stumbled on her son's birth records and saw the baby picture looked just like his from the orphanage, and he saw the blood type was the same so he had a matching test done, it came back positive." Naruto explained.

"Now, what I came here for as because Kaa-san told me to ask you if I could have access to the Senju compound to live in, and maybe move the clan artifacts back into the compound?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm, I believe that is most reasonable, besides, that is where I have them buried, you can visit them any time you want." Hiruzen answered. Seeing the blonds confused look he elaborated.

"I have access to the grounds of the compound, to get inside the building itself I would need you with me." He explained.

Naruto grinned in response. The next few years would be awesome! Little did he know, just two years later, shortly after entering the academy, another event would happen that would change his life.

-Two Years Later-

It had been a month since he started the academy. Now Naruto wore Anbu pants tucked into black sandals, with a black high collar shirt. On his hip he wore a gourd. The gourd had containment seals in it so in a gourd that should barely hold a child's play pail full of sand, carried a sandbox full.

His blond hair had grown longer with his bang now partially obscuring his right eye, and the rest of his spiky hair chin length and now clearly beginning to look like a very short version of his grandfathers hair. This combined with his facial features that were more muscular than most boys his age, and also the Rings around his eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks, gained him a few fangirls, despite him posing as dead last.

The past two years the bijuu inside of him, the non-brain-dead one, had been helping him by making training schedules for him, from the memories Shunka managed to get from Kyuubi, she was able to create the perfect training plan. First was learning the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu(5). After that she had him drill chakra control with them, as well as study every aspect he could of shinobi theory from beginning to the end of the academy, only then did she let him get to the really exciting stuff, like actually learning in practice, like the basic three jutsu, and then seals because even though it was his great grandmother, the Uzumaki blood flowed in him.

With it he found a way to combine sealing with his sand so that he could make seals almost anywhere, and no one would be the wiser.

In his month at the academy, Naruto had made a couple friends, one of which being Uchiha Sasuke, who for some reason Shunka-kaa-san said smelled like a girl. Sasuke wanted to prove to everyone that he could be just as good as his older brother Itachi. Unfortunately for him, he had even more fangirls than Naruto, almost the entire class.

Another couple friends he made were Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji, the Nara and Akimichi clan heirs respectively.

Shikamaru was laid back and liked to take naps, stare at clouds, and play shogi. He was surprised when he played Naruto and he actually had to think hard, he won in the end but it was close.

Choji loved to watch clouds with Shikamaru. and try different kinds of food, he and Naruto would have eating competitions, Naruto's metabolism being rather high both from his enormous amount of chakra from his heritage and having two bijuu inside him.

Naruto, upon Shunka's suggestion, had decided he was going to down play his skills and be the 'dobe'. This way not only would people underestimate him, but he'd be on the team with the rookie of the year, and kunoichi of the year, meaning they would be the most skilled trio as long as they worked together well enough.

Currently he was in the training ground with the memorial stone in it. The early morning light shone down on him as the birds were chirping and the squirrels chattering in the surrounding forest.

Naruto wasn't too enthused about being up this early today. It was October 10th, his birthday.

He was currently looking down at a square of paper in his left hand.

Apparently Shunka wanted him to test something, although he had no idea how a piece of paper could help test something, regardless, he did as she had told him and channeled chakra into the paper.

"Alright here we go." He exclaimed as he channeled the chakra.

The effect was instant, the paper shredded in four and then each fourth was cut into eighths as well, then each of the groups had a different reaction. One burst into flames, another crumpled together into a ball. Then the third turned to dust, and the final to water.

'Uh, Kaa-san what was that?' Naruto asked his surrogate mother figure.

Over the past couple years she had really taken on the role of his mother of sorts, making sure that he got up on time, cleaned his room, brushed his teeth and ate healthy. She also taught him about social skills and etiquette, and made sure he studied enough. She was there for him constantly.

'Good it looks like it worked.' Shunka said in a musing voice.

'What worked Kaa-san, what aren't you telling me?' Naruto asked.

'That was a test to test your elemental affinity. Originally you had fire, Lightning, and earth. Meaning Katon, Raiton, and Doton affinities. When you had me sealed inside your body, you gained an wind, or Fūton affinity.' Shunka told him.

Naruto nodded. He understood that much about affinities.

'Well I used some of Onee-chan's power, along with my own to give you a fifth affinity, water.' Shunka explained.

Naruto was happy to hear he had all five affinities, it made it that much easier to learn jutsu.

'However, as with everything there must be a trade off, you see, as I said, you already had four affinities. Although the wind was from me, you already had earth, fire, and lightning. Now because you have pure-blood Senju blood, and pure-blood, Uchiha you had the possibility of unlocking the eyes of my creator and father, the one your mother said you were the descendant of, the Rinnegan of the Rikudo Sennin.' Shunka told him.

Before Naruto could get excited, Shunka decided to finish.

'Don't get excited pup, there was no guarantee it would happen, so I made a trade off. I gave you a water, or Suiton affinity. I also strengthened each of your affinities to the level of your great-granduncle's water affinity. Finally I unlocked a latent kekkei genkai of the Senju and gave your sand the same bijuu suppressing ability as you great-grandfathers mokuton. However you will never awaken the rinnegan now, or wield the mokuton which there was a slight chance you might have awakened. I understand if you are mad at me for doing it without asking, I just wanted to surprise you for your birthday.' Shunka finished, and although she tried to downplay it, she was worried her surrogate son wouldn't want anything to do with her anymore.

However Naruto proved that he would always be able to surprise her.

'Don't worry Kaa-san, I'm not mad, you traded a power I might get, to give me a power that I would get.' He answered with the mental equivalent of a hug.

Shunka was relieved, and decided to give him even more good news.

'I should tell you, although you'll never gain the Rinnegan, you still have the kekkei genkai of the Senju and Uchiha clans, however one thing you should know is the true Senju bloodline, which is the ability to manipulate Inton, Yin Release, Yōton, Yang Release, and their combined form, Onmyōton, in-Yang Release, in ways other can't unless they have a bloodline.' She told him.

Naruto didn't understand what that had to do with anything, so she explained further.

'You see Naru-chan, all bloodlines unconciously use a unique balance of Yin, Yang, or Yin-Yang release, to use them. Now I would suspect this is because they are branched off of the half-blood Senju countless times. But I digress, what it means is you could use any frequency of these combinations.' She elaborated further.

Now Naruto began to get what she was trying to explain.

'And when combined with the copying ability of the pure-blood sharingan, you can theoretically copy any bloodline, body ones may be trickier, and dojutsu even more so, but as long as the kekkei genkai is not the Rinnegan or mokuton, you can copy it.' Shunka told him.

Naruto was barely restraining his excitement. This was the best birthday present ever!

'Alright Naru-chan, now I want you to create 100 clones and devote twenty to completing the five exercises I'm about to give you, then another hundred to work on chakra control, you still don't have enough for certain branches of ninja arts, like lower level genjutsu and medical jutsu in general.' Shunka ordered.

Naruto groaned at this, he had to thank Kami that great chakra control ran in his Senju blood, or he'd be screwed.

-That Night, Clan Districts-

Right now, Naruto was walking through the streets back to his home, he was currently walking past the Uchiha compound, he then noticed something off. It was deathly quiet, and there were no lights anywhere.

'That's strange, this time of night there should be plenty of lights, and people to, it's too early for everyone to be asleep, what do you think Kaa-san?' Naruto said mentally.

'It is strange little pup. You should check it out.'Shunka suggested.

With that he slowly made his way into the compound, all the while keeping on his toes. Suddenly he saw the first one, a body lying in the street. He quickly shot the cap off the gourd on his hip, sand trickled out and remained suspended in the air

'Be careful pup.' Shunka warned.

Naruto made his way through the streets, with the sand escorting him. He was slowly making his way towards the clan heads house, where Sasuke's family lived

'Kit, I sense the Uchiha who smells like a girl's chakra, it seems distressed and it's just ahead, you should hurry.' Shunka urged.

He needed no more incentive, he shot forward and burst into the house. He rushed down the halls and finally reached the dojo, the door was open and he saw a figure with sharingan rushing towards someone with a sword drawn. He didn't think, he simply moved in front of the person they were rushing at, which seemed to be a girl his age.

He sent his sand shooting towards the attacker to try and capture them.

-A Few Minutes Earlier-

Uchiha 'Sasuke' had rushed to his house when 'he' saw the bodies in the street. Along the way 'he' had dispelled 'his' genjutsu, that made 'him' look the way 'he' did, revealing 'his' true form.

Where once was an Uchiha boy running through the streets, there now was a pretty girl.

She wore the same thing as 'Sasuke' did. Her hair was long and raven colored, with two bangs framing her face and going to her chin. Her face was slightly rounded with baby fat, and her skin was pale. Her lips were cherry red and her onyx eyes swimming with unshed tears.

This was Uchiha Sayuri, the true second child of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto. Her mother had wanted to avoid any chances of someone arranging a political marriage for her. So to the outside world and rest of the clan; She was Uchiha 'Sasuke'.

She was terrified for her family after seeing all the bodies. Finally she reached her house and burst through the door.

"Kaa-san, Nii-san, Tou-san!" She screamed in panic as she rushed through the halls, desperate to find her family.

Finally she arrived in front of the dojo and threw the door open, rushing inside.

There she saw a figure standing over the motionless forms of her parents with a bloodstained sword. The person was dressed in standard Anbu gear with the addition of an Uchiha style shirt, and long black hair gathered into a small ponytail.

The person turned towards her with three tomoe sharingan blazing. At first she was relieved at the sight of her brother.

"Nii-san what happened to Kaa-san and Tou-san, and the rest of the clan to?" She asked in a scared tone.

He simply stared at her passively.

"I killed them." He said in a completely calm tone of voice.

Her eyes widened in fear and shock. It couldn't be true! Her Nii-san would never kill her clan, especially her Kaa-san!

Then the shock turned to anger, this person was obviously someone impersonating her brother.

"Who are you! Why are you pretending to be my Nii-san, he would never kill Kaa-san!" Sayuri shouted as she took out some shuriken and threw them at him.

Although he showed no outward reaction, Itachi was cringing on the inside. She thought he was an imposter, someone else, she didn't believe for a second he could have done this.

'Sayuri; I truly don't deserve an Imouto as wonderful as you. If only your faith in my innocence wasn't warranted.' Itachi thought. His sister had always been exceedingly kind when shewasn't playing her male alter ego.

His guilt increased at seeing her pain. It made what he had done seem that much worse as she mentioned their mother. Who unknown to them was still clinging to life in a desperate hope to help her daughter.

He steeled his resolve as he deflected the shuriken and charged at her, intent on slamming her into the wall and using Tsukuyomi to make her want to seek revenge to redeem their clan for the planned coup de tat.

He was almost there when out of nowhere tendrils of sand shot towards him, attempting to snare him and forcing him back.

When he looked back at his sister he saw a figure now in front of her in a protective stance.

-Present Time-

Naruto jumped in front of the girl as the sand forced back the attacker. He released all the sand from his seals in the gourd and let it spill out.

Sayuri stared at the boy in front of her in astonishment.

"Naruto!" She exclaimed.

Said blond turned his head at hearing his name. He saw the pretty girl and he couldn't remember ever meeting her, he would have remembered a girl as pretty as her.

It was then Shunka spoke in his mind.

'Naru-chan, that's Sasuke, I guess now we know why he smelled like a girl, he is a girl.' She told him.

"Sasuke?" He asked in shock.

"N-no my real name is Sayuri." She replied.

"We'll talk later, right now, I got to deal with the other guy." Naruto replied as he turned back to the man who had been assessing them this entire time.

"Well, you should know, you're running out of time, I sent a clone to get some Anbu, it just dispelled, there are three teams coming this way right now, they'll be here in a couple minutes tops." Naruto informed him.

Then he saw who it was and his temper flared. He activated his three tomoe sharingan and glared at the man. Itachi gasped as he saw the sharingan in the boy, three tomoe no less.

"I would call you an sick son of a bitch, but I know my mother wouldn't much appreciate if she knew I had called her best friend that." Naruto said.

"How is it you have the sharingan?" Itachi asked, ignoring the comment the boy made, although something in the back of his mind was telling him it was important he couldn't quite place it.

Sayuri though, who had always listened in wonder to the stories her mother would tell her about her genin team, and her best friend that happened to be one of her idols, the Karasu no ōjo, Uchiha Hitomi, one of the few S-ranked ninja in the Uchiha clan history.

"Wouldn't you like to know, however it doesn't matter, you will not remember our meeting." Naruto said ominously.

Before Itachi could reply Naruto used a gift his mother left behind, his eyes quickly shifting into her EMS. He could only use this technique a few times before the gift was gone. He had saved those few times he could use it for situations like these.

Itachi was stock still for a few seconds, and then he blinked and simply turned around and shunshined away.

"Wh-wha-what did you do? How come he just left like he was in a trance?" Sayuri asked as she came around from his back o look at him, and gasped at his sharingan, so she was right.

"I used a gift my mother left behind to influence his thoughts, and unbreakable illusion, as far as he is concerned he completed whatever task he came here for without any interruptions." Naruto told her.

"Wh-what about the Anbu?" She asked.

"Oh that...I was bluffing." He replied sheepishly. This caused her to face fault. Before they could say anything else, they heard a voice call out weakly, Naruto looked over to see Mikoto have her eyes open, and trying to reach out to her daughter.

He rushed over to her side and gently pulled her away from her husband. Sayuri joined him as well.

"N-Naruto, y-you look so m-much like your f-father, but you h-have your m-m-mother's eyes." She said, stumbling her words slightly. She reached a hand up and gently touched his face. Naruto used the opportunity to flow some of Shunka's chakra into her to heal her enough to extend her life for just a bit longer, so she could say whatever it was she wanted to.

"I-I'm s-sorry I wasn't there f-for y-you my g-godson, b-but it was best my clan not know you were and U-Uchiha, especially with your burden, and the fact you are rightful heir to this clan." She said as she stared into his eyes in sadness that she couldn't be there.

Naruto knew she was his godmother. His mother told him in Tsukuyomi. He felt a prickling in his eyes as he saw her dying, tears beginning to gather.

Meanwhile Sayuri was shocked, he was the rightful heir? Then why was her family the head family?

Seeing her daughters expression Mikoto elaborated.

"You see my little Sayuri, your great-grandfather on your father's side conspired to frame the proper clan head, Naruto's grandfather, and he succeeded, taking his seat, he is the reason Uchiha Madara's name lives in infamy." Mikoto told her daughter. Sayuri didn't know what to feel about that.

"Naruto, I want you to promise me something, help her stay hidden as Sasuke for now until you are ready to take the clan heir title, the Hokage will help, if people knew she was a girl, the civilian council would take advantage of her being a civilian to enact the CRA on her, only once you two are genin can the truth be known." Mikoto said, getting a nod from Naruto, who had tears gathering in his eyes, this was reminding him of his parting with his mother after their training.

Sayuri looked happy that at least she'd have one friend who knew who she was.

"As for you little Sayuri, I want you to promise me something." She said seriously.

Sayuri nodded.

"Anything Kaa-san." She said.

"Don't be like the rest of our line, your great grandfather made a coup against our true clan leader, then the reason for this massacre was your father was planning a coup against the village, it would have started a civil war, that would have led to another great ninja war, your brother did this to protect you, and the village." Mikoto told them, shocking the two for what felt like the hundredth time that night

"Don't fall victim to that which has polluted this clan since the pure-bloods became scarce, don't live your life for power, or pride, or revenge or hatred. Live your life to protect and cherish the ones you love, for only then will you be truly strong." Mikoto told her. Sayuri nodded with tears in her eyes as they stung a bit, Naruto and Mikoto took not of the change.

Her eyes were blood red with one tomoe in each eye

Mikoto smiled. It would be nice to be able to give her daughter one last gift.

"I want you to have my eyes Sayuri, then you shall be able to attain whole new levels of the sharingan, it seems in your grief you have awakened it already." Mikoto said, shocking Sayuri.

She had awakened the sharingan with her grief. Sayuri would trade that to have her mom stay with her.

Naruto meanwhile had a contemplative look. He could help with Sayuri getting Mikoto's eyes. This way would also allow it to remain secret.

"I know a jutsu that will merge your eyes together when you die." Naruto offered.

"Thank you very much Naruto-kun." Mikoto said gratefully.

"It'd the least I can do Mikoto-daibo(6)." Naruto replied in sadness.

Naruto quickly began a chain of hand seals, he ended on dragon and called the technique his mother had taught him in their time in the mindscape training.

" Uchiha Hijutsu:Okure Shishinkei Māji no Jutsu!"(7) He called as his hands glowed blue and he touched a hand to each of their foreheads.

"There, it's done." He said.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I wish I had longer to know you." Mikoto replied gratefully.

She then turned to Sayuri. Sayuri fell forward and hugged her mother tightly, Mikoto put her arms around her and stroked her hair.

"My little lily I love you, remember that." She whispered into her ear.

With that her breathing slowed to a stop as her eyes closed slowly. Her arms fell limp and the two knew she was dead.

Sayuri turned to Naruto with tears streaming down her face. She launched herself into his arms. He held her close and stroked her hair soothingly. When she had calmed down slightly they stood up, with her still sobbing into his shoulder. They were like that for a half hour until finally she was calm enough that she was only giving off the occasional sniffle.

Naruto decided to impart the words his mother said to him when she was fading from the mindscape.

"It may seem she's left you alone, but the ones we love never truly leave us, they're right here, in your heart." He said as he pointed where her heart was.

She nodded into his shoulder.

Naruto pulled back and smiled at her softly.

"If you'd like, we can bury her next to my mother." He told her. She nodded to that.

She knew her Mother would prefer it to lying next to her father. She knew her mother only stayed with him for her. Sayuri wasn't particularly fond of him either.

"I think she'd like that." She replied.

Naruto nodded and took out a preservation scroll and placed her body into it, they could deal with that later.

"Come on, let's go see Hokage-jiji, he'll want to know what happened, I have a sneaking suspicion this has Danzo-teme written all over it." Naruto grit out.

-Hokage's Office, Later-

"I can't tell you how sorry I am that this mission was carried out right under my nose Sayuri-chan, I had wished to see a peaceful solution to this. I would never have authorized this, and if I did it would only have been the conspirators that were killed, the innocents and people like your mother would not have been harmed, she was a good woman, she didn't deserve to die for her husband's folly." Hiruzen said sorrowfully as he stared at the two children in front of him.

"As for her request that your gender continue to be hidden until you are genin, I see no reason to deny that request. Although I do have a few conditions." He said, with a hidden smirk, since he didn't think they'd mind his , 'conditions'.

"What conditions?" She asked wearily.

"Well for one, since Naruto is to be clan heir of both the Uchiha, and the Senju clans, I think the Uchiha clan scrolls and artifacts should be moved to the Senju compound, and that you should join him in living there." He said.

Sayuri looked up at that, he wanted her to live with Naruto? She thought that the conditions would be a drag, but that seemed more like a concession than a condition.

"Ok that sounds cool." She replied.

They were about to leave when Hiruzen spoke once more.

"One more thing, Naruto-kun, while for women there are ways around it, I'm afraid as the last male heir of our villages two most influential clans, you will have the CRA enacted on you as soon as you announce your heritage ." He told him.

Naruto sighed, his mom warned him this was likely going to happen.

"Kaa-san warned me this might happen, so, how many?" He asked in a resigned manner.

"Four per clan, so eight, although two are already taken care of, after your mother spoke to you in the mindscape I suspected she knew the CRA would be enacted, so I looked where every kage puts the most important documents, and found two marriage contracts in a safe behind your fathers picture-" He was cut off by Sayuri.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who's his father?" asked Sayuri.

Sarutobi simply pointed behind him to the picture of the Yondaime.

Sayuri looked at the picture, then at Naruto, then back again, damn if his eyes were blue and his hair spiked the same way, he'd be a younger version of the Yondaime.

"...ok." She said.

"..Anyways, I found three marriage contracts there ." He said, surprising the two.

"So who are the girls?" Naruto asked.

"Well as for the first, she is a member of the Tsuchigumo clan, the heiress in fact and I believe she was scheduled to arrive in about a month so she could become a ninja of this village." Hiruzen informed them.

"And the second?" Naruto asked.

"That one is even easier, she is sitting right next to you." He said with a grin.

The two 8 year olds looked at each other and then away in embarrassment with a blush on their faces.

Sarutobi chuckled at their expense.

"And the third?" Naruto asked wearily, he'd had allot of surprises today.

"The third you shall not meet until the next chunin exams in Konoha. She is... "

Chapter End

AN/ Yo, so what do you think? First chapter done!

Sorry for the last part but I didn't want to officially say who his third fiancé was. Some people might have already

Now to clarify something, for this story, the harem is already chosen, and two of the girls in it are obvious, I will say this, there is one who is going to arrive in Konoha to balance out the teams since I am doing something similar as to NRUSN, however here there's no Sasuke to put on a team so I had to de-age one harem member by just a few years and have them brought to the village by a group of Anbu that found her.

Next is Kyuubi, I don't know about you but I find this is a good day to deal with it, and no one has ever really considered what would happen if something went wrong for the bijuu in the sealing, and it says they can't die, but nothing about being brain-dead, which resulted from the part of her mind connected to cognitive functions is in the Shinigami's stomach.

Now as for Hotaru, since nothing is really revealed about her as far as skills, I am giving her an elemental kekkei genkai.

That's all for now,

NaruRikudo, OUT!

Shiki Fuijin- Dead Demon Consuming Seal

Hakke Fuin- Eight-Trigrams Seal

Nido Hakke Fuin- Two-Times Eight-Trigrams Seal

Karasu no ōjo- Raven Princess

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Shadow Clone Jutsu

Daibo- Godmother

Uchiha Hijutsu:Okure Shishinkei Māji no Jutsu- Uchiha Hidden Technique: Delayed Optic Merge Jutsu

*Chapter 2*: Arrivals, Graduation, and Council

Naruto: Jinchuriki of Two Bijuu

Chapter 2: Arrivals, Flashbacks and Graduation, and Council: Heritage Revealed!

AN/ Fanfiction! WHAT"S UP? I'll tell you what's up, a new chapter of Jinchuriki of Two Bijuu, that's what's up. Just to warn you, this chapter is like the one from NRUSN, it is WAY long, I just had so much I wanted to do in one chapter, and character descriptions take up allot of page.

So, this is the second of the set of six I will be releasing. Now there is one last big time skip for the story for now in this chapter, basically we will see the arrival of Hotaru and the other harem member at the beginning, then deal with graduation and poking the proverbial 'bear' with the council.

I will say this, there is something I did because I thought it would be cool for plot, don't know how popular it will be. Let's just say the Ichibi isn't the only one with a different jinchuriki...

Finally most people by now probably want to know more of the harem, well two more will be reveled soon.

Now, Verily, tis Chapter Time!

Normal speech: "what"

Extremely loud group/single person shouting/screeching, aka banshee's of the pink variety: "What!"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context: 'what'

Letter/Book/Written text: 'What'

Demon/Summon speech: "what"

Demon/Summon thoughts: 'what'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did, He would look crazy awesome and not be a midget, seriously, even the fangirls that are constantly dieting are taller than him? What's up wit dat?

Chapter 2: Arrivals, Graduation and Council, and Contracts: Legacy of the Pure-bloods

-Konoha Gates, Two Months After Uchiha Massacre-

Naruto and Sarutobi were waiting at the gates of Konoha to meet the girl who Naruto was supposed to marry.

It was a bright morning with no clouds in the sky. They stood in a shadow cast by the large village gates.

The leader of the Tsuchigumo clan made a deal with his father in the last few months, his father had taken some super powerful forbidden jutsu that the old leader was going to have to seal into his granddaughter, and sealed it into the forbidden scroll of sealing.

The man was so ecstatic when he learned he wouldn't need to seal the jutsu into his granddaughter, when he found out Minato was having a son, he insisted on making a marriage contract with him, even though he was informed of the CRA.

Apparently a few months back her grandfather had died, and now she was coming to Konoha earlier than originally planned, so she could become a ninja for the village alongside him.

They saw two figures slowly approaching in the distance, one was short, a probably his fiancé, and the other was of average height. Then Shunka sensed something.

'It can't be...' She said.

'What can't be Kaa-san?' Naruto asked in confusion.

'It is I'm certain of it, coming from the small one...it's the Rokubi's chakra, it's one of my other Onee-chan's, it's Saiko-nee.' Shunka answered.

'You're sure?' Naruto asked.

'Positive.' She replied.

Naruto turned to the Hokage.

"Jiji, Kaa-san says that she senses the Rokubi." Naruto told him, getting wide eyes from the man.

"Is she certain?" He asked.

"Hai, she says that she senses it from the shorter figure." He answered.

Hiruzen got a sneaking suspicion he knew why her grandfather had died now, he knew Minato had given the man instructions on properly sealing something in case the Tsuchigumo clan ever made another jutsu as dangerous as the one sealed into the forbidden scroll, and most specifically the two seals that he had used to seal Kyuubi and Ichibi into his son.

Then he remembered a report a few months back of a burst of demonic chakra near the border, it hadn't lasted long and no evidence was found save for a few craters, but he now thought he knew where the chakra and craters came from, and why the chakra disappeared so quickly. He now wondered whether he should have had them inspect Tsuchigumo village as well, he suspected they'd find a bit more damage there.

They waited patiently for the figures to arrive. Ten minutes later they were only about twenty yards away and they clearly saw that one of the figures was an elderly man with thick eyebrows and a mustache, all grey-ish white.

The other figure was a girl in a light violet shirt with black shorts and ninja sandals. She was Naruto's fiancé, and the one from whom the Rokubi was being sensed by Shunka.

As soon as the two were in front of them Hiruzen stepped forward.

"Ah, you must be Tonbee, and this young one must be Hotaru." He said kindly, giving Hotaru a kindly smile, he knew that if she was coming to Konoha sooner than expected for the reasons he thought she was, then she hadn't seen much kindness recently.

Hotaru was a very pretty young girl. She had a widows peak and wavy honey blond hair with dark green eyes. He skin was pale and she had a heart shaped face with pink lips.

She looked timidly with her head lowered slightly to look at Naruto through her bangs. She didn't have contact with her Bijuu yet so she had no idea he was a jinchuriki as well, she was afraid he might hate her like the people in her village did now, if he found out she held a bijuu.

"Yes I am Tonbee, it is nice to meet you Hokage-sama, and this is Hotaru-chan." Said Tonbee in a good natured tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, and you too little Hotaru. Now let me introduce young Naruto here." Sarutobi said as he motioned to Naruto.

Naruto grinned as he held out his hand to Hotaru for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Hotaru-chan." He said with his grin still in place.

She looked and the boy and thought he was really cute, the black rings around his eyes and the whisker marks giving a feral yet regal handsomeness to him.

Hiruzen smiled at the interaction. He cleared his throat to get their attention.

"If you'd come with us, I believe we have much to discuss." Hiruzen said.

Tonbee nodded and the two elders took the lead as they made their way through the village, meanwhile, Naruto was talking to Hotaru excitedly.

"Wait till you see the compound, it's awesome! We have everything, our own onsen and swimming pool, huge training grounds with self repairing seals so you don't have to worry about damaging them too much. Then there's the library, we got the biggest library for shinobi in Konoha, it's even larger than the one in the Hokage Tower!" He explained in excitement.

Hotaru was finding it hard to get truly excited. She figured that it was just too good to be true that she would get all that after the past few months. After seeing all her neighbors and friends turn on her and call her demon had done a good amount of damage to her psyche. She couldn't shake the feeling he'd be disgusted by her when he found out she held the Rokubi like the nice man Utakata-sama.

It took them a good half hour to get to the Hokage tower at their leisurely pace. They walked up the steps to the Hokage's office. Once there Sarutobi went behind the desk and sat down. Tonbee sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, and Naruto pulled out the other one and held it for Hotaru. She blushed slightly at the kind act while he pushed in the chair.

Naruto went around the desk and leapt up on the open windowsill and sat there with his knees bent slightly with his arms on either side of his body.

He smiled reassuringly at Hotaru as she seemed nervous.

"So...it would seem that there is another reason for Hotaru coming early. It's hard being a jinchuriki in a village full of ignorant villagers isn't it Hotaru-chan? You hold the Rokubi if I'm not mistaken, correct?" He asked as he looked at her with a slightly sad gaze. This was the one accomplishment he wished his sensei the Shodai had never achieved.

Tonbee and Hotaru tensed at this, and Hotaru looked at Naruto in anguish as she expected him to start calling her monster, demon. He just kept up his reassuring smile as he sensed how she must be feeling.

"H-how did you find out?" Tonbee asked in slight anger, him blurting that out in front of the boy might have just ruined Hotaru's one chance at happiness now she had a Bijuu in her, other villages would want her, and only Konoha could protect her from them.

Hiruzen saw the looks on their faces and smiled slightly.

"You needn't worry, I have met many jinchuriki over the years, and three have been very close to me. One was almost like a second mother figure, the second was a daughter in all but blood who I looked after when she was sent here by her father, and finally the third is like a grandson to me, you need not worry of any bias from me." He said with a kind smile.

"That still didn't answer how you found out." Tonbee said, a little more calm.

"He didn't, I did and then I told him." Naruto said from his seat, shocking the two.

"You see there are advantages to having a bijuu sealed inside you if you have some sort of contact with them, for instance they can tell you when there is another jinchuriki around, and which bijuu they carry." He explained. That got Hotaru's eyes wide, he was a jinchuriki too?

"Y-y-you mean you have a bijuu in you to? Which one?" She asked.

Tonbee cut in.

"Judging from past events, and who his father was, I'd say Kyuubi." Tonbee said.

Naruto chuckled.

"You got it half right Oji-san." He said.

"How can that be half right?" Tonbee asked.

"Because I actually have two inside me, Kyuubi, and Ichibi, although since Kyuubi is kind of brain dead from the sealing, I've only spoken to the Ichibi, or as she prefers, Shunka." He said, shocking them as it was the first time they heard of a jinchuriki for two bijuu.

"Bijuu have genders?" Hotaru asked, she hoped she didn't have a male in her.

Naruto nodded.

"What gender is mine?" She asked.

"Female, one of five, the other four being, Nanabi, Nibi, Kyuubi, and Ichibi." Naruto told her.

After that they talked about the various things she'd need to know before moving in with him, including Sayuri's situation.

The only thing left after that was for Tonbee to escort her to the Senju compound gates and then they would part.

-Later, Senju Compound-

Hotaru was currently in the library, Naruto had been giving her a tour for the past hour. She looked around and saw a black-haired girl sitting across the room, and Naruto was making his way towards her.

"Hey Sayuri-chan, Hotaru-chan arrived, come meet her." He called.

The girl looked up and smiled at Naruto. She quickly got up and walked around the table, giving him a hug. She then turned to Hotaru.

"Hi, I'm Uchiha Sayuri, nice to meet you!" She said as she gave Hotaru a hug.

"I-it's nice to m-meet you too." Hotaru replied timidly.

"We came here because we finished the tour, and I wanted to help her make a training schedule. I figured a females input for the physical portion would be good." Naruto explained, surprising Hotaru as she didn't know he planned on doing that. She was both excited and touched he wanted to help with her training, she hadn't had very much, she only unlocked her chakra a little bit before the Rokubi was sealed into her.

"Now first I'm going to ask a question, have you noticed your body having an aching feeling recently, almost like it goes deeper than the muscle?" Naruto asked, Hotaru nodded, surprised he had asked.

"I thought so, since you weren't a baby when the sealing happened, it is rapidly expanding your chakra coils, it should be about done in a few months." He explained.

"By then the process will have slowed to a normal rate for jinchuriki." Naruto told her.

"Ok so the first thing you should learn is the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, it will help with learning things fast as well as chakra control, and other things." He said.

"Thank you guys for this, I want to be a great ninja to honor the man who held the Rokubi before me, he gave his life to save mine." She said in an extremely grateful tone.

With that their lives living together began.

-Two Months Later, Hokage's Office-

Naruto and his fiancé's were visiting the Hokage in his office, talking about the academy. Naruto managed to stay as 'dobe', although he had to seriously lower his grades to still score below Inuzuka Kiba in academics.

Sayuri as 'Sasuke' had maintained the top rank overall. Meanwhile, quickly upon entering the academy Hotaru had over taken all the other girls and become top of them, and third overall, only below Aburame Shino and Sayuri.

Suddenly there was a noise outside the door, Sayuri quickly activated her genjutsu.

It was just in time as the next second an Anbu team walked in with blue haired girl on the female cat masked ones back. Her hair was in a sort of spiky ponytail in the back with two bangs falling free to frame her face.

She had on a green coat like kimono with black pants on underneath.

"Hokage-sama, we found this girl in a village in Kiri on our scouting mission to see the status of the civil war beginning there. There were unmarked shinobi attacking her village, and trying to capture her specifically." The cat masked Anbu reported.

Just then the girl began to stir. She opened her eyes and saw the purple hair of the Anbu, and then lifted her head and looked around in panic at the people in the unfamiliar room.

"Where am I? Where's Kaa-chan?" She asked in panic. Then she remembered what happened and saw the white masks on the ninja's and freaked out. She was kicking and scratching trying to get away, then she just started to sob. The Anbu set her down and held her gently, comforting her and telling her she was safe.

Once the girl had calmed down the Anbu went and sat the girl down on the couch.

"What's your name" She asked gently.

"G-Guren." She replied.

"Well Guren, do you know why those men were trying to get you?" She asked.

"Y-yes, they said they wanted me because of the flowers I make." She said, confusing them, seeing a flower in a vase on the table Guren took it and the rest of the room watched as the petals became encased in pink crystal. Now they understood.

"Did they say anything else Guren-chan?" The Anbu asked.

"Hai, they said something about coming with them, that Oromaru-sama or someone wanted me as his next vessel.

All the ninja in the room tensed as they heard that. they knew who they had been talking about.

"I see." The Hokage said, speaking for the first time.

Guren looked at the old man in the white robes in curiosity.

"We know whom they spoke of, you are very lucky my Anbu found you, the man they spoke of is a very dangerous man." Hiruzen told her.

"B-but those weren't the only ninja! There were others, ones with white like them!" She exclaimed, pointing at the Anbu. This confused them, they thought it was most likely just Kiri hunter nin, but then...

"They were blank, and they had some sort of kanji on them, 'root' I think, that's why I was so scared when I woke up. They left before these ninja arrived, almost like they sensed them." She explained.

Hiruzen licked his lips, as he suspected he knew what they were doing there.

"Tell me, did these shinobi seem to be working with the unmarked ninja, or have their own objective?" He asked.

"They were working with them." She replied instantly.

'This is not good. Danzo, what have you done! It would seem my suspicions are not so farfetched after all.' The old Hokage thought.

"Well we will deal with that later, for now, we must figure out what to do for you, you could stay a civilian, or you could enter the ninja academy like Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun here." He told her.

Guren thought about it. She thought about it hard. Then she came to a decision. If her mother had been a ninja she might have lived. She didn't want to be a civilian, if she was, some ninja might come for her family some day, and then she wouldn't be able to defend them, she might die and leave them alone.

"I-I'd like t-to join the Academy if it's ok." Guren answered timidly.

Sarutobi smiled.

"That is fine, however there is still the problem of where you will go as far as living arrangements." Sarutobi said.

Luckily someone spoke up at this.

"H-Hokage-sama, I-I've been considering retiring from Anbu for a while now, and I think now is the best time, I would like to resign and become a regular Jonin so that I can take care of Guren-chan here." The least expected person in the room said.

It was the cat-masked Anbu next to Guren, code name 'Neko'. The reason it was a surprise was because Neko was an Anbu captain, and she had just attained that rank at the age of 17.

The Hokage merely smiled.

"I understand well 'Neko', or should I say Jonin Uzuki Yugao, you may remove your mask former Anbu captain 'Neko'. " He said in his grandfatherly tone, officially making sure that the resignation was official, as soon as an Anbu's identity was compromised in front of civilians they had to return to normal forces.

The reason he understood was because he knew that she had never had the chance to get close to someone to start a family with her Anbu duties. This was her chance to get to be a mother, even if she had children after Guren.

"I also approve the adoption of Guren-chan by jonin Uzuki Yugao." He said as Yugao took off her mask and tossed it to one of the other squad members. Then turned to Guren and smiled.

"Don't worry, it's going to be ok now." She told her.

Guren lunged at the women and hugged her ferociously, Happy someone was going to look after her. She missed her mom, but maybe Yugao could be her new mom.

After Naruto, 'Sasuke', and Guren and Yugao left, Sarutobi turned to the most senior of the three remaining Anbu.

"I want Danzo and ROOT gone, all children are to be taken alive if possible and be de-conditioned and any who can't be helped killed mercifully, all Anbu not vital to the protection of the village are being assigned to this, also all available elite chunin and higher as well, except for Yugao-chan." Hiruzen commanded. The Anbu nodded and shunshined away.

The next day would dawn with the ROOT base having been found, they found about 40 children alive and relatively healthy, and 15 who were too injured, they also found signs of hasty packing and 200 dead ROOT ninja, Danzo obviously didn't want them to be able to gain anything from his loss. Danzo himself left no trace of himself.

For the children, it was going to be an interesting four and a half years.

-Time-skip Four and a Half Years Later, Senju Compound-

A groan was heard as light streamed in through the window of a bedroom in the Senju compound. The light hit right in the face of the figure in the bed, instantly making their eyes blink.

The person sat up revealing them self to be a blond haired young man. His hair was spiky with it being shoulder length. his bangs were long and fell diagonally across his forehead framing his face, the one on the right almost partially obscuring the edge of his eye.

Speaking of his eyes, they were onyx and black rings around them almost like a raccoon. On his cheeks he had three whisker marks each. His face was narrow and muscular, not like someone his age usually. His skin tone was fair, and his body was well muscled, not overly so as to be bulky, but more than was normal for someone his age, like a runner.

The boy stood up, revealing himself to be about 5'2. This was Uchiha-Senju Naruto, heir (secret of course) to the Uchiha and Senju clans, although with luck the secret part would change today.

Today was graduation day and he was stoked. He quickly went and took a shower, always cold, it woke him up a lot better than warm water. Once he was out he dried off and then went back to his room.

He looked in his closet at the three orange jumpsuits. Thank god he didn't have to wear those any more. To play the part of dead last, he had to seriously lower his standards for people to believe he was more stupid than Inuzuka Kiba, a loud mouthed boy who, to his rage, constantly hit on Hotaru and attempted to flirt with her. No one flirted with his little firefly but him!

So for the past four and a half years, he had been acting like a complete clown, even using the Henge no Jutsu(1)to look like he was shorter than everyone else, and not anywhere near as muscular as he really was. He wore the orange jumpsuits to go with the act of the village idiot, just yesterday he had painted the Hokage Monument. He chuckled as he remembered that.

-Flashback Cometh-

Naruto dressed in the 'thing' as he liked to call it, was currently painting the faces on the Hokage Monument, and when he said painting, he meant that quite literally. He was using this as a heralding of sorts, of the announcement of who he was to the council, and was meant to give any shinobi observant enough a hint as to what it meant

He had first painted them so they had the colors as far as skin, eyes, and hair goes, that they did in life. Now most people would say that wasn't so bad, but then he made the final additions to each.

He made black rings around his father and his great-grandfather's eye's, and three whisker marks on each cheek. Then he painted a big peace sign on his great-grandfathers forehead. For his great-great-uncle, he painted 'I trained a monkey!' on his forehead in big red letters with an arrow pointing to his student, then he painted waterfall tears down his face.

For his Jiji he painted his face to look older, and made him look more like a monkey with blood running from his nose, and painted in red on his fore head was, 'I was trained by the water-boy!' with an arrow pointing to his sensei also on his cheeks Naruto painted another caption, 'I trained a pervert!'.

For his father he had painted a yellow streak across his fore head.

Now he was being chased by ninja across the village laughing uproariously.

"Hahaha, catch me if you can suckers!" He yelled in his idiot voice. The chunin were huffing, they really didn't want to chase the kid, frankly they thought the joke was hilarious, but the Hokage wanted to see him.

Naruto created a clone and switched with it to lead them away while he hid behind a blanket that blended with the fence. He sensed someone near him but played dumb.

"Hahaha look at those idiots, looks like I got away." He said. Then he heard the voice of his sensei.

"Oh yeah Naruto?" He asked.

-Flashback End-

Naruto moved past the jumpsuits and grabbed his real clothing and donned it quickly.

When he was finished he had on black Anbu pants that were taped at the bottom with black ninja sandals on. On his upper body he wore a tight black Anbu like tank top, minus the turtle neck; instead having a V-neck, with a mesh shirt underneath\. He also wore black arm warmers on his forearms. Over the shirt he wore Anbu chest armor that was modified to have pockets to hold scrolls, and in the center of the chest was a black Senju crest.

Over all of it he wore a high-collared dark blue cloak with sleeves that went to his elbows, and the inside being white. On the back Was a large Uchiha clan crest that spanned the width of his shoulder blades inside the red of the fan, he had the kanji for 'Ichi'. one; 'Kyuu', nine; and 'Gogyō', five elements written in the white in black. The cloak ended just a few inches below his knees. He had a kunai pouch taped to each leg.

It was his mothers cloak, he had it modified to fit him, he had them all modified. The vest was hers too, also modified, along with her others, he only kept the originals the way they were, on a statue of his mother he had made with his sand, it was a recreation of the picture of her and his father standing on top of the Hokage Monument before she got pregnant.

It was his way of honoring her, don't get him wrong he had nothing against his father, he loved him too, but he loved her more.

He looked in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. Then Naruto Looked over to the shelves above the bed that held the plushy toys his mother had made for him when she was pregnant, he had found them in the compound, apparently She and his father had begun preparing to move here before the attack.

There was a plushy of his father's summons, Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro. There was also one of his grandmother's summon Katsuyu, and also three of his mothers and grandfathers summons. Besides these she had also made a plushy Hiraishin kunai, and also of her Susanoo.

He didn't play with them, but he'd never get rid of them, they were made by his mother.

He went to the door and hefted up the final piece to his attire. It was a large calabash-shaped gourd made of sand that had a black strap on it and a cork in the top. It was covered in black designs. It looked heavy, but it wasn't, the designs were actually seals to make it feather light. Inside it had a large amount of seals engraved . They were containment seals. They contained more sand than what was in the gourd already, in fact, he was actually carrying enough sand to create a few large sand dunes. This made up for the lack of sand in Konoha, and made it so he didn't have to make it as he was fighting.

Shaking his head he walked out of the room and into the hall. Walking through the halls of the Senju compound he once again marveled at how beautiful it was. On the outside it looked like a large three tiered old Japanese-style building. Around the central building there was a two tier wrap around building.

On the inside though, it was much more modern looking with modern furniture and walls and everything.

He reached the kitchen to be greeted with the sight of his two bombshell fiancé's. Over the years they developed from beautiful girls, into completely drop-dead gorgeous young women.

Sayuri was 5'0 and had fairly large bust, being high C-cup. Her hair was now about the same length her mothers was, with her bangs going to her chin She still had skin as pale as it was when they first met, it refused to tan, which he wasn't complaining about because he liked it the color it was. Her red lips were fuller than when she was a child and her face had lost its baby fat, making it as heart shaped as her mothers. She had wide hips and a full heart shaped butt with a slight bubble to it. with sculpted legs, and a very slim stomach.

She was currently dressed in the clothes she chose for when they became genin. It consisted of a semi-tight Uchiha style high collar shirt that was sleeveless and had a slit down to just above the bottom of her bust in the front that made it open, exposing a large amount of cleavage, the Uchiha clan symbol was on the back and was large, the shirt ended just above the belly button, it was white on the inside. Under this she wore a mesh undershirt that didn't really hide the skin underneath, the sleeves went to just above her elbow.

Like Naruto she wore black arm warmers. For her lower half she wore mid-thigh length biker shorts that stopped . She wore knee high black high heeled ninja sandals for her feet., she had a kunai pouch on both legs and a equipment pouch on her right hip.

Then he turned to Hotaru, she was living proof of the theory that a kunoichi's breasts grew larger the more chakra they had, this being because the chakra network flowed through them and the larger the coils the better the flow, and the increased flow stimulated development. She had a mid D-cup bust, and most likely would one day rival Naruto's grandmother in the breast size department. Currently she stood at 4'10

Hotaru's wavy hair was now long enough to reach the top of her back. She wore the same on her lower body as Sayuri did, except her hip pouch was on her left hip. Her skin was still a pale color and her pink lips had become slightly pouty. She had wide hips and a bubble-like heart shaped ass with her legs being sculpted like Sayuri.

Like the other two, she had a high collared garment on her upper body. Hers was a black Uchiha shirt. The shirt was full length and was almost skin tight, the only place it wasn't being the sleeves. There was a slit down the front going to her waist line, exposing even more cleavage than Sayuri. There was mesh covering the exposed skin, not hiding it at all, the reason for this was she had a tight mesh shirt sewed into the shirt over it so her shirt wouldn't slip off. The sleeves were the same length as Naruto's and the shirt was white on the inside. She also wore black arm warmers. Most important though, was the large Uchiha crest on her back.

The answer to this conundrum was in her eyes that were such a dark green they were on the verge of being black, and her skin tone that was as pale as Sayuri's.

-Flashback-

It was Hotaru's tenth birthday and she was in the kitchen of the Senju compound with Sayuri and Naruto. She'd just been given five Uchiha clan fūma shuriken made of chakra metal.

Now she was looking at the box Naruto had placed in front of her. It was a flat box. She took off the top and stared dumbly at the contents. It was the back of a shirt, and Uchiha shirt, with the Uchiha crest.

She was confused and it read on her face. She was shocked to see not only Naruto but Sayuri smiling at her.

"You see Hotaru-chan, I know you hate the fact you are part of the Tsuchigumo clan after they turned on you for being a jinchuriki." He said, getting a slight glare at the mention of the clan who turned on her for simply holding a bijuu.

"So I want to give you the best gift I could imagine, to not be a Tsuchigumo anymore." He told her, gaining wide eyes.

"You see when I met my Kaa-chan in my mindscape, she told me something no-one else knew, she had a seal placed on her that was connected to a container of preserving fluid, upon her death, it transferred her real eyes to the container, and used pre-stored chakra to create replica's to replace them.

I am going to use the two jutsu the ancient Uchiha did to turn someone into a pure blood Uchiha, the only thing that will stay of the Tsuchigumo is if there is a bloodline that could be useful, and if it is dormant it will most likely unlock it." Naruto explained.

Hotaru blinked slowly. Once what he said registered she glomped him and began kissing all over his face.

-Flashback End-

After that day she officially became an Uchiha, and it turned out, the Tsuchigumo did have a dormant kekkei genkai, two in fact. Futton, boil release; and Ranton, storm release. Both were rarely seen outside water country and lightning country respectively

"Hey girls, ready to go out and shock our classmates, and break some records?" Naruto asked. The girls nodded enthusiastically.

"I can't wait to see the looks on your fangirls faces when they see you're not a boy Yuri-chan." Hotaru giggled.

Sayuri groaned at this.

"Man it will be nice not having them anymore, although I think the pink haired howler monkey might go lesbian if she does." She replied. Naruto snickered at this.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, if that lecherous mutt tries hitting on you, I am going to hit on him with some of my sand." Naruto growled. Sayuri giggled at this and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks Naru-kun, can you keep the banshee off me as well?" Sayuri asked, getting a nod from Naruto.

With that the three got up and headed to the armory after that, it was right across from the library.

They had each begun using a sword, each different. But one thing they had in common was the metal they were made of, they were all made of a special metal that the Senju found long ago and called adamantium, because once melted and then cooled, it was indestructible and blades made with it were said to be as sharp as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi, but they didn't have a special cutting power, that's just how sharp they were.

They had all found a style of blade they liked and made one out of the metal, they still had a decent amount of the metal, enough to make at least six more swords if not more.

But that wasn't all there was to the swords, no Naruto had made seals on the swords that gave them the ability of Kubikiribōchō of the seven swords of Kiri. So if by some chance they were ever damaged, they would repair themselves by taking iron the enemies spilled blood and convert it to adamantium. He had also added seals on them to make them feather light for those whose chakra is keyed to them, but for those that aren't, the sword became so heavy it was impossible to lift. The final seals he put on them was to make it so they could summon their swords to their hands if they ever got separated from them, it was sort of like a summoning seal combined with a storage seal.

They walked in and all three headed to their respective swords. They rested on pedestals at the end of the room. They had all given their swords names, they felt that they were that fine of blades.

Hotaru's was first, and it was an chokuto that was. The blade itself was bluish silver and was two feet in length with a eight inch long handle. The handle was wrapped in a dark green cloth that matched her eyes, with diamond patches of the bluish silver adamantium of the handle being visible. The Tsuba was in the shape of three magatama in a circle and was the color of dark gold even though it too was adamantium, the end cap and the habaki being the same color.

This was Fundohime, The Wrathful Princess.

Next was Sayuri's on the right side. Hers was a Tsurugi, a double sided straight blade. The blade was about two feet and four inches in length and the handle about eight inches long. The handle was wrapped in a light purple cloth with little diamonds of the bluish silver metal showing. The tsuba was like a sort of crescent moon and was colored the same dark gold as Hotaru's blade. The habaki was a teardrop like shape and it's point pointed the same way as the blade, and there was a red magatama design on it, with it being the same dark gold, and the end cap being the same.

This was Sayuri's blade, Kibishī, The Severer.

Last was Naruto's in the center. His was a zanbato, longer than he was tall by a little over a foot including the handle. It was basically a giant katana being slightly curved. The blade was the same bluish silver as the others and it was five feet in length and six inches wide, and the handle being ten inches long but still the same thickness as a regular hilt. The habaki was a simple one and the same color as the girls blades. The handle was wrapped in a blood-red cloth with diamonds of the bluish metal showing through. The tsuba was a large rectangle with Japanese dragon designs on the top.

This was his blade, Yūbanahōchō, The Graceful-Cleaver. Although for some reason he always had a feeling, that he blade wasn't meant for him, it fit his style, but didn't feel quite right. That's why he had been working on the creation of a blade he felt would truly fit him, it was going to be a master piece, not that this one wasn't, it just wasn't the masterpiece for him. It was based on one of the seven swords of the mist.

They sealed their weapons away and began to turn and walk out.

"Alright, I think we are ready, come on." He told them. The girls nodded in assent.

-Half Hour Later, Academy-

The academy classroom was a relatively big room with a high ceiling. There was a sliding door at both the front and back of the room. The desks were tiered and in rows of three.

The students were gathering in the class, there wasn't really that many there yet. All heads turned to look as the door was opened and in walked three individuals. It took them a second to recognize the only male, the one in the middle.

It was the 'dobe' and he was taller, and dressed in actual ninja clothing. They knew who the blond girl was, many of the males, and especially Inuzuka Kiba.

The raven haired girl they had never seen before, but she was hot.

Kiba let out a wolf whistle from his seat in the front row.

Naruto and the girls ignored him and simply strode back to the last row in the class and sat down.

They waited there for a few minutes before a duo came up and sat down in the seats in across the aisle from them. The one was dressed in a mesh shirt with an grey shirt over it and had a lazy expression and his hair in a pineapple ponytail.

The chubby boy next to him had on a green over shirt with a white shirt with the kanji for 'food' in red. They were Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Choji.

Shikamaru turned to the three and stared at them lazily.

"Troublesome, I see you two dropped the henge's." He commented. The two just shook their heads in amusement, figures the lazy Nara knew.

"Yep, we were only wearing them until we make genin and we know we are going to today." Naruto replied.

"*Munch* *Munch*, That's cool Naruto, so Sasuke, you were a girl?" Choji asked, just wanting to confirm it. Sayuri nodded.

"Yeah, but my name is actually Sayuri." She replied.

"My only question is why'd you do it?" Choji asked.

It was Shikamaru who answered.

"Because Choji, remember when our Tou-san's told us about the CRA and how they wished they could get rid of it? It's a troublesome law that the civilian council could enact if they knew she was a civilian, women only have the choice if they are a kunoichi, men don't get it period, like I said, troublesome." He explained.

Choji nodded at this.

Just then the door opened once more and in walked one of a girl who if Naruto was honest, he had a crush on. She was one of the two 'ice princesses' of the academy, being her and Hotaru.

She had cherry red lips and skin as fair as Sayuri and Hotaru. She had dark eyes and her hair was light blue which she kept in a spiky ponytail with long strands framing her face. Her breasts were a high C-cup. Her legs were long and slender and her hips wide and ass heart shaped and full, her waist being very slim. All in all she had the perfect hourglass figure.

She used to wear a green kimono-like coat but now she opted for a forest green kimono-like blouse with sleeves going to her elbows. It was loosened around the chest to show off more of her cleavage, with the same kind of mesh top underneath as Sayuri and Hotaru. The top was held together by a black obi right underneath the bust, further accentuating it. Finally there was a white lotus on the back. She wore fishnet shorts that went to her mid-thighs and a black skirt with slits in the side for movement. Her knee length high heeled black ninja sandals were similar to Sayuri and Hotaru's. She had black fingerless gloves on her hands, but no metal plates. On her back was strapped a Ōdachi.

This was Uzuki Guren, the adopted daughter of former Anbu captain Uzuki Yugao, and second ranked kunoichi, just a few points behind Hotaru, and Sayuri of course, but she would be rookie of the year.

Guren took her usual cold glance around the room, until her eyes landed on Naruto and a slight blush formed.

'Naruto-kun looks even hotter than before, but who's that other girl next to him?' She thought to herself. Let it be known, Guren had a crush on Naruto as well, it was partially what motivated her to become such a great kunoichi, she figured if she put her all into training herself to be the best kunoichi there was, he would accept if she were to confess her feelings, and not see her as some useless fangirl, which she could tell he despised.

Guren was by no means a fangirl, because unlike them she did not waste her time stalking him. She remembered back to how she gained her crush on him.

-Flashback-

Guren was on the roof of the academy it was four months after she had arrived here, and it was lunch time, she was doing what she always did at lunch. She was on the roof tending to the garden she had started. Guren had always liked tending to flowers, it stemmed from her birth mother naming her after one, how she said she was just as rare and beautiful as the blossom, so it was fitting she be named after it.

Currently she was watering her favorite, the white camellia. The plant was still small as she had only planted it a month ago. Suddenly the watering can was knocked from her hands. She looked up in anger only to feel slight fear as she saw three mean looking boys a few years older than her grinning down in a menacing manner.

She was worried. Her adoptive mother had begun to teach her taijutsu but it wasn't nearly good enough to take care of these bullies.

"Well well, look what we have here boys, a little girl watering her flowers, how cute." The one in the middle sneered.

"Ha, I wonder what would happen if we messed them up?" The one on the left chuckled. With that he stomped on her lilies. She gasped in anger.

"Yeah, bet if we destroy enough, she'll cry like the little girl she is." The one on the right said as he ground his foot down on the small rose bush she'd been starting.

"Hehehe, good idea." The middle one said as he brought his foot down on her beloved camellia's.

With that the tears that had begun forming in her eyes had begun to fall and she had started sobbing lightly.

"Ha, look at her, so pathetic." The leader sneered. He brought his hand back to try and hit her but found it caught in an iron grip.

The boy looked back to find a shorter blond haired kid about three years younger glaring at him.

"I'd say it's you who's pathetic, needing to bully someone smaller and younger than you to make you feel better because you realize how pathetic you are compared to those your age, what's a matter, scared to pick on someone your age?" Naruto said scathingly. The boy tried to pull his arm free but it didn't move.

Guren looked up at her savior and saw the boy from the Hokage's office when she first arrived, who she found out was called Naruto, and was the 'dead last'. She tried to get him to run by warning him with her eyes, either he didn't notice or he was ignoring it.

"Hey kid, let me go before we teach you a lesson!" The bully growled.

"Na, I think I'll just snap your wrist and beat the crap out of you and your butt biddies." Naruto grinned. He did just as he said as he tightened his grip and everyone heard a sickening 'snap'.

He let go and the boy stumbled back and cradled his arm.

"Get him!" He growled.

The two other boys moved to punch him but Naruto jumped and did a perfect split legged kick to hit both boys in the face, making them stumble back.

Naruto used this to spring board off their shoulders and shoot towards the leader, slamming his fist into his gut so hard the boy spat out a little bit of blood.

The bully flew back and hit the ground. The other two were frozen in fear.

"Take that trash and leave now before I change my mind and decide to let Kaa-san have your blood." He said sinisterly.

They didn't hesitate in grabbing him and running.

Naruto then turned and knelt down next to Guren.

"Hey, you okay? It's Guren right?" He asked getting a teary nod from her.

"M-my f-flowers." She said shakily as she looked at her beloved camellia plant.

Naruto frowned as he looked at them.

"Hey close your eyes for a second." Naruto told her. Guren was confused but nodded none the less.

Naruto bent down and channeled his chakra into the earth. He had learned to use his chakra to rejuvenate plants. He used it in his own garden. It wasn't mokuton, more like medical jutsu for plants. The plants were repaired and stood just like they were before.

"Ok, you can open them now." He said with a smile.

Guren opened her eyes and gasped as she looked at the restored plants.

She gently caressed the camellia plant as she made a teary smile at him.

"H-how'd you do that?" She asked in wonder.

"Sorry I can't tell you, it's a secret, but don't let those jackasses get to you, I happen to think it's nice that you like taking care of flowers." He replied with a smile.

Guren smiled as well.

"Sorry, but I gotta go, I'll see you around Guren-chan" He said.

Guren blushed as he turned and walked away.

-A Few Weeks Later, Training Ground-

Yugao looked at her adoptive daughter throwing herself into her training with a frenzied fierceness.

She marveled at the change she had gone through over the past few weeks. Guren had already trained hard as it was, but when she came home from school a few weeks ago, she had asked if they could double her training. Yugao obliged, silently wondering what brought it on.

Seeing Guren finish her set of kicks, she decided to find out.

"Guren-chan can I ask you something?" She asked. Guren came up breathing slightly hard with sweat glistening on her skin.

"Yes Kaa-san?" She answered.

"What brought this sudden desire to train twice as hard on?" She asked.

Guren blushed slightly as she looked down and toed the ground nervously.

"W-well a few weeks ago three older students were bullying me, they destroyed my flowers. One of them was even going to hit me." She said quietly, Yugao got angry at this and was about to ask if she knew who they were.

"B-but then someone caught his wrist and stopped it. It was Naruto, he broke his wrist and then he beat them all up like it was nothing it was so amazing!" She exclaimed at the end, hers eyes showing admiration.

"Th-then he turned to me and asked if I was ok, when I told him about the flowers he told me to close my eyes, and when I opened them the plants were back to the way they were." She told her.

Here Guren blushed harder.

"S-so I-I kind of started to like him, I want to be stronger so I can be different from those fangirls that just stock the boy they like while neglecting training, Naruto seems to hate them, so I want to be as strong as I can be so he'll notice me!" She declared at the end. Yugao hid a smile at this.

It seemed her little Guren had a crush, at least she wanted to get their attention the right way.

"Well Guren-chan, I'm going to help you then, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be the so strong he won't be able to not notice you, in fact, I am going to teach you all there is to being a Kunoichi, including the best weapon you have that is sure to get his attention!" She said enthusiastically. Guren looked up at her mother, having not expected her to be so supportive of it.

"Wh-what weapon?" She asked.

Yugao knelt down and cupped her cheek gently as she smiled at her.

"Why your beauty of course, that's something that men like, a woman that is beautiful without having to work hard at it, and that is something you have." She told Guren.

Guren's heart soared at these words.

-Flashback End-

Guren looked and saw Naruto was actually looking at her. She hid a smirk as she saw her new attire got his attention.

She walked towards the aisle and was going to continue, until the lecherous Inuzuka stepped in her way.

Kiba had a cocky grin as he thought she had realized how alpha he was and was blushing at him since Naruto was seated behind him.

"Hey Guren-chan, looking good, how about you and me go 'celebrate' after we make genin?" He asked with a lecherous grin when he said 'celebrate'.

Quick as a flash her sword was out and pointed at his manhood.

"How about you back off before I ensure you can never 'celebrate' with anyone mongrel?" She replied. Kiba began sweating as he slowly stepped backwards and sat back down.

"Good doggy." She said, with that she walked up the steps and sat in the seat right in front of Naruto. She turned around on the bench so her back was to the desk and leaned back against it with her arms on either side of her, also resting on the desk. Thus thrusting her breasts out forward.

"Hey Hotaru-chan, Naruto-kun love the new look, but who's this new girl? Where's Sasuke-san?" She asked.

"Uchiha Sayuri, nice to meet you, as for Sasuke, that was just me under a henge." Sayuri replied. She looked at the bluenette and had an inward smirk

She and Hotaru noticed how she looked at Naruto, and knew that they'd found another girl to be his wife.

Guren looked surprised at this but shrugged it off, her mother told her about the CRA, and that she shouldn't reveal her crystal release until she became a genin because of it, it looks like Sayuri had to find another way.

She went back to looking at the two girls, while she was friends with Hotaru, she was competition because of how close she was to Naruto, and then there was Sayuri, who was also close to him.

She then turned her gaze to the object of her affection and her eyes noticed the crest on the Anbu armor.

'I know I've seen that somewhere but where?' She thought. Guren couldn't put her finger on it but something was nagging at the back of her mind. It had something to do with being with Naruto, she just didn't know how.

Before she could concentrate on it, a rumbling sound was heard down the hall. They all knew what was coming. The door crashed open and in came Ino and Sakura, both panting heavily with their hands on their knees. Guren turned around and sneered at the useless fangirls.

Sakura straightened up and grinned at Ino.

"Ha Ino-pig! I got here first, I get to sit next to Sasuke-kun!" The banshee screeched.

"No way forehead! I was clearly head!" Ino shot back.

"Ha as if, I had to look back to see you, I was at least a quarter of an inch ahead!" She screeched.

"Would you two shut up and sit down already." Guren growled as she fingered her swords hilt.

The two girls turned to shout at her only to see someone missing.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" They asked dumbly. No one answered so they were forced to go sit down.

A few minutes late Iruka walked through the door with Mizuki trailing behind.

Iruka was dressed in the standard chunin attire with a deep tan and a scar across his nose. He had his brown hair tied up in a pineapple ponytail like Shikamaru.

Mizuki was also dressed in standard chunin attire with a bandana like hitai-ate and grey hair.

Iruka walked to the front of class and took out his clipboard. He began to call role then.

He got through most of the list and finally came to the T's

"Tsuchi-" He began but was interrupted.

"That's Uchiha Hotaru, and here sensei." Hotaru answered, gaining looks from everyone in the room at that, and glares from the fangirls thinking that she stole 'their Sasuke-kun'.

"Ok." Iruka said.

"Uzuki Guren." He called, gaining a 'here' from Guren.

"Uchiha Sas-" He was interrupted once more.

"That's Uchiha Sayuri sir, and here." Sayuri answered. The entire class minus five people snapped their heads to look again at the girl in the back row.

"What!" The fangirls screeched. Sakura was loudest.

"Quit the joke Sasuke-kun! Turn back to your handsome true form!" She screeched, causing all to hold their ears, and Kiba's almost burst.

Sayuri glared at Sakura.

"Listen here you useless banshee, I am in my true form, I hid my true gender so the civilian council; couldn't enact the CRA on me while I was a civilian, since I am going to become a genin today, there is no reason to keep up the charade.

As for any boys that want to try and get me to go out with them, the answer is no! I am happily engaged to someone." She said.

Getting the boys in the class who had been drooling at the prospect of marrying a hot Uchiha and thus becoming the Co-head of a major clan to scowl, especially Kiba.

"Oh yeah well who's that? I'll beat him and then you'll be mine!" He said with a cocky smile.

"You'll find out soon enough. But you'll never beat him." Sayuri replied coldly.

"A-anyways, l-let's continue with roll, hopefully there will be no more shocking revelations today." Iruka chuckled while rubbing the back of his head nervously. Famous. Last. Words.

"Ok, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka called. Naruto simply raised his hand.

He couldn't wait to make genin, unlike Sayuri he couldn't reveal his secret before he was a genin.

"Ok let's get to the written exam." Iruka declared as he got the tests gave them to Mizuki to pass out. Mizuki went around and passed them out.

When he went to give Naruto his, he cast a genjutsu on it to make it appear to be an Anbu test.

Let it be known, he was one of the two percent that hated Naruto.

Naruto looked at the test and frowned.

"Alright, you have 50 minutes, go!" Iruka called.

He quickly expelled the genjutsu and began answering the test questions. He was done ten minutes in. He looked and saw that Hotaru and Sayuri had finished as well.

Naruto grabbed their tests and walked down the aisle to place them in the basket.

Iruka looked at them curiously. He began grading them to find all three were perfect scores. Guren came up and placed her test in the basket right after Naruto, and like theirs had been, it was a perfect score.

'I knew he was holding back, and now I have a pretty good idea why' Iruka thought as he looked up to see him speaking quietly with Hotaru and Sayuri.

He then looked closer at the name on top of his paper and his eyebrows shot up.

Uchiha-Senju Naruto

'So much for no more revelations' Iruka dead panned.

After the time was up he cleared his throat.

"Ok, now it's time for lunch, meet here in a half hour to begin the practical." Iruka told them.

-Thirty Minutes Later, Target Range-

"Ok class, you're going to step up one at a time and throw the projectiles." Iruka said.

With that he began calling names.

Most of the civilians did mediocre, not scoring more than 5/10.

The banshee didn't even score that, she got a 3/10.

Ino managed to score a 5/10.

Kiba only did slightly better with a 6/10.

Choji and Shikamaru scored a 7/10.

Hinata, Shino, and the weird pale kid Sai scored 8/10.

Sai had been one of the children who had been kidnapped by Danzo, he wasn't too far into the conditioning to make him loyal to Danzo, but he was almost all the way through the conditioning to remove emotions. He still had trouble understanding most emotions and often ended up putting his foot in his mouth. He was adopted shortly after being found by an Anbu named Tenzo, he had been the one to save him. Sai was fiercely loyal to the village as a result of being rescued.

"Ok next is Uzuki Guren." Iruka called. Guren smirked as she walked up confidently, and bent down to pick up the projectiles, purposefully making sure her ass was facing right at Naruto who was directly behind the place they were supposed to throw from.

Naruto had gulped as he saw Guren bend down. If he didn't know better he'd say she had purposefully made sure she was facing directly away from him, he could have sworn he saw her smirk when she glanced back after standing up.

Straightening up she whipped her arms forward, throwing them all at once and hitting all ten, some were on the edge of the circle that marked it a hit, but none were outside of it.

"Ok 10/10, next is...Uchiha... Hotaru." Iruka said, making sure to get the name right as Hotaru was looking at him and he could swear he saw a oni mask slowly appearing behind her despite her sweet smile. The mask quickly disappeared as soon as he said the name.

Hotaru skipped forward and grabbed all the projectiles and whipped them forward, hitting 10/10 as well. She sauntered back to the other two with a grin on her face, getting a high five from both.

"Another 10/10., alright, Uchiha...Sayuri, you are next." Iruka called. Sayuri nodded.

She walked forward and grabbed the kunai and shuriken. Just like the last two she threw them all at once and they all hit inside the target circles.

"Again, 10/10, finally is Uzumaki Naruto." He said.

Naruto walked forward lazily, and several people were surprised that he wasn't shouting how awesome he was going to do.

He picked up the projectiles he felt something off, he glanced to the side and saw Mizuki was looking at him with a smirk. Naruto realized it was a genjutsu. and that his perception was shifted. Casting a seal less henge on his eyes he activated his sharingan and performed the Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten(2). Sure enough, his sight was a foot off in the genjutsu.

He then threw the projectiles and hit a perfect score, with all the shots hitting directly in the center of the circle. The students were in shock that the 'dobe' had scored a perfect 10.

"Yet again, 10/10." Iruka said.

Mizuki who was right next to Iruka and was grinning suddenly lost the grin, what did he mean? He made sure the 'demon brat' was in a genjutsu to mess up his perception. He'd watched the kunai and shuriken sail wide.

"Iruka I think you need your eyes checked, the kunai and shuriken are a foot off." He chuckled.

Sayuri spoke up then.

"No I think it's you that needs your eyes checked Mizuki-sensei, all the kunai and shuriken are in the exact center of the bulls eye." She told him, shocking Mizuki. He looked back and sure enough the projectiles were right in the center of the targets.

The class laughed at him for the mistake while Mizuki grit his teeth that he had failed to mess up the demon brat.

"Alright lets head to the taijutsu ring everyone."

Iruka commanded. The class began to follow wordlessly.

-A Few Minutes Later, Taijutsu Ring-

"Alright, the first match is..." Iruka began.

The matches progressed and it was like the projectile test, the civilians had matches and they were using only mediocre academy taijutsu and moving at barely above civilian speed, when they should at least be at low genin speed.

The first interesting match was one between Shino and Shikamaru. They moved at low genin speed and continued the exchange for a few minutes before Shikamaru gave up, stating 'it's too troublesome'.

Next was Kiba vs. Choji, with Kiba being faster, he won just barely and only because Choji couldn't use his clans size enhancing jutsu.

"Alright, next is Uzuki Guren vs. Ino." Iruka called.

Guren strode up to the center with a confident stride and a blank face. Internally she was determined to demolish the fangirl, she despised them, they made all kunoichi look weak.

Ino walked up with a smirk.

"Ready to lose Guren?" She said with a cocky smile.

"Amazing, you truly believe that a pathetic fangirl like you has a chance of beating me, well I will open your eyes to the truth, you are pathetic, always neglecting training because you think your prince charming will save you, it sad really, so much potential and it's wasted on you." Guren replied, pissing Ino off.

"Oh yeah well we'll see what you think when I beat you!" Ino shot back.

"Hajime!" Iruka declared as he backed up.

Before Ino could react Guren stepped behind her and began to pinch a muscle in the back of Ino's neck with her arm holding her throat, while whispering in her ear.

"I too have a boy I like, but the difference is I put my time into training to become strong to impress him, I don't diet, I eat what I want because I train so much it will not matter, if you compare my figure to yours you will see my method has yielded better results both in skill and natural looks." Guren whispered as she let Ino fall forward, temporarily unconscious. Iruka came up and used some smelling salts on Ino as Guren walked back to her spot.

Ino got up and went back to her spot with a contemplative look on her face.

"Next will be Hyuuga Hinata vs. Uchiha Hotaru." Iruka called.

The girls stepped forward, with Hinata looking timid and poking her fingers together.

Hotaru didn't look like she was enjoying this much. Truth be told she liked Hinata, she was a sweet girl, but she thought she could be a bit less shy.

"Hajime." Iruka called as he leapt back.

"Sorry Hinata." Hotaru said before disappearing in a burst of speed and appearing behind Hinata, giving her a chop to the back of the neck.

"Winner Hotaru." Iruka called.

Next up was Sai against a civilian boy. He utterly demolished him.

"Next is Uchiha Sayuri vs. The Ban- I mean- Haruno Sakura." Iruka called, almost calling Sakura by the name he always thought of her as in his head.

Sayuri stepped up to the ring looking annoyed while Sakura was excited.

"Hajime!" Iruka called.

"Just you watch Sayuri-chan, I'll prove how come I'm the one for you!" Sakura screeched.

Sayuri disappeared in a burst of speed and punched Sakura in the face, breaking her nose and sending her flying out of the ring to hit the wall hard.

"Pathetic fangirl, I knew she'd turn into a lesbian if I revealed I was a girl." She said as she turned and walked away, making the class laugh.

Even the former 'Sasuke' fangirls did. Even they weren't that obsessed!

Naruto's fangirls were just hoping he wasn't a girl because in one day he went from cute to hot, and dobe to mysterious.

Iruka looked and saw that the only student left was Naruto. He frowned, seems he'd have to face one of the chunin.

"Um, it looks like you're going to have to go against Mizuki-sensei Naruto, he'll try and hold back a bit to make it fair." Iruka said in a apologetic tone. Naruto just grinned.

He walked up to the ring and stood across from the chunin, still with the grin, he knew Mizuki wouldn't hold back, that just means he didn't need to either, and he was dying to try out this move he saw a pair of green clad ninja training in, he'd been practicing on trying to see the chakra. He was hoping to get his eyes to mangekyo soon. Then he could even do Hyuuga techniques.

Although now that he thought about it, maybe he should use the variant of it he created so he didn't kill him.

"Don't worry gaki, I'll go easy on you." Mizuki called in an attempt at a nice tone, he was fighting from letting out a sadistic smirk at getting his hands on the 'demon brat'.

Naruto's grin widened.

"Don't blink." Naruto called to him. Mizuki was confused but ignored it.

"Hajime!" Iruka declared.

Naruto disappeared. Mizuki blinked in confusion. When his eyes opened after the millisecond long blink, Naruto was bent down in front of him and put his hand as a brace on the ground as he kicked Mizuki right underneath the jaw, snapping his neck upwards as he shot upwards into the air. Naruto pushed of the ground hard, appearing behind Mizuki, making Iruka gasp as he recognized the move. He had once been on a chunin team underneath Maito Gai.

"Dancing Leaf Shadow, amazing!" He exclaimed.

'But does he know that as well?' Iruka wondered.

Ino who was next to him wondered what the big deal was.

"What's the big deal, all he did was appear beneath him." She said.

"The big deal is that it is a very advanced taijutsu move, one most chunin can't pull off, it also leads to a very deadly taijutsu move, I just hope for Mizuki's sake Naruto doesn't know that move." Iruka explained, shocking Ino that the 'dobe' knew such an advanced maneuver.

Back with Naruto and Mizuki Naruto was preparing for the next part.

"Dancing Leaf Shadow." He whispered in Mizuki's ear.

"Be glad I chose to use this next move instead of the one this usually precedes." He finished.

With that he began to deliver blow after blow to Mizuki, ending by slamming an axe kick into his stomach just as he reached the ground, making Mizuki arch his body and cough out blood.

"Shishi Rendan"(3) Naruto called as the kick hit. He then got up, not even slightly exhausted. He eliminated the physical strain months ago. The same could be said for the Omote Renge(4).

As he began to walk away from the battered chunin, Naruto laughed and everyone was wondering why he was laughing.

He answered when he stopped in front of Iruka.

"I warned him not to blink." He chuckled.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto." Iruka said with a smile, it was pretty funny.

"Ok everyone, come inside and line up in front of the door to wait for your name to be called to come do the ninjutsu portion." Iruka told them.

They nodded here. With that they began to walk inside.

-Hallway a Few Minutes Later-

The students were all lined up and waiting patiently for their turn. Hotaru, Sayuri, and Naruto were in the back, right behind Guren.

Naruto decided to start a conversation with his bluenette crush.

"So Guren-chan, I heard from Jiji your Kaa-san's going to be one of the jonin sensei this year." Naruto said.

Guren turned to him and had a expression.

"Jiji?" She asked.

"The Hokage." Sayuri told her, surprising Guren that he called the Hokage gramps.

"So he said my Kaa-chan's going to be a jonin sensei?" She asked in surprise

"Yeah, he told me about four of them, there was her; Uzuki Yugao, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, and Hatake Kakashi, and I hope that my Sensei is one of those four." He said. Guren was wondered why he said he wanted one of them as a sensei.

"Why those four?" She asked in confusion.

"Because of how elite they are, they're the cream of the crop as far as jonin in the village go, Kurenai might be a new jonin but she is rumored to be able to make a genjutsu so strong, a Hyuuga can't see through it, and she is the weakest of the four." He explained, getting wide eyes from Guren, she knew how sharp a Hyuuga's eyes were, then she wondered how he got that information.

"How did you get that information?" She asked in curiosity.

Naruto responded by taking a small black book out of his hip pouch with a golden leaf insignia on the cover and back.

"This is a bingo book, they're given to the Anbu to help identify missing nin they come across, it is made by the bounty office for each country, and an updated version is released every three weeks. I get Jiji to give me one every time a new one comes out." He explained.

Then he turned the page and showed Kurenai's info.

After putting it away he started to explain what he knew of the four.

"From what I know of Asuma, he is a member of the last generation of the 12 ninja guardians of the Daimyo of Hi no Kuni, one of only two surviving members after half of them betrayed them and the two sides fought, only he and a monk named Chiriku survived it." He told her.

"Then there's your Kaa-san, she is known as the Konoha no Tsuki Otome(5). That's because of her mastery of the crescent moon dance to a level beyond anyone, but she's no slouch in the other areas either, she is a former Anbu captain." Naruto told her. Guren nodded, she knew her mother was a kenjutsu mistress but she had no idea she was that well known.

"Finally we have Hatake Kakashi, AKA Copy Ninja Kakashi. AKA Sharingan no Kakashi(6). He's the last known student of the Yondaime Hokage, and also possesses a sharingan eye given by his Uchiha teammate . He is also a former Anbu captain." Naruto finished. Guren now understood why he wanted one of the four as her sensei.

"If I had to guess those are the four sensei who will be assigned to the teams Hokage-jiji thinks actually got a shot of passing the real test." Naruto told her, making Guren stumble.

"What real test?" She asked, thinking she missed something.

"Think about it, do you really think that they are just going to let you become a genin with just a written test and some practical tests on accuracy, taijutsu, and ninjutsu?

No I'd say that's just to select who I might make genin, and then they get a field test to see if they could actually be genin, they aren't going to waste money paying all these civilians that move only slightly better than regular civilians, and the four best jonin will be assigned to the 12 he thinks have the best shot of being genin out of all those who make it out of the academy test." He explained.

Guren nodded at this, it made sense.

They looked forward and realized they were the last four in line, having been moving forward automatically.

"Uzuki Guren!" Iruka called.

"Go get em, I know you got this in the bag Guren-chan!"Naruto told her.

Guren blushed at the praise from the blonde.

"Th-thanks Naruto-kun." She said before entering the classroom. She came back out five minutes later with a huge grin on her face and a black-clothed hitai-ate tied around her neck.

Naruto grinned back at her and gave her a hug, both blushing lightly when they broke apart, Naruto because of the feel of her breasts squished against his chest, and her because of his hard muscles.

"Th-thanks Naruto-kun, I got to go home to see Kaa-chan!" She exclaimed as she waved before dashing off.

"Uchiha Hotaru." Iruka said. Hotaru went in and like Guren came in with a hitai-ate on. She had a black-clothed one as well and it was tied around her forehead, pushing her long bangs up slightly.

"Kunoichi of the Year!" She exclaimed excitedly. That was one who got the spot they were aiming for.

"Way to go Taru-chan." Naruto replied as she came back towards them. He pulled her into a deep kiss which she returned enthusiastically.

"Uchiha Sayuri." Iruka shouted. Sayuri nodded her head and then turned to Naruto and Hotaru who had just separated. She leaned in and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"Be back in a few Naru-kun!" She said happily.

She skipped into the room and five minutes later she came out with a black clothed hitai-ate on her forehead.

"Rookie of the Year, that's Two down!" She told them. Naruto pulled her into a deep kiss just like he did Hotaru.

"That's my girl Yuri-chan." He said with a grin.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"One 'Dobe of the Year' coming up." He mumbled to them quietly.

The girls giggled at this, he was most likely the strongest soon-to-be-genin in their class, and most likely the strongest genin in the village, possibly the elemental nations.

With that he walked through the door.

In the classroom was Mizuki and Iruka sitting behind a table with hitai-ate with various cloth colors in front of them.

"Yo, how's the stomach doing Mizuki-sensei?" He asked innocently.

Mizuki just grit his teeth.

'Soon brat, I'll have the forbidden scroll of sealing and you will be dead." He thought.

"Alright Naruto, you know the drill, Kawarimi no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, Bunshin no Jutsu, and should you choose, any other jutsu you know for extra credit." Iruka told him.

Naruto nodded.

Without any hand seals or even saying the jutsu suddenly Naruto created eight kage bunshin. Then wordlessly the clones were enveloped in puffs of smoke.

When the smoke cleared it revealed a strange sight. Naruto was in the front and gathered as if in a family photo were seven of the clones, clones of various famous shinobi.

There was Standing slightly behind him on the left and right were Namikaze Minato and Uchiha Hitomi. On either side of Hitomi there was a black haired woman that looked allot like her as far as facial features went, and Uchiha Madara respectively. On either side of Minato were Senju Tsunade and Kato Dan. And only slightly behind Tsunade and Madara were Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito.

Where the other clone had been, sitting in his hair next to Naruto was...the Sandaime Hokage, giggling perversely while reading an orange book.

He didn't seem to realize where he was.

"Oh Suki you naughty girl." He giggled. Then he heard three voices that made him pale.

"Little monkey I thought I told you if I ever caught you reading that book a would borrow my brother in laws Raijin and shove it up your ass."

"Sensei I could have sworn I told you I'd use a super strength punch to your genitals if I caught you reading it."

"Hokage-Tou-san, I know I told you that if I ever caught you reading it in front of my Sochi I'd put you in a genjutsu of Gai and Kakashi making out in speedo's."

Hiruzen turned his head slowly and came face to face with his Sensei's wife, his student, and surrogate daughter. The book was away before anyone could blink.

"Hahaha, you should see your face, relax Jiji, they're just clones." Naruto laughed.

"Oh well, uh could you send me back to my office?" He asked.

"Sure, see you in about an hour for that meeting." Naruto replied, referring to the council meeting to reveal his heritage, he was supposed to meet with the Hokage before so he could arrive with him.

"Ok." The Hokage replied. With that all the clones and the Hokage were enveloped in puffs of smoke and when it cleared only Naruto was left.

He casually walked forward since the chunin were still doing imitations of fish.

"What? Oh yeah, extra credit; My bad." Naruto said.

He shunshined to right in front of the desk.

"I'll take this." He said, grabbing a black clothed hitai-ate and tying it around his forehead so that his bang partially obscuring his eye was obscuring it a little less.

Iruka managed to break out of his stupor.

"Congratulations genin Uz-" Iruka was interrupted there.

"Now that I'm a genin, it's Uchiha-Senju Naruto, and thank you Sensei." Naruto cut in. Iruka just nodded, while Mizuki was impersonating a fish again.

Naruto turned and walked out the door. The girls were there waiting for him.

They walked out of the school and were almost out of the school yard when Naruto sensed someone following them.

"Go ahead home girls, I got something to do, just remember to be at the Hokage's office in an hour." Naruto said, getting a nod from both girls.

After they went on he pretended to be looking at the sky which was still relatively bright.

Then a voice spoke from behind him.

"Hey there Naruto." Mizuki's voice spoke.

Naruto turned around.

"Oh hey, what's up Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Well I saw how well you did today, so I'm going to offer you a test that only certain students get, if you can sneak into the Hokage's office and take the forbidden scroll of sealing, and learn a jutsu from it, you'll be rookie of the year and get to pick your sensei and team. Just take the scroll and meet me at training ground 14." Mizuki said, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah I could totally do that..." Naruto began, making Mizuki grin, then the cork popped off his gourd and sand poured out, quickly moving and capturing Mizuki in a cocoon of sand.

"Or I could take you to the Hokage for conspiracy to commit treason." He finished.

Naruto didn't give him a chance to reply, he simply activated his sharingan which quickly morphed into four claws forming a circle and a five petal flower with a black center in the middle, his mothers EMS.

He used her failsafe, the Kotoamatsukami to trap Mizuki and implant suggestions, that when the Hokage asked him questions he would answer them with the complete truth, leaving out no details.

With that Naruto used a sand shunshin to make him and Mizuki appear in the Hokage's office.

-Hokage's Office-

Sarutobi was surprised when Naruto appeared in front of his desk with one of the chunin instructors in a cocoon of sand.

Before he could ask Naruto explained.

"This piece of trash tried tricking me into stealing the forbidden scroll, I used my mother's failsafe, he will answer all your questions with complete an utter truth, leaving out no details." Naruto explained.

Sarutobi nodded at this, it was code for using the Kotoamatsukami.

Turning his head to Mizuki who was now bound to a chair with chains of sand so he couldn't make any hand signs, just to be safe Naruto stepped up and placed a chakra disruption tag.

"Okay Mizuki, tell me who you're working for, what they want the scroll for, how you first began working for them, and anything else to do with them that you know of.

"I'm working for Orochimaru-sama." He began, gaining the full attention of Hiruzen. Mizuki proceeded to tell them how he came to work for Orochimaru, and why he wanted the scroll.

It continued for a half hour, they learned of his animal curse mark. How Orochimaru had asked for information on Uchiha Sasuke, and that he had other spies in the village, it was the last thing that concerned Hiruzen the most.

"He told me he was leader of a new village, Otogakure no Sato." Mizuki told them.

"Very well, if that is all, Naruto, if you could take care of him." Hiruzen asked. Naruto grimaced, he hated having to crush someone like Mizuki with his sand, he didn't like it stinking up his sand.

Naruto nodded and a cocoon of sand encased Mizuki completely. He settled for simply suffocating him with the sand, then letting the body drop.

An Anbu quickly came and took the body away.

Naruto turned to the Hokage.

"Why'd you look so concerned when he mentioned Otogakure?" He asked.

"Because I just approved a team of genin from there to come to the chunin exams in 6 months, and after what he said about Orochimaru asking about 'Sasuke'..." He trailed off, his worry clear. Naruto clenched his fist and his eyes gained a glint of understanding.

"You think he is going to try and get Sayuri-chan like he tried to Guren-chan, and if he finds out who Guren is, he's sure to make a move on her too." Naruto concluded. Hiruzen nodded.

"Well we have 6 months to train and plan, tell Yugao that when Guren isn't training with her and the others on her team, she is free to come to the Senju compound to get extra training and look in our library." He told him, surprising Sarutobi that he knew who he was going to make Guren's sensei.

"Oh and if you are going to make Kakashi our sensei, since he was my Tou-sans student and all, that me, Sayuri, and Hotaru do not have time for his tardiness or laid back nature, if he is our sensei he will punctual, and he will train us properly, with these revelations, we have no time to waste three hours a day just waiting around, if he tries to brush it off, inform him that I will let Kaa-san loose on his ass." Naruto said, making Sarutobi raise his eyebrows at him guessing the sensei correctly.

"By the way, I shall count what you just did as an S-rank mission, that was information that could prove crucial had we not got it so far from the date of the invasion." Sarutobi informed him

"Thanks,but for now, the girls should be here any minute to go to the meeting." Naruto said.

Sure enough there was a knock on the door and the girls stepped in.

At the same time a Anbu shunshined next to the Hokage and whispered something in his ear.

He nodded and turned to the three.

"It appears the civilian, shinobi and elder councils are waiting, I'll leave first." He said before Shunshining away to his seat in the council room, the three looked at each other.

"You ready to style and profile?" Naruto asked with a grin. They had come up with the most dramatic entrance they could without using explosives.

"You bet Naru-kun." They replied in unison.

With that they all disappeared in their own shunshin, Naruto's was sand with fire mixed in, Sayuri's was fire and lightning, and Hotaru was fire and water.

-Council Chambers-

Sarutobi had just appeared in his seat.

"What were we called here for Hokage-sama?" Hyuuga Hiashi asked politely.

"We have come here for some momentous announcements, however we must wait for a few guests to arrive." Hiruzen replied.

"What guests are we waiting for?" Yamanaka Inoichi asked.

"Those guests." Hiruzen pointed where three different shunshins were appearing.

One was water and fire, another was lightning and fire , and a third was fire and sand.

Three figures appeared back to back in a circle, one was a blond male, another a raven haired female, and another a honey-blond haired female.

"How's it going?" The blond asked.

The women on the civilian council couldn't help but blush and slightly drool at the sight of him, his black rings around his eyes, and whisker marks on his narrow face gave him a feral yet regal handsomeness. Even the Inuzuka clan head, Inuzuka Tsume couldn't help but lick her lips with a small blush.

Meanwhile a certain female elder had locked her eyes on his cloak. She knew that cloak, it was almost exactly like the one she made for her student that had become a surrogate daughter of sorts over the years.

"Naruto, you guys just had to make an entrance didn't you?" Hiruzen said with a slight smile on his face, he expected it.

"You bet I did, I've been waiting for this since I was 6." He replied.

Everyone was confused at this, except the Nara clan head who took in his appearance and the crests he wore and muttered 'troublesome sons of old classmates.' under his breath.

Hiruzen was trying to hold back a grin.

"I was asked why we were here and I replied that it was for momentous announcements, and it is, for today, several heritages that have remained hidden will be revealed today." He informed.

He pointed at Sayuri first.

"I give you Uchiha Sayuri, second child of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto." He said.

Instantly there was an outbreak of murmurs. Then a civilian councilmen stood up.

"Hokage-sama, the civilian council requests the Clan Restoration Act be enacted on the girl." He said with a smile. and a perverted gleam in his eyes

"Not a chance you perverted pig, I am not opening my legs for your sons or yourself." Sayuri responded scathingly with a disgusted look on her face at the ugly fat man before the Hokage could even say anything.

"Quiet you insolent girl, you have no say in the matter, if we wish for you to breed new Uchiha you will do it with whoever we say you will.." He hissed with the perverted gleam still in place, imagining the girl moaning underneath him. Meanwhile most of the council was looking at him like he was stupid, and the females on both sides were glaring at the 'perverted pig' as Sayuri so rightly put it. Koharu was practically boring a hole in his head, that was the daughter of her former student the pig was speaking to!

Before anything could be said the man suddenly had a five foot long, six inch wide katana at his throat, shining a menacing bluish silver. An immense killing intent flooded the room as they saw that the blond boy was now standing a few feet in front of the able on a platform of sand. The man gulped as he fought the urge to soil himself.

"Wh-wh-what is the m-m-meaning of-" His fearful objection was cut off by the blade moving forward a bit and drawing a trickle of blood.

"Silence pig!" Naruto growled menacingly, his onyx eyes glaring through the man.

"Number one." Naruto said as he held up a finger.

"She is a kunoichi, therefore it is her choice, and she made her choice clear, now number two." He said, holding up another finger.

"If you ever speak to my fiancé like that again, I will use this sword to cleave you from crotch to neck and hang your corpse in the main square on a crucifix for all to see." He said dangerously.

The man in a rare moment of wisdom shut up, however another man decided to speak up, he didn't really want to, but this was a chance he couldn't pass. Rather it was one the elder council of his clan would bitch at him for if he did.

By now Naruto was back in his place and the man cleared his throat.

"No disrespect Naruto-san, however I do not believe that you can simply declare yourselves engaged, this is a matter for the council, and again with all due respect, I feel my nephew Neji would be a better choice for her fiancé." Hyuuga Hiashi said in his normal regal tone, however he was expecting protests of outrage from the boy, instead he simply adopted a grin and chuckled, the sword having somehow disappeared.

"What is so amusing?" Hiashi asked.

"Oh just the fact you're right, me and Sayuri don't have the right to choose in this matter." He began, making Hiashi think he'd won.

"Good then as I said my nephew Neji would be a much bet-" He was cut off as Naruto chuckled more and then finished his statement. Suddenly leveling an intense glare at Hiashi.

"We don't have a choice because our parents drew up a marriage contract before I was even born, this is a clan matter and you will kindly drop this matter or there will be repercussions from both my clans." Naruto said intensely, taking many aback by his tone. It was one that stated, 'you fuck with me and I can and will ruin you'.

Hiashi didn't take kindly to being politically threatened by the boy, so he decided to reply.

"And what clans would those be boy." He shot back with the Hyuuga condescension.

The Hokage cleared his throat before Hiashi wrote a check with his mouth that his wallet couldn't take.

"*Ahem* I think now would be a good point to announce the next piece of heritage. You see there were two individuals who had a hidden heritage, the first, Uchiha Hitomi, the daughter of Uchiha Madara who was framed by the grandfather on Uchiha Sayuri's fathers side, and Senju Minato, who was kidnapped from the hospital the day he was born to my student Tsunade, I knew of Hitomi's heritage her entire life but only discovered Minato's a few months before his death." He explained, and Hiashi was getting a sinking feeling that wasn't all.

"I now present to you their son, and rightful heir to both the Uchiha, and Senju clans, Uchiha-Senju Naruto!" Hiruzen declared with smile.

Hiashi's eyes widened in shock before he schooled his features, inside he was freaking out.

'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I just went up against the two most important clans in Konoha, I'm just going to let this go, it is not worth the trouble.' He thought. Plus, he was the son of his best friend, dammit! That's what happens when he listens to the damn elders about the 'magnificence of the Hyuuga', that's it no more listening to their bull, he'd have to thank Naruto, he was only the fourth person he'd ever met that would tell him off when he needed it.

Naruto saw that one of the council men was about to open his mouth to speak.

"I know, I know, 'last of his clan, blah, blah, blah, enact CRA, blah, blah, blah, males don't have a choice, blah, blah, blah, 8 girls'; I'm working on it. Y know, sometimes I wonder how drunk my Hii-Ojichan was when he made that law." He said. The man shut his mouth, that was basically exactly what he was going to say.

Hiruzen had to disguise his laughing as a cough. The blond unconsciously hit the nail on the head. Hashirama was drunk as hell when Tobirama dared him to make that law when the founding laws were being mad. The next day when he woke and found out what had happened, he had to add some clauses quickly before it was put through just so he, his son, and his brother didn't have to deal with it.

"Which is why I'd like to announce my engagement to Uchiha Hotaru as well." He said.

That surprised many but they let it slide.

Next Nara Shikaku spoke up.

"I suppose you've already unlocked your sharingan?" He asked lazily. Naruto was shocked he knew that.

"How'd you know that?" He replied.

"Troublesome, my son described the move you used in the taijutsu spar today, it sounded remarkably similar to Maito Gai's Omote Renge." He explained. At this some of the shinobi glared at him for copying the move. He waved his hands defensively.

"Hey hey, In my defense I was trying to get a handle on seeing chakra with my sharingan when the Gai and his student were standing still and talking, then out of nowhere he kicked a log in the air and did the Omote Renge before I could turn them off, I didn't mean to copy it." He explained. The shinobi settled down at that, they all knew how sudden Gai was when he was doing a demonstration.

"Anyways, it has been a long day and I for one wish to get to bed, dismissed." Hiruzen called.

With that the three shunshined away, they needed to be ready for team assignments tomorrow.

Chapter End

AN/ Ok, there's that done, now I'm thinking next chapter will be Team announcements and the bell test, then maybe a four month time skip to the receiving the wave mission. The reason I am not doing filler is because I want to do another ark before the chunin exams, I'll just say the ark is from after the chunin exams in cannon.

Now th-th-th-th-that's all for now folks!

NaruRikudo, OUT!

Henge no Jutsu- Transformation Jutsu

Magen: Kyō Tenchi-ten- Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change

Shishi Rendan- Lions Barrage

Omote Renge- Primary Lotus

Konoha no Tsuki Otome- Konoha's Moon Maiden

Sharingan no Kakashi- Kakashi of the Sharingan

*Chapter 3*: Teams, Bell Test, and C-rank

Naruto: Jinchuriki of Two Bijuu

Chapter 3: Team Assignments, Bell Test, and C-rank: Enter the Demoness

AN/ Yo yo yo yo, What up my peeps? It's another chapter of NJTB

This one is where the team assignments, Naruto signs his grandfather's contract, and he does the bell test, along with the first C-rank, this chapter might be long like the last one, mostly because I want to introduce a few characters.

I am debating whether Naruto should get a fourth contract, right now he has three I want him to have. First is the Toads. Another is the Raccoons, and his grandfathers contract, I know what you're thinking, what is it? The answer is it's...a secret!

As for what the fourth would be, I'm thinking some kind of bird.

Now, It's that time, that's right, it's chapter time!

Normal speech: "what"

Extremely loud group/single person shouting/screeching, aka banshee's of the pink variety: "What!"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context: 'what'

Letter/Book/Written text: 'What'

Demon/Summon speech: "what"

Demon/Summon thoughts: 'what'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3: Team Assignments, Contract and Bell Test, and C-rank: Enter the Demoness!

Naruto and his two fiancé's were making their way to the academy. The girls were getting perverted leers from men, while the same could be said for Naruto in regards to the female population. However they were both quickly taken care of because when Naruto caught a man leering at his girls he would send and intense KI directed on them, and the girls did the same to women.

"Man today is going to be great, I just hope our sensei isn't late if its Kakashi." Naruto said, the girls nodding in agreement.

Sayuri looked sideways at Naruto and decided to bring up a certain topic because she noticed that he had a crush on Guren, and Guren sure as hell had a major crush on him, and in her opinion Guren would be perfect for him. But apparently he was unaware of Guren's crush so she decided to give him a little push in the right direction.

"I imagine Guren's going to be slightly disappointed no matter what team she's on, even if her Kaa-san's the sensei." She said, confusing Naruto.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"Oh because no matter what you won't be on the team." She replied with smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned.

"Oh that's a mystery you'll have to figure out on your own, all that I will say is there is a reason she blushes every morning when she walks into the room and looks at you." Sayuri replied with a smirk.

With that she fell silent to let her fiancé figure it out.

Naruto was left to ponder that for the entire trip to the academy.

-Fifteen Minutes Later, Academy-

Naruto and the girls walked through the classroom door at the academy. Naruto let the girls go to their seats in the back while he went over and whispered something in Iruka's ear, getting a nod in response.

Then the door opened and in walked Guren. As usual she looked at Naruto and blushed. Naruto who had been looking at her blushed as well, and then it hit him, what Sayuri meant.

'I blush whenever I see her come into the classroom because I have a crush on her, and she blushed when she came in and looked at me s...Holy crap Guren-chan has a crush on me!' Naruto thought. Inside his head he heard a chuckling.

'My poor little Naru-chan, you have so much to learn about women, you are just now noticing her crush and she's had it on you since that time you saved her from the bullies!'Shunka chuckled. Naruto mentally pouted at this.

'Teasing aside, it's good to talk to you Kaa-san, it's been a few days since you spoke to me, what were you doing?' He asked.

'I was checking something for you.' She replied.

'Alright thanks Kaa-san.' Naruto said. With that the connection was cut and he saw that by now Guren was sitting in the seat in front of where he usually sat, he resolved to ask her out today.

With that he walked up the steps to find something that made his blood boil. The mutt was talking to Sayuri with an obviously perverted smile and he didn't need to hear his words to know she wasn't enjoying the conversation , he could tell by the disgusted look on her face.

He got into earshot to hear the last sentence of whatever he had been saying.

"...You know a babe like you should be with an alpha like me, you know you're going to be my bitch!" He said. Naruto snapped at this, especially as the mutt made a move to try and kiss her.

The cork was of his gourd and sand wrapped around Kiba's leg, dragging him into the air where he hung upside down. Naruto unsealed his sword and pointed it at his throat.

"Number one, this is not inside your clan compound and here it is not acceptable to call a woman a bitch. Number two, she is not an object to be taken like some prize. Finally number three, if I ever hear of you bothering my fiancé in a perverted manner, or hear of you trying to do anything to her against her wishes like you were about to do, I will hold you down with my sand and let her cut off your manhood painfully, do I make myself clear mutt?" Naruto said in a low and dangerous tone. He then directed a large amount of killing intent at the mutt.

Kiba nodded frantically, especially when he saw Sayuri grinning sadistically at the mention of cutting off his manhood.

Naruto resealed the sword and then made the sand hover Kiba over to his usual seat and dump him in it unceremoniously.

Naruto then sat down in his seat in between the girls .

Meanwhile when Guren heard him call Sayuri his fiancé, she felt a weight drop in her stomach and her breathing hitched and she felt a wrenching pain in her chest. Tears began gathering in her eyes.

'F-fiancé? You mean I'm already too late? H-h-he'll never return my feelings, I waited too long to tell him how I felt! K-Kaa-san was wrong, I wasn't even ever in the competition for his heart, my natural beauty meant nothing in the end, and so did my skills. All that mattered is that I was a coward an missed my shot.' She thought as she wiped the single tear that spilled, she held the rest back and wiped her eyes. She couldn't let her emotions show.

Naruto noticed Guren stiffen and saw her rub her arm over her eyes almost as if wiping tears. He could of sworn he even heard a sob. Then it hit him, she had a crush on him, she'd just heard him call Sayuri his fiancé, she thought she had no shot with him now, she didn't know about the CRA.

He was about to speak with her when they heard a stampeding sound, he was surprised to see that Ino was already in class and in her seat not even looking at Sayuri.

He then wondered why the hell Sakura was running to class. meh crazy isn't supposed to make sense.

The door crashed open and Sakura came dashing in. Like yesterday she leaned down with her hands on her knees breathing heavily. Then she shot up and everyone covered their ears knowing what was next.

"Ha take that Ino-pig! I got here first, you weren't even out the door to race me this time, I get to sit next to Sayuri-chan!" She screeched.

"Number one, are you crazy and stupid? Ino's right there, she's been there for awhile, and two there isn't a seat open next Sayuri-san." Guren said as she glared down at the fangirl.

Sakura blushed in angry embarrassment when she saw Ino was indeed sitting in the class and simply talking to Shikamaru. Then she saw red when she saw the only seat next to Sayuri was taken by Naruto-baka.

She ran up the steps and was next their aisle.

"Naruto-baka get up that's my seat, only I get to sit next to Sayuri-chan!" Screeched the banshee. When Naruto didn't even turn his head she made to push him out of the seat, but stopped when she felt a sword point at her neck. She looked down to see it was a double sided straight sword. When she saw who was holding it she gasped and her eyes filled with tears as 'her' 'Sayuri-chan' was holding a sword to her neck.

"S-Sayuri-chan, why are you pointing a sword at me you should point it at Naruto-baka so I can sit by you and we can be together." She screeched with her fangirl logic. Sayuri's glare just increased.

"Shut up Banshee-san. Number one, it's Sayuri-san to you. Number two, I will not be pointing this sword at Naru-kun, and am pointing it at you because you were about to put you filthy howler monkey hands on him, no be a good banshee and find another seat." Sayuri said bitingly.

Sakura nodded dumbly and walked away. Sayuri quickly resealed her sword.

Naruto looked over to the right and saw a depressed looking Hinata in the seat across the aisle from Hotaru, he performed a kawarimi to switch places with Hotaru so he could see what was wrong.

"Hey Hinata, you look down, what's up?" Naruto asked.

Hinata jumped at being addressed and 'eeped' when she saw who it was speaking to her. She used to have a crush on Naruto but she had gotten over it, now she had her eyes on a certain sunglasses wearing boy. She managed to stutter back

"O-o-oh i-its n-nothing N-Naruto-k-kun, I-I, m-my f-f-father i-i-is j-just d-d-disappointed in me f-f-for not m-making progress in my j-juuken tr-training." She stuttered.

Naruto frowned. Hinata was a talented girl, there is no reason she shouldn't be good at juuken unless...of course, he read in his great-grandfathers notes on the Hyuuga about how the juuken was centered around the earth element, which was rigid, and this wasn't a problem because most Hyuuga were earth element so it was relatively easy, but if someone wasn't an earth element, they'd be fighting against their element. Good thing he brought chakra paper.

Unsealing a square he held it out to Hinata.

"Here, take this and channel some chakra into it, I want to see something." He said. Hinata was nervous but she took it none the less.

She channeled chakra into it and it became damp and crumpled a little.

"Just as I thought, that's why you have trouble with the juuken, you're an water and lightning element, both involve flowing moves and strikes, with lots of fast strikes, the juuken isn't meant for someone with your element, if I'm not mistaken, this one is on your father." He said, of course he didn't tell her it was on him because her mother was the same as her.

"How about you come by training ground 7 tomorrow around 3:00 PM so I can help you start making a modified version of the juuken." Naruto told her, getting a nervous nod from her.

"Alright quiet everyone, now that we're all here it's time for team assignments." Iruka called.

Naruto switched back with Hotaru and looked to the front.

"Alright Team 1..." Naruto tuned it out until Team 7.

"Team 7, under jonin sensei Hatake Kakashi, is Uchiha Hotaru, Uchiha Sayuri, and Uchiha-Senju Naruto!" Iruka announced there was a bunch of murmurs at this, loudest among them being the banshee and the mutt.

"Ha, as if that dead last is an Uchiha or a Senju!" Kiba jeered. Akamaru was whimpering trying to get him to stop provoking the 'Alpha' of the class, he smelled Uchiha on him, and wood as well, so he was definitely a Uchiha, and maybe Senju.

"Yeah, Kiba-baka's right, there's no way Naruto-baka is an Uchiha like Sayuri-chan, or related to Shodai-sama." Sakura screeched.

Suddenly an immense KI permeated the room. It fell silent and then the KI lifted. Then a voice spoke.

"As it happens..." Naruto began, before shunshining to the front of the room with his three tomoe sharingan blazing.

"My mother was Uchiha Hitomi. As for my Senju blood, well you don't need to know that now. Any more questions?" Naruto asked as he released another burst of KI.

Everybody shook their heads dumbly.

Naruto quickly stopped the KI and shunshined back to his seat.

Iruka cleared his throat and continued.

"Team 8, under jonin sensei Yuhi Kurenai, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino." He told them.

"Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 under jonin sensei Sarutobi Asuma will be, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino." He announced.

"Finally Team 11 under jonin sensei Uzuki Yugao is, Haruno Sakura, Sai, and Uzuki Guren. Go to lunch and be back in an hour, your jonin sensei will arrive then." Iruka told them.

Team 7 just unsealed a bento each and ate there.

"So Naru-kun, you think that Kakashi will be late?" Sayuri asked.

"*sigh* Unfortunately yes, I think I'm going to have to tear him a new one verbally to break him of the habit, I get why he's late but it's no excuse, he is so stuck in the past that he might lose another comrade because he decided to waste three hours staring at a rock." Naruto answered. Sayuri looked down at the mention of Orochimaru's interest in her.

"Hey, chin up Yuri-chan, Jiji gave me the notes Orochimaru left behind on the method he uses to convince people to join him, it's something called the curse seal, he even got me a chance to examine the one this Anko lady has, I took notes on everything I saw, copied it down when it was active to allow me to see every detail, with any luck, I might have a method to prevent the seal from even taking to a host." Naruto told her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's easier to prevent it from being put on than it is to take it off, all's I need to know is what's involved in its placement and I can prevent it, so far, I have found out there is an special enzyme in a containment seal, along with some foul chakra, there's just a couple more components I need to nail down and then I can start working on the prevention seal." Naruto told her. Sayuri smiled at this.

-One Hour Later-

People began to file in and team 7 just remained where they were. After the teams arrived a stream of jonin came in, and began collecting their teams. Finally there were only three there

"Team 10 come with me." Said a bearded jonin.

The three got up and followed him out the door.

"Team 8, you're with me." A beautiful raven hair woman with red eyes and a white bandage-like dress.

The mutt, Hinata, and Shino followed her out the door.

The last there was one that caught Naruto's eye. She was about 5'6 with pale skin and a fantastic figure. Her breasts had to be at least a E-cup, maybe F-cup. Her hips were wide and she had a nice full heart shaped ass. Her stomach was slim and her legs tight and toned.

Her eyes were chocolate brown and her purple hair fell to her waist with two bangs falling to the top of her chest. Her lips were somewhere between pink and red and were full and luscious. her beautiful face was oval shaped.

She had an Anbu tattoo on her right arm that was visible because all she wore underneath her flak jacket was a mesh top similar to the ones the girls wore. Over this was her jonin flak jacket which she had modified so it only zipped up to just below her bust, showing off a sizeable amount of cleavage. She wore forearm length black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. On her lower half she wore tight black shorts that went to her mid thigh, with black high heeled ninja sandals that went to just above her knee. She wore an katana on her back and had kunai pouches taped to both legs, and a hip pouch on her right hip.

On her forehead she wore a black clothed Konoha hitai-ate that pushed the bangs that usually hung loose on her forehead to either side. All in all, Naruto thought she was as beautiful as Sayuri-chan, Hotaru-chan, and Guren-chan.

She was Uzuki Yugao, Guren's adopted mother.

"Team 11, Haruno Sakura, Sai, and Uzuki Guren come with me." She said in a soft voice.

As Guren stood up to walk down the aisle when Naruto jumped down in front of her, causing her to accidently run into his chest. She stepped back, not wanting to talk to him after finding out he was already engaged to a girl far more pretty, in her opinion, than her. Naruto used his sand to carve out a privacy seal around them so that no one could hear them or see them.

-Outside Privacy Barrier-

Yugao was about to say act when she saw her daughter disappear when a clone of Naruto appeared next to her.

"Don't worry, she just misunderstood something earlier and seemed hurt by it, and boss just wants to take care of it without the banshee listening in." The clone told her, settling her slightly as she remembered Guren complaining about a banshee with pink hair, she assumed it was Sakura.

"What did she misunderstand?" She asked.

"Well you see boss is the last of both his clans, his parents knew he was going to be in the CRA for at least one of them before he was born, although they didn't know that he would have to do it for the other as well." The clone explained, getting a nod from Yugao.

"Well you see they made three arranged marriages before he was born, one with Hotaru-chan, and one with Sayuri-chan, they're up there." The clone told her, pointing to the girls who waved, they could see through where Naruto and Guren were. Yugao nodded at this.

"Well earlier boss had just found out how she felt about him, and was about to explain the CRA and everything and ask her out because he has had a crush on her for awhile he just didn't think she'd accept before today.

He was going up to ask her, but he arrived in time to hear the Inuzuka was saying some things to Sayuri-chan that were rude and annoying and he told him not to mess with his fiancé.

She didn't know about the CRA so she immediately assumed she'd lost her chance, and this is the first shot he's gotten to speak to her." The clone finished. Yugao nodded and actually began to smile at this, seemed her daughter was getting her guy after all.

"But that's not all, has Hokage-jiji told you what we found out yesterday?" He asked, lowering his voice so nobody could her them.

"No, what did you find out?" She asked.

"Well yesterday boss caught a traitor who was working for Orochimaru, he told us that Orochimaru started a village named Otogakure, and Jiji had just given permission for a team from there to attend, it was too late to deny them without causing political conflict." Naruto told her. Her eyes widened.

"They found out from Pedo-maru asking about 'Sasuke' that he was most likely after Sayuri-chan, and he has other spies in the village. Well boss became worried because remembered Pedo-maru had sent ninja to attack her village and capture Guren-chan specifically, so he figured that if he finds out she is the girl he was looking for all those years ago, he might make a move for her too." The clone explained. Yugao gave a fearful nod at this.

"Well boss wanted to offer that any time she isn't busy training with you or doing missions, she could come over to bosses clans compound, as a matter of fact you're welcome to. It's got the biggest library of jutsu and anything shinobi related in the village, there's allot you both could learn there, and it's got a great training ground as well, the reason he wants you to come there is he has special training methods that get results much quicker, and he doesn't want them known to just anyone, so what do you say?" The clone said, asking her a question at the end.

Yugao bit her lip in thought. There really didn't seem to be a down side, mostly just looking out for a girl he hoped would be his girlfriend. She nodded in confirmation.

Then she looked at the clone closer. She noticed the armor and cloak and her gaze hardened slightly.

"Where did you get that armor and cloak, they belong to someone else." She said with narrowed eyes and a small amount of anger. It melted mostly at the melancholy look on his face. He smiled slightly but it could also be viewed as the kind of smile someone gives when they are sad and are trying to hide it.

"They belonged to bosses Kaa-chan, these are just one of the copies she had made after she was given the originals, he kept the originals how they were on a statue of her and his Tou-san he made with sand, his Tou-sans cloak is there too." The clone spoke softly, meanwhile Yugao gasped.

"Y-y-you're Hitomi-sensei's son?" She asked in shock. The clone snapped his gaze up to hers at her words.

"Hitomi-sensei?" It asked.

"Hai, she was my jonin-sensei." Yugao told him.

"Well that means you're doubly welcome to come by the Senju compound, it's where her real grave is after all." Naruto told her, surprising her that the grave they had in the cemetery wasn't the real one.

Just then the privacy barrier dropped and the clone dispelled.

-A Few Minutes Earlier In the Barrier-

"Hold up Guren-chan I want to ask you something." Naruto said. Guren tried to keep looking away to hide the hurt in her eyes

"Wh-what do you want Naruto-san." She asked in a cool tone, he flinched at the lack of an affectionate suffix.

"Well I saw you were upset by hearing I had a fiancé, I wanted to ask, have you ever heard of the CRA?" Naruto asked. Guren actually looked up at him when he said he noticed she was upset. Then she heard the CRA and was confused but nodded and looked back down.

"You see as you know, for males it isn't optional, and they need to marry four women for each clan they need to restore, I have two, before I was born my parents knew I would need to revive the Senju and so made three marriage contracts for me, one with Hotaru-chan, and one with Sayuri-chan." He explained

"You see I have five more women I need to marry, and I've had a crush on you for a while, so I was wondering, would you possibly want to go on a date with me tomorrow?" He asked with hope. Guren's head shot up at that.

He had a crush on her? He wanted to go on a date? How did she answer, it was so soon after she'd felt such despair, she was frozen.

Naruto took her silence as something else.

"I-I see, I guess you don't really want to have to share, I-I understand, a girl as beautiful as you shouldn't have to do that if she doesn't want to, hell you could get any guy you want, why settle for sharing?" Naruto rambled dejectedly. Hearing his vulnerable tone and what he said about her, she couldn't stop herself.

She flung herself forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and smashed her lips to his. He instinctually wrapped his arms around her waist and opened his mouth to let out a breath after her slamming into him.

Guren took the opportunity to deepen the kiss by sticking her tongue in his mouth and beginning to explore his mouth. They both moaned at the sensations.

Her wet organ danced with his own, she noted his mouth tasted like BBQ beef, his favorite food if she remembered right. After she had explored his mouth she touched his tongue and lead it into her mouth for him to explore.

She moaned as she felt him explore her mouth. Naruto began to rub her sides gently causing her to moan loader. He noted she tasted like strawberries and mint. He groaned as he felt her tongue brush his own as he explored her moist cavern.

Eventually they broke apart panting.

"O-of course I'll share you, and I'd love to go out with you tomorrow." She said with a smile as she rested her head on his chest. He smiled at this.

Guren told him her address and he smiled.

"I'll pick you up at 6:00." He told her.

With that he dropped the barrier as they parted and he got his clones memories.

Team 11 then left with Guren having a huge smile and a skip in her step.

As for Team 7, they were in for a long wait.

-Two Hours Later-

Naruto had gotten more and more pissed at their sensei.

Finally, the door slid open and a man with silver hair that seemed to defy gravity poked his head in. His hitai-ate covered his left eye and he had a mask over the lower half of his face. Other than this he wore standard jonin attire.

"Team 7?" He asked.

"Does it look like there is anyone else here?" Naruto snapped in annoyance, his patience was wearing thin.

"Uh I guess not." He replied sheepishly with his eye in the shape of a U.

"My first impression is...I hate you." He said.

"We're not exactly your biggest fans either." Sayuri shot back.

Kakashi chuckled nervously before he spoke again.

"Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes. He stated. As soon as he was gone Naruto let out some sand and let it trail up the side of the building, meanwhile, they shunshined to the roof.

-The Roof-

Kakashi was surprised when his team arrived in a shunshin just a few seconds after he did.

They sat down in front of him on the steps with Naruto in the center.

Kakashi leaned back against the rail and pulled out his orange book and began to read.

"How about we start with introductions, things you like, things you dislike, hobbies, your dreams for the future, ya know that kind of stuff." He said. He turned a page and saw them staring at him.

"You go first scarecrow man." Naruto said mockingly, obviously he was ticked off at Kakashi more than the usual.

Kakashi noted there was something familiar about him. For some reason his chest armor and cloak caught his eye but he couldn't quite place it.

"Alright, my names Hatake Kakashi, my likes and dislikes, I don't want to talk about that...dreams for the future, hmmm never really thought about it. As for hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." He said lazily.

They were seriously annoyed with the scarecrow. Naruto resolved that whether Kakashi wanted to or not, the genin test would happen today.

"Alright, you, mini-Mikoto-sama, you next." He said pointing at Sayuri.

"My Name is Uchiha Sayuri. I like tomatoes, Hotaru-chan, Naruto-kun, and my sword Kibishī. My dislikes are Fangirls, and perverts! I also hate Danzo-teme and Orochimaru. My hobbies are training, being with Naru-kun and Hotaru-chan, reading, and learning new things. My dreams for the future, I have several, first is to have a family but that will probably come last. Second is to find my Nii-san and bring him back to the village, help rebuild my clan, Finally I want to become as strong as my Kaa-chan Uchiha Mikoto and her best friend Uchiha Hitomi." Sayuri told him, surprising him with the thing about Itachi. The way she sounded made it seem like she was just a girl that wanted her older brother back. She also seemed more serious than Hotaru.

"Ok, you're next Firefly." Kakashi said to Hotaru.

"My name is Uchiha Hotaru. I like Sayuri-chan and Naru-kun, as well as training, slugs, and my sword Fundohime. I dislike fangirls and my old clan the Tsuchigumo, as well as those who look down on jinchuriki, I also dislike perverts. My hobbies are training, spending time with Naru-kun and Sayuri-chan, reading, and making new techniques for my kekkei genkai's. My dreams for the future are to have a family, last of course. Become strong like Senju Tsunade, and help rebuild my new clan." Hotaru told him. Kakashi was surprised at the comment about her old clan and new clan as well as kekkei genkai's plural. He noticed he was right on her being more bubbly than Sayuri as she spoke with an excited tone.

"Ok, Raccoon boy, you're last." He said.

"Alright my name is Uchiha-Senju Naruto. I like Yuri-chan, Taru-chan, Gure-chan, raccoons, and my swordYūbanahōchō. My dislikes are Danzo-teme, Orochimaru, a certain masked man, fangirls, and perverts but not necessarily in that order. My hobbies are hanging with Yuri-chan and Taru-chan, training, learning new things, and reading. My dreams for the future are to bring my Baa-chan back to the village, master all elements I can, including sub-elements, have a family and rebuild my clans, master my sharingan to the level of my Kaa-chan and Jiji, as well as become Hokage like my Hii-Ojiichan, my Hii-Ojisan , and my Tou-san." Naruto said, and Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized why his cloak and armor were familiar, they were Hitomi-sama's!

He quickly schooled his features.

"Very good, you're all unique and you have your own personalities, now meet me at training ground 7 to-" He was cut off as suddenly the roof around him shifted and he was trapped in a cocoon of sand.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, Kakashi, just because you were tardy does not mean we're doing the genin test tomorrow, we're going to do it right now." Naruto stated as he nodded to the girls. With that he shunshined himself and Kakashi while they shunshined themselves.

-Training Ground 7-

They appeared in a shunshin and Naruto dropped Kakashi on the ground. Well this certainly wasn't going to Kakashi's expectations.

He got up and dusted himself off.

"Um, I guess now is good to." He said as he pulled out a couple bells.

He then unsealed clock and put it on the stump and hit the timer.

"You have three hours to get the bells from me, go!" He shouted. At first nothing happened.

Then Naruto's cork shot out of his gourd and as if it was a signal, simultaneous hisses of decompressing air were heard as a kanji appeared on each of the limbs and on their chests.

Sayuri's said, '2'. Hotaru's said '3'. Naruto's said'4'. At the same time all three activated their three tomoe sharingan, shocking him.

Then sand came pouring out of the blondes gourd at the same time as the girls unsealed their swords.

Naruto stood there with his arms crossed as six streams of sand shot forward towards Kakashi, with the girls riding on two of them. Then he unsealed his zanbato and shot forward as well.

Sayuri landed in front of Kakashi and went for a sword swipe at his shins at the same time Hotaru swung from behind at his knees.

He was surprised as both were moving at low chunin speed.

Kakashi was forced to weave in and out of the slashes from the girls and the arms of sand that tried to grab him. Once again ha found the girls going for his legs.

He jumped up over the blades only to have Naruto appear in front of him and take a swing at his head with the huge cleaver. He noted he was moving at mid-chunin speed.

His eyes widened in panic and he substituted with a small boulder, hoping to damage the sword. He was shocked from his perch off to the side when the cleaver cut through it like butter.

Naruto landed and all three resealed their swords and began running through hands seals.

They ended in unison.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"(1) Hotaru and Sayuri called. They both spat out large fire balls that combined into an even bigger fireball with hotter flames

"Fūton: Renkūdan!"(2) Naruto called as he launched a large bullet of air the size one would normally only see from a bijuu. The air bullet collided with the fireball and made it go even faster, as well as making it expand to such a huge size, it could be seen from the Hokage tower.

-Hokage's Office-

Hiruzen looked out the window at the gigantic fireball.

"Well looks like Kakashi's giving them their test, or is it them testing him?" He pondered.

-Back at the Training Ground.-

Kakashi's eye was wide with black spots in it as he stared at the wall of flame that was the fireball.

He had no choice but to kawarimi, and just in time because as soon as he disappeared where he had been was consumed by the flames.

From the spot he was now at he saw the fir-ball burn a 100 meter long and 50 wide charred patch in the forests of the training ground.

The three turned to him with grins.

"Looks like we pass Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said.

Just then Kakashi looked down and there were no bells. Then a tendril of sand dropped a bell into the open hands of Hotaru and Sayuri.

Now he understood, the fire was just a distraction to allow the sand to get the bells.

They'd shown flawless teamwork, and great battle tactics, of course they passed.

"Congratulations, from this day forward we are officially Team 7." He eye-smiled.

"Good, now let me make one thing clear, because of certain information that came to light, you will be punctual from now on, we don't have three hours to waste a day because in six months time Orochimaru will be after Yuri-chan, and by extension us." Naruto told him, making Kakashi's eyes go wide, at first when the Hokage said that he would need to make sure he wasted not a single second of time he had brushed it off, but now he understood. He had six months to get them to the point they could hold off a Sanin.

"Ok, we'll get started tomorrow, meet here at 8:00 AM." Kakashi told them. They nodded and then shunshined away to their compound.

(For those who think that went too fast, they were wearing resistance seals, once released they were moving at low to mid chunin speed, on top of this they had the sharingan and didn't give him a chance to use his, and they didn't beat him, simply distracted him)

-Time-skip, Four Months Later-

Naruto, and Sayuri were currently under the Senju compound in an extremely large cavern, it was a secret of the Senju, and now Uchiha as well. Over the past four months Naruto had hit a growth spurt and grown to 5'3.

They both were looking at a pair of scrolls on a pedestal in front of them. They were both larger than average in size, the size of pictures they'd seen of the Toad summoning scroll. That was because these were scrolls to two summon clans that rivaled the summons of the three Sannin in power, they were summons of the Uchiha clan.

Hotaru wasn't here right now, she was outside practicing a new Ranton jutsu. Naruto had already signed one of the Senju clan summoning contracts, one Kaa-san insisted on once she heard they were an exclusive summon to his clan. The Raccoons.

"You ready Sayuri-chan, these are not summons you want insult, they are proud and powerful summons of the Uchiha clan, both are exclusively for the Uchiha pure-bloods and those who they sense are destined to become purebloods, luckily, I completed the transfer to pure blood for you." Naruto told her, referring to two years back when he decided that since he and Hotaru were pureblood so Sayuri should be as well, her already having merged her eyes with her mother helped make it simpler. Her mother had been made a pureblood through the blood ritual just after she was born, Hitomi had finally discovered how to do the ritual a month after Sayuri's birth.

Sayuri nodded.

"That being said, show respect, but not reverence and fear. They like to receive the respect they deserve, but also don't want people to grovel to them, they are our partners and friends, not our masters, refer to the bosses as 'sama' before we have been officially accepted but after that you shouldn't use that honorific, they'll take it as an insult." Naruto explained.

"Alright Naruto-kun." Sayuri replied.

They stepped forward to their respective scrolls. The one in front of Sayuri was a dark blue color, with the edges being orange with black stripes with two rings on the edges between the orange and black striped border and the dark blue center. A with all summoning scrolls there was an explanation in kanji of what the contract was and the stipulations.

Sayuri unrolled it and came to the last name to be signed on the scroll and touched her fingers to it gently. Smiling softly.

Uchiha Mikoto

She had been the first half blood that this clan had allowed to summon them in 200 years before this, she was the first in 200 years they deemed destined to become a pureblood one day.

"Kaa-chan, I'll honor your memory and summon this clan proudly, I'll use this ability for what it's meant for, to protect those precious to me. I'll use it to help bring Itachi-nii back like I promised." Sayuri vowed.

With that she used chakra to make her canine sharper and nicked her thumb on her right hand with it, drawing blood.

She wrote her name and then put her finger prints in blood.

Meanwhile, Naruto had stepped up to his own scroll. It was a dark green color, with the borders being black.

He opened it up and stared at the last two signatures on the list of summoners.

Uchiha Madara

Uchiha Hitomi

This was the summoning contract that got his mother the additional nickname to the one she got for her Susanoo, the Konoha no Tatsuki(3).

"I will continue the legacy of this summons Jiji, Kaa-chan, I'll make you proud of me." He said with conviction.

He channeled chakra to his canine and bit his thumb to draw blood, making sure to retract his sand armor around his hand.

He wrote his name and then stamped his finger prints in blood.

He stepped back and rolled up the scroll, at the same time as Sayuri did.

"Alright Yuri-chan, pump as much chakra into it as you can, we want to summon the bosses." He told her. Sayuri nodded in confirmation.

They then went through the hand seals and slammed their palms down.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"(4) They cried in unison.

Two huge plumes of smoke went up inside the gigantic cavern.

"Hssss, Why have I been summoned Hitomi-chan? It's been so long since you summoned us" A slightly hissing female voice was heard. At the same time another voice spoke, this one purring slightly.

" Mrrrrrow, Why'd You summon me Mikoto-chan? It's been awhile since we were summoned by you." The purring female voice said.

Then the smoke cleared and the two mighty beasts saw not who they were expecting.

The voice of the hissing voice had come from a gigantic dark green komodo dragon with a slightly lighter shade green underneath her under side.. There were black ring markings on her as well starting at the base of the skull. She had purple eyes with yellow rings around the oval pupils. She wore a dark blue haori with white edges just like on the plushy his mother made of her

Next to her was a gigantic tiger. The fur on her upper half was orange while her underside was white, and of course it had the black markings of tigers. she had blue eyes with the regular slit pupils. She wore a purple haori with white edges.

Hearing the others voice they looked at each other.

"Hatsumi?" The komodo asked the now named Hatsumi.

"Chitose?" Hatsumi asked. It had been over 13 years since they saw each other.

"I suppose Tomi-chan and Miko-chan need us for something." Chitose said. They then heard a throat clearing and looked down to see two humans. Not the ones they were expecting. The one in front of Chitose was a blond haired boy with a blue cloak like Hitomi's and also had her eyes. The one in front of Hatsumi looked like a miniature Mikoto.

"Excuse me Chitose-sama, Hatsumi-sama, but it was us who summoned you. We wish to become summoners of you respective clans, me for the Komodo, and Sayuri-chan for the Tigers, like our Kaa-san's before us." The boy said.

Chitose lowered her head to see him better.

"Who are you boy? Where is Hitomi?"She asked.

"Yes, and who's the girl, where's Mikoto?" Hatsumi asked as well.

"I am Uchiha- Senju Naruto. As for Hitomi...Kaa-chan died 13 years ago the night I was born." Naruto replied. Looking down slightly at speaking about his mother's death.

Chitose looked down at hearing Hitomi was dead, she had grown up with Hitomi as her summoner since Hitomi was 8.

"I am Uchiha Sayuri, as for my Kaa-chan Mikoto, she died 5 years ago on the night most of the Uchiha clan was massacred." Sayuri said sadly. Hatsumi looked up at this, her summoner and her best friend both dead, and their children summoning them? She looked at Chitose and they nodded to each other.

"I Chitose, boss of the Komodo clan, accept you , Uchiha-Senju-Naruto as a summoner of me and my clan." Chitose said.

"And I, Hatsumi, boss of the Tiger clan, accept you, Uchiha Sayuri, as the a summoner of me and my clan." Hatsumi declared.

With that they puffed away to go tell their clans.

Naruto tuned to Sayuri with a grin.

"Looks like it's time to go to training." He declared. She nodded happily.

She nodded happily. They then left to get Hotaru to meet their sensei.

-Later, Training Ground 7-

Team 7 had just gotten to the training ground to find their sensei already there.

"Yo guy's, I've got a surprise for you, today, we're going to get our first C-rank." He stated.

The three looked at him with wide eyes and then grins broke out on their faces.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed. Sayuri laughed as she closed her eyes to soak in the moment.

Hotaru looked bubbly with excitement compared to the calmer Sayuri.

"Alright, let's go to the Hokage Tower to receive our mission." He told them, They nodded with smiles on their faces.

On the way there he decided to ask why they had been slightly later than usual, they were usually early.

"Yo, why were your three late today, you weren't engaged in any, 'adult' activities were you? Have my cute little genin become a real man and women already?" He asked teasingly with his orange book out.

Hotaru blushed and spluttered out denials with her face tomato red and steam coming from her ears and a slight nose bleed at the images the sentence evoked

Sayuri ground her teeth at the perverted comment with a large blush on her face.

Naruto too had a slight nose bleed but it was hidden by his sand armor. His hand twitched as if he wanted to unleash the cork on his sand, a quirk Kakashi had notice he had.

Naruto, eyebrow twitching, was the one to answer.

"No you perverted moron, we did not, Hotaru-chan was working on a new ranton jutsu, as for me and Sayuri-chan, we were signing our mothers summoning contracts." He replied. That surprised Kakashi that they attempted to summon the Komodo and Tiger clans.

"And?" He asked, having a contract that powerful was a big deal.

"They accepted, although apparently they weren't aware our mothers had passed, they hid it well, but I could tell they were pretty sad." Sayuri replied.

Kakashi then turned to Hotaru, he knew she had been turned into an pure blood Uchiha.

"What about you Hotaru-chan?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"I want to see if I can wait and summon the slug contract, you know, since I have the Rokubi in me." She replied. He nodded at this. After this they lapsed into silence as they continued their walk towards the tower.

-Hokage Tower, Mission Assignment Hall-

Team 7 arrived to the mission assignment hall to find Team 8 was there as well. To their, and the other occupants of the rooms, annoyance, Kiba was saying something.

"Come on, enough with these lame ass missions, I need a harder mission to prove how alpha I am so Sayuri-chan will realize she should be with me and not that dobe." Kiba whined.

"For the final time genin Inuzuka, your sensei has stated that you aren't ready for a C-rank, and I will not assign you one without her giving the go ahead." Sarutobi replied as he took a puff of smoke.

Kiba growled in frustration and turned around, where he saw Naruto, tom which he scowled. The he saw Sayuri and put on what he thought was a fetching smile put was actually a cocky grin.

"Hey Sayuri-c-hey ow!" He was cut off from whatever he was saying when Kurenai grabbed hold of his ear and began dragging him from the room by it as she had already grabbed a D-rank. Sayuri shot her a grateful smile and Kurenai simply nodded. Hinata and Shino followed, but not without Hinata nodding to them with a smile.

"Hello there Team 7, what can we do for you today?" The Hokage said with a smile.

"I believe my team is more than ready so I would like a C-rank mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi told him, all the while reading his book.

The Hokage nodded and took one of the C-rank missions. Waving off Iruka's protests, he tossed it to Kakashi.

"That is a C-ranked escort mission to Nami no Kuni, I will have the client brought in immediately. he stated, giving a nod to his Anbu to lead the man in.

A few minutes later the door opened and an old man with a pack on his back and a straw hat stepped in. He reeked of boos and had a bottle in his hand. He took a gulp of the sake. Then he looked at the team.

"What is this, I asked for ninja, not a bunch of brats." He complained.

"They may look young, but they are skilled enough to protect you on this mission Tazuna-san." Hiruzen said in a reassuring tone. The man still looked skeptical but let it go.

"Alright, Team, Tazuna-san, meet in front of the village gates in a half hour." Kakashi ordered.

They nodded to this, the three genin then created a kage bunshin each to gather their supplies and meet them at the gate in a half hour, the clones shunshined away. Then the team did the same, needing to go say goodbye to some people.

-Training Ground 11-

The three arrived in a shunshin to the training ground of Team 11. They arrived just in time to see Guren get blasted by a suiton jutsu from her mother. Sakura and Sai were in another training ground working with some shadow clones of Yugao.

Naruto had to fight a nose bleed from the rather erotic sight of his third girlfriend drenched in water with her clothes clinging to her form. her hair being slightly slicked down was another alluring sight.

Over the months of training with him her reserves had shot up, nearly doubling, and her breast size as a result had increased quite a bit, now being a mid D-cup along with Sayuri being a high D-cup because she was being pushed even harder than Guren since they only suspected Orochimaru would go after Guren, but they knew He was after Sayuri. Finally Hotaru had gone from mid D-cup, to a low DD-cup because she trained right alongside Sayuri and Guren.

The girls secretly loved the benefits of chakra capacity relating to increased breast size, for a kunoichi, it meant if you weren't happy with your breast size, it was way easier to increase it than it was for a civilian.

Back to the moment, well it was no surprise that he had trouble keeping his eyes off her chest as he strolled into the clearing.

Guren, who saw her boyfriend approaching smirked when she noticed him resolutely struggling valiantly to keep his eyes firmly locked on her face. Surprisingly he was winning.

Off to the side Yugao noticed this as well. She was impressed by a 13 year old boy having the mental maturity to fight against the hormones that were known to be raging at that age.

Once again, like she had many times over the past few months that she'd got to know him. She found herself beginning to look at him in a light completely different from just her daughter's boyfriend and a 13 year old boy 9 years her junior, but as an attractive young man with all the qualities she could want in a man.

She shook her head to rid herself of those thoughts as Sayuri and Hotaru stopped near her.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you guys here for?" She asked.

"We came to say goodbye to you and Guren-chan, we got our first C-rank and we're leaving in a half hour to Nami." Sayuri explained.

Yugao nodded in understanding. She moved forward and gave the girls a light hug. When she stepped back she decided to give them advice.

"Be on your toes girls, missions can easily go up in rank, it's an unfortunate truth that often times the client lies about the danger of the mission, or outside forces complicate things." She warned.

The girls nodded.

Meanwhile Naruto was talking to Guren.

"Hey Naru-kun, you didn't stop by just to see get wet now did you?" She asked in a slightly sultry tone, of his three girlfriends she liked to tease him the most.

Naruto blushed heavily but responded none the less.

"No Guren-chan, although I will admit, it is a rather beautiful sight." He replied as he brushed one of the bangs that had fallen into her eyes out of the way and stared deeply into her eyes, making her blush slightly.

"I came to tell you that we got our first C-rank, we're leaving in a half hour." He told her.

Guren realized that he and the others came to say good bye to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew herself up for a kiss..

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss eagerly. Eventually she took it a step up and shoved her tongue into his mouth. This in initiated a five minute long tongue battle that left both parties panting.

"I'll miss you." She said softly.

"I'll miss you too." He replied.

"Stay safe." She told him he nodded.

The two them pulled apart and walked over to where Yugao and the girls were. She walked up and hugged the girls, repeating her request to be careful.

Meanwhile Yugao walked over to Naruto and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll repeat what I said to the girls, be careful Naruto, often times a mission can go up in rank quickly." She explained.

He nodded.

Giving Guren one last hug, he and the girls shunshined to the gate.

-Village Gates-

The three arrived at the gates ten minutes early to find that Tazuna was already there.

They then waited five minutes until the clones arrived and handed them each a scroll with their supplies.

Kakashi arrived five minutes after this.

"Alright guys, let's get moving. Diamond formation, girls you have the sides, I'll take the back, Naruto, you take the front." He ordered. They quickly got into formation and left the village gates.

They had been walking for about an hour in silence and Naruto's sharp eyes had picked up how nervous Tazuna was. That wasn't good.

'What do you say Kaa-san, time to dig for answers?' He asked.

'Yes I believe so Naru-chan.' Shunka replied.

"So Tazuna-san, can you tell us more about Nami." Naruto asked.

Tazuna, not being a shinobi, didn't realize such a harmless question and answer, could give them a lot of information.

"The land of waves is a small nation. We never had a ninja village, we didn't need one, we are protected by the sea. We were always very prosperous, until the past year, we've fallen on hard times recently, that's why I'm building this bridge to connect us with the mainland. It will bring much needed revenue to our nation and increase trade so that people don't have to pay for a ship to come to trade with us." He explained.

Meanwhile Naruto was inwardly crying anime tears.

'Fuck I hate it when I'm right, the only way a nation could go from prosperous to impoverished in a year is if some sort of tyrant showed up and fucked everything up, and a tyrant means money, and money means hired nin.' Naruto thought, nodding to his team as they seemed to understand as well.

'Well at least you know ahead of time.' Shunka said consolingly.

'Yeah I guess you're right, I wonder when the ninja will make the first move?' He pondered. Then he noticed a couple puddles ahead on the side of the road...after it hadn't rained for a week, in the summer.

'Well that didn't take long' He deadpanned.

'At least they are obviously not too bright.' He thought. He made a motion for the team to stop but carried on for another fifteen feet.

The cork on his gourd popped off at the same time he activated his sharingan to dispel the illusion and launched his sand at the now revealed Kiri nuke-nin.

They barely managed to dodge it. They were two cloaked ninja, one with a claw gauntlet on their left hand, the other on the right, the one with it on the right had a modified hitai-ate with one horn, the other had two horns, they were connected by a shuriken chain.

"They noticed us Meizu, they must be skilled." The one with one horn stated.

"I think you're right Gozu." Meizu replied, they were acting very cocky considering they barely just dodged the attack of one of th genin and there was a jonin with them.

"We didn't have to be skilled to see through that you dumbasses, it hasn't rained in a week, where the fuck is a puddle going to come from on a dry day in the middle of summer?" Naruto asked sarcastically, ticking them off.

"Why you, we'll show you brat!' Gozu cried as he launched a few kunai at him that gleamed with poison. He saw as if in slow motion as they approached. Then they flew past him. He spun and saw them heading for Sayuri, but she wouldn't be able to dodge, because Tazuna had clung to her fearfully when he saw the ninja.

After so many months of waiting to feel it, he felt the burning in his eyes as his sharingan advanced at seeing his girlfriend/fiancé about to die. Without hesitation he called out a technique with his gaze focused on the kunai seven feet in front of his girlfriend.

"Amaterasu!" He called as black flames launched from his eyes. They engulfed the kunai and burned them into nothing, the flames died a foot before they reached Sayuri.

The demon brothers saw him distracted and tried to make a move as soon as he turned his back, they had no idea what the black flames were, but to them it didn't matter.

They moved to use the chain to cut him, only to be shocked when a wall of sand blocked it. The sand quickly spread up the chain and to their arms. Within seconds they had their entire bodies encased in sand cocoons.

Naruto holding his arm out to guide the sand in engulfing them, glared back at Tazuna who by now had been pushed roughly off Sayuri.

With his new eye it was rather intimidating. The tomoe had disappeared and now four black protrusions gave the red center with the black circle slightly larger than in a normal sharingan the look of a vortex with four arms.

"Don't ever do that again you fool, you almost got her and yourself killed by clinging to her, thereby restricting her moves." He shouted, the man was a civilian sure, but come on!

Tazuna looked down in shame. He could deal with getting himself killed, but even knowing they were hired to put their lives on the line, he wouldn't have been able to live with himself if he got the young girl killed.

"Calm down Naru-kun, it worked out, besides, Kakashi sensei or Hotaru could have easily intervened." Sayuri reasoned.

Naruto took a deep breath at this.

He then turned to the demon brothers who were trapped in his sand. Naruto smirked.

"I recognize you, Oni Kyōdai, The demon brothers, C-ranked missing nin from Kiri. I suppose I should thank you, that scare there allowed me to finally unlock my mangekyo sharingan, but you know, I have the perfect way to thank you." He stated with a slightly unnerving smile.

"Tsukuyomi!" He said.

-World of Tsukuyomi-

They appeared in the world of Tsukuyomi which was had a red sky and black streets with white outlines. They themselves were black with white outlines. They were currently tied to crosses.

Naruto appeared in front of them.

"This is the world of Tsukuyomi, here I control time and space, here I am god, we will remain here for the next 78 hours, you can make things easy on yourselves and speak now, or I can torture you for three days straight, with seconds seeming like hours, no reprieve, no breaks, only pain." Naruto said menacingly

The brothers weren't prepared to be tortured simply to keep their 'allies' secrets, they were only with them because they thought there was more money in it, that's the only reason they tried to assassinate the Mizukage.

"Ok we'll talk. Our group was hired by a midget of a man named Gato, he is a business man that does drug and sex slave trafficking on the side. He's trying to get complete control of Nami, but the old man's bridge would ruin that, so he hired our group to take him out" Meizu said.

"Who is in this group of yours?" Naruto asked.

"Us, a girl named Haku who's a member of the Yuki clan, she's strong, but it's the leader you have to worry about." Gozu warned.

"Who would that be?" Naruto asked.

"The Demoness of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Shizuko." Meizu answered.

They were surprised when the boy just grinned.

"Oh this is freaking awesome, I get to test Yūbanahōchō against the infamous Kubikiribōchō!" He exclaimed.

"Well, thanks for the info, scum." Naruto said to the brothers, he had no respect for those who would sell out their comrades.

With that they disappeared from the world of Tsukuyomi.

-Outside World-

Naruto and the brothers were brought back outside, and Naruto wasted no time in having the sand cover them the rest of the way by curling the fingers on his extended hand.

" Sabaku Kyū!"(5) He said as the sand covered them completely.

" Sabaku Sōsō!"(6) He exclaimed as he clenched his hand into a fist. The sand imploded and blood rained down from it. Naruto then made his sand disperse to get the blood out of it, thus dropping the now mangled bodies of what was the demon brothers.

Tazuna had to fight the urge to puke.

Naruto deactivated his sharingan and immediately felt the drain from the mangekyo. He would have to get used to that a bit more. He quickly ran through a few hand seals.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He called as he made a small fire ball to destroy the bodies.

"Well?" Kakashi asked.

"Yugao-sensei was right, the rank of the mission changes fast, this has just become an A-rank mission." Naruto replied.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Why an A-rank?" He asked.

"Because waiting is a member of the Yuki clan of Kiri before they're slaughter, and The Demoness of Kiri, Momochi Shizuko." Naruto answered.

"Plus we will most likely have to assassinate a tyrant midget." Naruto added. Kakashi was slightly amused at the boys ability to asses a situation in such a humorous manner.

"Oh, and I got dibs on taking on Shizuko." He added.

Kakashi opened his mouth to protest, but then he just let it go, the boy could most likely fight her to a standstill , and he could always step in if necessary.

"Alright, we will continue until the coast, and then camp for the night, tomorrow morning we'll take the boat we have set up to take us to Nami." Kakashi ordered.

-Next Morning-

The next morning found the team in a boat at the helm. Tazuna and the man who owned the boat were in the back. The fog was thick and it was silent, it was hard to see more than twenty feet around you.

"So, you know Shizuko is likely going to attack on the way to Tazuna's right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yep, and I am ready for her." Naruto replied as he unsealed Kyodaihōchō and stroked it's hilt.

He had designed it after hearing of the great head-chopping cleaver, the Seversword, Kubikiribōchō of Kiri.

He couldn't wait to test it against Shizuko's sword.

Finally the sight of the giant bridge came into sight.

Five minutes later they were on land.

"Alright, same formation as yesterday." Kakashi ordered.

They immediately fell into step and began to walk. It was an hour later when Naruto threw a kunai at the bushes. He made a seal less kage bunshin to have it go inspect the bush. It came back with a white rabbit in its arms, calmly accepting being petted.

"Looks like they're here." Naruto commented.

The group heard a sound of a large object slicing through the air.

"Down!" Kakashi yelled. Hotaru dragged Tazuna down as Sayuri and Kakashi hit the deck as well.

Naruto simply looked back and moved his head down ever so slightly, a blade passing just above it a second later.

Said blade stuck itself in a tree fifteen meters ahead. It was a giant cleaver. It's blade as long as Naruto's and the handle having to be about a foot and a half long. It must have been at least 10 inches thick.

Suddenly a woman appeared on the blades handle. Naruto was taken away by her beauty, even though he couldn't see her lower face the figure she struck standing there was nothing but pure beauty.

The woman had long raven colored hair that fell to her waist. She wore a black clothed hitai-ate at so the metal plate was on the side of her head and it was slightly angled. Her hair swept mostly to the right, forming a long curtain on that side of her head, with a long bang framing her fast and falling to the middle of her sizable chest. On the left side it fell behind her shoulder. Her skin was pale and her eyes were a pale milk chocolate color. Her eyebrows were very thin, almost looking drawn on. The lower portion of her face from her nose down and including her neck was covered by a bandage like mask.

Her figure was astounding. She stood at a tall 5'7, and then Naruto took note of the size of her bust, it was a high G-cup. This wasn't solely an appreciative observation, it meant A: She had extremely large chakra reserves, or B: She had some damn fine genetics. Possibly both. Her waist was slim, the blade she was standing on being only being as thick as her waist. This lead to some luscious curves as her hips flared outwards, leading to sculpted thighs a legs that seemed to go on forever. He rear end was perfectly shaped a perfect 10 heart shaped butt with a bubble to it.

She wore a tight black halter top/crop top that stopped just a few inches under her bust, the kind of halter top that ties behind the neck, being backless as well as exposing a decent amount of cleavage and her toned midsection. She wore arm warmers with the standard Kiri pinstripe design. On her lower half she wore tight black biker shorts going to the mid-thigh. She had kunai pouches taped to both thighs and a supply pouch on her right hip. She wore black high heeled ninja sandals with pinstriped leg warmers over them on her lower legs.

She was The Demoness of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Shizuko.

"Hatake Kakashi, no wonder the demon brothers failed." She said, her voice being silky.

"Oh it wasn't him that beat them, but me. They weren't that tough, I hope you don't mind, but I killed them, I despise those who squeal so easily on their comrades." Naruto said in a slightly amused tone.

Shizuko's eyes landed on the blond with spiky hair and the blue cloak with a large gourd on his back. His onyx eyes sparkling in amusement.

'Hmmm, he is quite handsome for his age.' She mused to herself, glad she wore the bandages as they hid her blush.

"Hmmm, such a beautiful blade you have there, it's fitting a woman of such stunning beauty as yourself wields it, although I must admit, for such a graceful blade, head-chopping cleaver is such a crude name." Naruto continued.

Shizuko was now very glad her mask hid her blush as it was now massive, and even creeping to the rest of her face.

'Oh I should keep him alive, not many people see the beauty of my blade, and he must be strong to take the demon brothers without a scratch. I have been looking for a man in my life, but with such an intimidating nickname and being a nuke-nin, it's hard.' She thought to herself.

"Ooh, you're such a smooth talker, I don't suppose you'd just give up and come with me? It would be such a shame to kill such a perfect specimen as yourself who can also appreciate the beauty of my Kubikiribōchō." She replied in a sultry tone.

Now it was Naruto's turn to blush.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

Is he crazy flirting with The Demoness of Kiri?" He asked rhetorically.

"What's even crazier is she's flirting back." Tazuna said.

"It's Naru-kun, she must have good taste in men." Hotaru told them, gaining another sweat drop from the two.

Meanwhile Sayuri was grinning inwardly.

'Looks like Naru-kun found another, he sure works fast' She thought.

Shizuko disappeared with her sword and reappeared on the surface of a small lake a short ways away.

Her sword was now on her back attached by chakra.

"You three call yourselves ninja, ha don't make me laugh! When you've hovered between life and death so many times that it doesn't faze you, you may be called a ninja. When you've become so deadly that your profile has been entered into my bingo book, then you may have earned the title ninja, until then you nothing more than brats playing at being ninja!" She laughed.

She made a half ram sign while holding her left arm above her head.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!"(7) She cried as a thick mist quickly gathered, making it nearly impossible to see anything. Suddenly her voice came floating eerily through the mist as a large amount of killing intent flooded over them.

" Eight points, larynx, lungs, spine, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Which should I use to kill you?" She asked in dark tone.

She was surprised when Naruto, who had stepped forward about ten feet in front of the others, chuckled.

"Now this won't do, I can't see your beautiful face like this, I'm going to have to get rid of this mist." He said.

"Fūton: Daitoppa!"(8) Naruto called as he let loose a massive gust of air to blow away the mist.

Shizuko couldn't help but blush at the comment he made before the jutsu.

"Well I guess we're doing this in the open." Shizuko muttered as she took Kubikiribōchō from her back and held it in a ready stance.

"I can't tell you how much I am looking forward to this." Naruto said, surprising her.

"The moment when your blade and mine class when Kubikiribōchō and...Yūbanahōchō meet." He declared as he unsealed his own massive sword, surprising her that he had a sword that large, or could wield it so easily as he held it out to the side in one hand.

"Where did you get that sword boy?" She asked curiously.

"I made it myself, I call it the giant-cleaver, Kyodaihōchō. It's made of the metal from a fallen star." He replied.

He then settled into a stance that had him holding the blade with both hands and knees slightly bent with the blade held up almost like it was a baseball bat. There was a hiss of decompressing air and a seal glowed on his limbs and chest with the kanji for '6' on it. Shizuko was shocked by the stance.

"His form is slightly sloppy, but there's no mistaking it, that's the-" She began only for him to finish.

" Shinobiyoru Kiri no Mai, Dance of the Creeping Mist, begin!" He cried, shooting forward at high chunin speed with his sharingan blazing.

Shizuko settled into a more refined form of the same stance. She shot forward at low jonin speed.

Their blades met in a loud metalic clang. At the same time they both spun and launched a kick that met in midair. They continued the spin and Naruto came around with his sword coming up in a diagonal slash from right to left. At the same time Shizuko was coming with her own downward diagonal slash from right to left.

The blades met once more and slid along the others edge creating a line of sparks. Both of them spun once more. This time Naruto went low in his spin and came around in a low slash meant to take out her legs at the knees. She jumped over the blade and used the height to complete her downwards spin, forcing Naruto to barely manage to duck and save his head from being cut off.

Shizuko secretly had a grin on underneath the bandages. The blond was good, even if he was sloppy in the style, and she wasn't going as fast as she could, he was good. She hadn't had this much fun in a while.

Naruto was smiling as well. Even though he could tell she could go faster than she was, he felt exhilarated.

They both jumped back. Naruto resealed his sword and Shizuko returned hers to her back. It was almost as if they were involved in a grand and complicated dance instead of fighting.

They both begun to go through hand seals. Shizuko of course finished first.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"(9) She called as a giant Chinese dragon with yellow eyes formed above her and shot towards the boy.

"Doton: Doryūheki!"(10) Naruto called as he slammed his palms on the ground and created a large earth wall with engravings of various things, like the Ichibi and Kyuubi and his Boss summons, his mothers Susanoo. In the center was a large Uchiha Clan crest with the bottom of the fan touching the large Senju crest below.

The water dragon crashed against the earth all. It shook and cracked and was obviously going to fall.

Naruto used a sand shunshin to appear in a tree branch off to the side and unleashed a few large tendrils of his sand.

They chased towards Shizuko who noticed them and began to dodge them expertly, weaving in and out while cart wheeling and back flipping around them. She began to go through more hand seals and Naruto recognized them and recalled his sand.

He began hand seals of his own.

His took less time.

"Suiton: Teppōdama!"(11) He called as he launched a huge bullet of water the size you'd expect coming from Gamabunta.

Shizuko was forced to dodge the bullet, breaking her chain of hand seals.

Naruto took advantage of this jumping down onto the water. He flashed through yet more hand seals, and by the time Shizuko realized what jutsu he was going to do, and began to run through the same hand seals only faster, it was already too late.

"Suiton: Daibakufu!"(12) He called. A large wave of water shot forward and collided with Shizuko. She floundered as the wave carried her backward until finally the breath was driven from her body when her back slammed hard up against the tree.

Naruto walked calmly towards the fallen kunoichi. She struggled to move her head to look up at him.

Unknown to her, a figure was crouched on a branch not too far away. But Naruto knew.

'Naru-chan, watch out for the one in the tree, it's probably the Haku girl.' Shunka warned.

'Thanks Kaa-san.' He replied.

"Wh-what's your name gaki?" Shizuko asked weakly as Naruto stopped in front of her. The water had torn the bandages off her face, revealing it to be oval shaped with a button nose and pouty pink lips. Unlike the rest of the Seven Swordsman he'd heard of, she didn't have shark-like teeth.

"Naruto, Uchiha-Senju Naruto." He replied with a smile.

Shizuko sighed now.

"I suppose you're going to finish it now to collect my bounty." She stated. In the trees Haku tensed, ready to intervene.

Naruto looked down at the beautiful woman. He looked in her eyes and saw many things. Loneliness. Heart-break. Weariness, as if she was tired of running and part of her wished for it to end her, but another part was fear, the fear of what would happen to someone if you were to die.

He never intended to, but now he was certain. There was no way he could take this woman's life. He had been thinking on what he was told of Gato by the demon brothers, and knew someone like that was just waiting to backstab Shizuko and Haku and turn them into sex slaves for his own amusement.

He would wait until they were tired from fighting them, like Shizuko was now.

"No I am not going to kill you. I want to help you. With the condition you're in, if you go back to scum like Gato so weak, and Haku is distracted by taking care of you, Gato will strike, he'll turn you into nothing more than his sex slaves, I don't want that to happen." He told her. She looked down slightly. He was right about Gato, she saw the looks the man shot at her.

"Why would you want to help me?" She asked, looking up at him once more, wincing at having to speak. She was almost certain she had some broken ribs.

"I can see it in your eyes. The loneliness, the heart break, the wish for it all to end, to just die so you don't need to run anymore, part of you is begging for me to kill you. Then there the final piece, who wants to live, because you're afraid what will happen to Haku should you die." Naruto told her. This got wide eyes from both her and Haku. Haku because she never knew her master felt that and Shizuko because she didn't think anyone could see that in her eyes.

"I want to give you and Haku that chance to stop running. I'll give you two the protection of my clans, all you have to do is come with me." He explained as he held out a hand.

Shizuko hesitated. Should she trust him? She looked into his eyes and saw only kindness and acceptance. She unconciously blushed at the smile he was giving.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Naruto, Uchiha-Senju Naruto." He answered.

"Okay Naruto, we'll return to Konoha with you. But I want something from you once we get there."She replied as she took the hand he was offering.

Naruto pulled her up and the momentum carried, ending up with her crashing into him and their faces touching and her chest pressed into his. She blushed and back away slightly but staggered. He quickly slipped under her arm to help her stay standing. She smiled slightly at him in thanks.

"What is it you want from me?" He asked.

"A date." She replied with a slightly predatory smile.

"That sounds great, but you should know beforehand, I am the last loyal male of both my clans, I'm part of the CRA." He explained. This didn't faze her at all, she slaughtered an entire graduation class, sharing this great catch was nothing.

'Hmmm, maybe I can get a man for me and Haku at the same time?' She thought with a slightly perverted giggle as she thought of the girl she considered a surrogate daughter.

"That's fine by me Naruto-kun, or seeing as I'll be an honorary part of your clans since I'm under your protection, maybe I should call you sama, eh Naruto-sama." She whispered into his ear huskily as she pressed her body against his a little more.

She looked down and saw that Kubikiribōchō had slipped from her back when she had been pulled to her feet.

Naruto glanced at the tree line.

"You can come out now Haku." He called. Shizuko looked over and saw that sure enough Haku was standing on a tree nearby.

The girl shunshined to them and removed the hunter mask to reveal her beautiful roundish face and big chocolate brown eyes. Her lips were pink and full while her skin was pale.

"Shizuko-sama, what is going on?" She asked in her soft voice.

"We are going to be returning to Konoha with Naruto-kun here under the protection of his clans." Shizuko replied. Haku's eyes widened.

"You mean we won't have to work for that slime Gato anymore?" She asked hopefully, she hated how that slime looked at Shizuko-sama and herself with his lecherous eyes.

"No we won't." Shizuko replied.

"Now could you get Kubikiribōchō for me, I'm sure Naruto-kun would be happy to carry me the rest of the way to the bridge builders house." Shizuko told Haku. Haku nodded, noting how her master was acting around the blond.

She couldn't help but smile slightly when she turned to get the giant cleaver. Haku hadn't seen Shizuko that happy since before that man broke her heart with his actions.

Naruto smiled at Shizuko and knelt down slightly to get his other arm behind her knees and lift her up into a bridal style carry, getting an uncharacteristic 'eep' from her.

She eventually wrapped her arms around his neck and wrested her head on his chest.

"Alright people let's get to Tazuna's" Naruto called as he began to walk back towards the group.

"Oh by the way, you should stop wearing those bandages around your face Shizuko-chan, it should be a crime to cover up those angelic features of yours." Naruto commented with a grin. Shizuko couldn't help but blush at this. It wasn't a sexual comment at all, just an honest opinion.

-Kirigakure, Mizukage's Office-

A Kiri hunter nin was knelt in front of his kage's desk.

"Report." The Mizukage said.

"Mizukage-sama, we have located the target Momochi Shizuko in Nami no Kuni." The hunter nin reported.

The Mizukage smiled at this.

"Good, gather a squad of hunter nin, and my personal guards, we leave in the morning, it should take us three days to get to the mainland, and another Three to get to Nami, we should arrive in a week." The Mizukage replied.

"Hai Mizukage-sama." The hunter replied.

After the hunter left the Mizukage spun their chair around and looked out the window.

"Soon we will meet face to face once more Zuko-chan." The Mizukage said to themselves.

Chapter End

AN/ So what do you think? I don't really have anything to say except that The next chapter will be the wrap up of wave at the beginning, it shouldn't even take half the chapter, and then an unexpected detour on the way home where another harem member will be met.

After that there is just one more harem member to be revealed, maybe two, depends how I am feeling down the road.

For now, as always

NaruRikudo, OUT!

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu- Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu

Fūton: Renkūdan- Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet

Konoha no Tatsuki- Konoha's Dragon Princess

Kuchiyose no Jutsu- Summoning Jutsu

Sabaku Kyū- Sand Coffin

Sabaku Sōsō- Sand Burial

Kirigakure no Jutsu- Hidden Mist Jutsu

Fūton: Daitoppa- Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu- Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Jutsu

Doton: Doryūheki- Earth Release: Earth-style Wall

Suiton: Teppōdama- Water Release: Liquid Bullet

Suiton: Daibakufu- Water Release: Great Waterfall Jutsu

*Chapter 4*: Death, Mizukage, and Mystery

Naruto: Jinchuriki of Two Bijuu

Chapter 4: Death to the Midget, Mizukage, and Mystery: The Girl In the Crater!

AN/ What up my peeps, fourth chapter of NJTB has arrived.

In case you couldn't tell, Gato is going to get killed off rather quickly, because they'll give him like, two days to try and hire someone new. Then they'll meet the Mizukage, is it Mei, is it Yagura? You'll have to find out. Then Naruto will make a detour and find another member of the harem

Now that's all the info for now folks. Now,

Oh you didn't know? Then your ass better call Somebooodddyyyyy! It's Chapter Time!

Normal speech: "what"

Extremely loud group/single person shouting/screeching, aka banshee's of the pink variety: "What!"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context: 'what'

Letter/Book/Written text: 'What'

Demon/Summon speech: "what"

Demon/Summon thoughts: 'what'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, there wouldn't be a 'male' character that sounds like a chick, acts like a chick, LOOKS like a chick, yet you expect people to believe they're not s chick. *cough*Haku*Cough*.

Chapter 4: Death to the Midget, Mizukage and Bomber, and Mission: Family Retrieval Begins!

-Tazuna's House, the Next Day-

Shizuko woken by the sound of a loud voice downstairs, and it seemed very angry.

She sat up and immediately gripped her protesting ribs. They were bandaged up and the breaks had been healed by Naruto who seemed to have fantastic chakra control despite his chakra levels being higher than two Kage's of the five great nations combined.

She supposed it came from his grandmother. Swinging her legs out of bed she quickly got dressed and gingerly began to make her way to the door an downstairs, she was surprised to see an enraged Naruto there, looking like her wanted to kill someone, which he did. He was glaring at a small boy at the table

-Downstairs, a Few Minutes Earlier-

The door to the house banged open as an irate Naruto came in with his team following behind, his girlfriends trying to calm him.

Tsunami who was in the kitchen, and Tazuna, Haku, and Tazuna's grandson Inari who were at the table jumped violently as he stormed in looking like he was wanting to kill someone.

"That stupid slimy, disgusting, perverted pig of a troglodyte, tyrant midget! Gah, I would go back to that compound and wipe it off the face of the elemental nations if it wasn't for the slaves and the resources he has there!" The blond yelled in rage. Tazuna got an idea of what had got the blond so enraged.

The team had just been out scouting, planning to take out Gato and his forces in one fell swoop tomorrow. They were surprised when they found out people knew exactly where Gato lived, it made it all the easier.

Tazuna imagined that the blond had seen the women Gato kept as slaves. He had found out that to the blond, you treated women with respect unless they do something to warrant otherwise like the pink banshee the three spoke of, even then nothing more than verbal, and in extreme measures possibly physical attitude adjustment.

Seeing how Gato treated the slaves, he was surprised the blond didn't go on a killing spree on Gato's thugs .

"Relax Naru-kun, you already killed all the thugs who weren't in the compound, we'll get the rest tomorrow." Sayuri said in a soothing voice.

'Whoops spoke too soon.' Tazuna thought with a deadpanned expression.

Tazuna almost shit himself when he heard his grandson speak to the blonde.

'This isn't going to be good.' Tazuna thought.

"What are talking about you idiot, there's no way you'll beat Gato, he's way too powerful! You're just gonna die, there's no such thing as heroes!" Inari said, yelling at the end.

Naruto directed his glare on Inari as silence fell on the room. This was the point Shizuko arrived.

"Alright, everyone, outside, it's time for a demonstration for the brat!" Naruto ordered.

Everyone, including Inari who was dragged out by Tazuna, followed him out the door.

Once they got to the shore near the house Naruto turned to Inari.

"I get it, you lost your father figure, worlds tiniest violin play for you." He said as he held up his right thumb and index finger, and then used his left index finger as if sawing a violin while making violin sounds. He then shot Inari a annoyed look.

"Thing is, you're not the only person in the world who's suffered brat, you think you know what suffering is from one person close to you dying? Ha don't make me laugh! That happens to hundreds, of people every day, your suffering is nothing special, and there are others that have suffered a lot more than you right here on this shore, for instance, she." He said, pointing to Hotaru at the end.

"Lost her grandfather when she was 8 because he sacrificed himself to seal a bijuu that was attacking their village away inside her, and then her own village, hell her own clan turned on her because she held the bijuu back from destroying them. They called her monster and demon, it was so bad she had to come to Konoha earlier than planned to meet me as her grandfather and my parents made a marriage contract between us. Then she." He told Inari, pointing to Sayuri.

"Watched her own mother get killed right in front of her by her brother as well as having her entire clan and family save for her brother massacred in one night, then she had to hide her true gender so she wouldn't be placed in a breeding program by certain corrupt members of the Civilian Council in our village. Then there's me." He said, pointing to himself.

"I lost my parents the day of my birth when a man masquerading as my Jiji unsealed the Kyuubi from my mother and then my father was forced to seal the Kyuubi, and Ichibi who arrived when he was about to seal Kyuubi, into me. Then when I was six a man who had ordered my father kidnapped at birth only to have it backfire and leaving my Baa-chan heart broken, ordered some of his followers to try and kidnap me when I was training, I awakened my bloodline when they attacked and suddenly sand came to my defense and killed them, I was forced to kill at the age of 6! Then two years later, Sayuri's mother, who I had just found out was my godmother and she had to feel a constant pain that she couldn't claim me as her godson because then her clan might try to use me for their gain, died right before my eyes." Naruto finished.

Tazuna and Tsunami were slightly surprised by what the kids had gone through. Inari looked slightly bad about what he said now.

"But that doesn't matter, because the only power Gato has is his money he uses to pay the thugs in his employ, without it he is a weak little worm, and as for the thugs." Naruto said as he created 300 kage bunshin on the water. He then unsealed his sword and placed it on his shoulder.

"You see those clones, they represent Gato's thugs, and will react only as fast as the thugs can." Naruto told him, getting a nod from Inari. Naruto undid his resistance seals.

"Watch what happens when I go against them all." He said.

With that he shot off, leaving a spraying tail of water behind him flying into the air to become a rain like mist.

Everywhere on the water clouds of smoke began going up.

30 seconds later they saw Naruto's figure with the sword on his shoulder walking out of the smoke with the water falling like rain all around him.

"That is what happens when a ninja meets an army of thugs, a slaughter." Naruto said as he stepped back in front of the now awed Inari.

"So you mean you guys are really going to get rid of Gato?" Inari asked with slight hope.

Naruto grinned and ruffled his hair.

"Kid, one of us could probably do it alone, all four is complete overkill, trust me, by sundown tomorrow, Gato's head will be on a pike in the middle of the village." Naruto told the child with a grin.

-The Next day-

Team 7 was perched, lying in wait in front of the compound Gato was in.

"Alright, you know what to do, Sayuri and Hotaru, you got the bunkers where the slaves are, I will take everyone outside, Naruto, as agreed, you have the inside of the mansion including Gato." Kakashi informed them. The team nodded at this.

"Alright, go!" Kakashi ordered.

They shot off in separate directions. Thirty seconds later the screams began.

-With the Girls-

Sayuri and Hotaru kicked the door open into the first of the interconnected bunkers. They guards looked up at the noise and noticed the girls with their weapons. They leered at them perversely, causing the girls to become disgusted by them.

"Look what we have here boys, two fresh young pieces of ass just waiting to be broken in." The leader crowed.

The other guards nodded in agreement.

"Look at the knockers on the blond one, and that black haired ones not too bad either." One of the guards spoke.

"Come on, let's get our new playthings." Another said.

The girls simply looked at them like they were gum on the bottom of their sandals.

"Look Taru-chan, they actually think they'll be able to take us like these civilians they've taken, are they so stupid they can't recognize a shinobi when they see one?" Sayuri asked Hotaru.

"I don't know, but they are obviously too stupid to realize that they are as good as dead." Hotaru answered.

"Why you little bitches, we'll show you, soon you'll be on your hands and knees moaning like the bitches you are." The leader sneered.

The girls shot forward and in the blink of an eye the guards dropped to the floor dead.

With that they dashed forward. In the next room there were a bunch of cages with naked women in them. They were dirty and had a look of complete and utter defeat in their eyes. Further into the room they saw three guards about to violate a girl only a few years older to then them who was on her hands and knees with a collar around her neck connected to a chain in the one standing with his dick about to plunge into her mouth. Another was just about to shove himself into her vagina, and another off to the side stroking himself.

They shot forward and suddenly the naked girl felt something warm spraying on her side, her face and her private areas, but it was a different type of consistency than she was used to. She opened her eyes to see the men who were about to violate her had their dicks cut off and the throats slit. The blood on her had sprayed from their severed penises.

The girls continued through the bunkers, slaughtering every thug they came across. When they got through in the final bunker they wiped their blades off on one of the guards clothes and resealed them. From there they created several clones to go gather as many clothes as they could find in the supplies, which actually seemed to be a decent amount, and go give them to the women to cloth themselves before releasing them.

Their part was over, so they simply left to where they started overlooking the compound, covered in blood.

-With Kakashi-

Kakashi's part was most likely the simplest, kill all guards you come across, no slaves or resources needed to worry about. So he appeared at the front gate and began his rampage.

He used kunai and shuriken mostly but he threw in a few fire and lightning jutsu.

Within 15 minutes the ground outside the mansion was painted with blood and corpses. The man now drenched in blood shunshined to where they were supposed to meet as his part was done.

-With Naruto-

Naruto used his sand to blast the doors open and hurl them straight to the other end of the entrance hall. The thugs in the entrance hall, numbering about 20, watched as the blond boy with the gourd on his back strode into the room calmly with an impassive look on his face and arms crossed. Sand swirled about him in a frenzy.

"You will die." He said in a emotionless tone.

The guards felt fear instantly. They began to rush him, hoping to kill him early with overwhelming numbers. More sand poured out of the gourd quickly and created a huge wall in front of the boy.

"Ryūsa Bakuryū!"(1) Naruto called. The sand collapsed down wards across the hall. If that didn't kill them, what he did next did.

" Sabaku Taisō!"(2) He called as he clenched his hand into a fist. The sand imploded, compacting everything underneath it's surface.

The sand retreated back into the gourd leaving behind 20 crushed and mangled bodies.

Naruto continued up the stairs to the next floor. He found a hall with 10 guards. He launched his sand once more and crushed them easily. Proceeding through the halls like this, and tell the few slaves he came across to remain in the rooms and everything would be ok, he finally dealt with the guards in the finally hall.

Going to the door at the end of it, Naruto used his sand to slam them open. He walked in to find a short fat balding man in a suit behind a desk staring at him with an arrogant sneer.

"Who the hell did you get in here? You know what, it doesn't matter because you'll be dead soon, Guards!" He called, wondering why they weren't responding, never occurring to him that they might be dead.

"Guards? By guards do you mean the pathetic men waving their weapons around when I came in here, sorry, but they won't be answering, they're a little busy being dead at the moment." Naruto said casually, making the short man's eyes widen in fear.

"Poor little Gato, always pushing the envelope in your ambition to be the ruler of this land, always taking more thinking you're money and hired army would get you anything you want, see where you're ambitions got you now? Your about to die and there's not a thing you can do about it." Naruto said condescendingly.

With that he unsealed his sword and swept it across the room, separating the midgets head from his body.

"Heh, death to the midget." Naruto chuckled.

With this he created about 100 clones to get into the vault and seize Gato's assets to give to Nami no Kuni, minus an A-rank mission pay for his team as well as Haku and Shizuko.

He then turned around and Shunshined to the meeting point.

True to his word, that evening before the sun set, Gato's head rested on a pike driven into the ground in the center of the village square.

-The Next Day-

Naruto looked down at the sleeping form of the black haired beauty. He was sitting next to Shizuko's bed as she rested. Her ribs would be fully healed by the end of the week, and beginning yesterday he'd given hundreds of clones who could do far more work in a day than a civilian could in construction, to Tazuna to finish the bridge, it would be done in a few days.

Shizuko mumbled something in her sleep and turned over, now facing directly towards him with some of her long hair falling over her face.

He couldn't help himself as he reached out and lightly brushed the hair back behind her ear. Caressing her cheek lightly he couldn't help but smile. He remembered the night before when Haku had commented to him she hadn't seen her 'master' so happy since she got her heart broken. He looked back down to see Shizuko had nuzzled her face into his hand more. Slowly her brown eyes began to crack open.

Upon seeing him she sat up and smiled slightly sultrily.

"Why, where you thinking of taking advantage of me in my sleep, I assure you, you only needed to ask, I would have consented whole heartedly to some 'exploration' Naruto-sama." She said in a seductive tone as she let the blanket fall to reveal her chest clad only in her black bra, revealing even more cleavage of her low G-cup breasts than the shirt she normally wore did.

Naruto blushed heavily at this.

"N-no I didn't Shizuko-chan, I came in to check on you because you were tossing in your sleep earlier. You were saying something about 'how could you do something like this'. Tell me, was it something to do with the man Haku mentioned last night?" He asked.

Shizuko froze at this. She didn't like talking about her last and only boyfriend, the only man she actually really had an interest in besides Naruto.

She didn't know if Naruto considered himself her boyfriend yet, they only met a few days ago after all. But when she saw him interact with the girls on his team, she felt a stab of jealousy whenever they would kiss him deeply and hug him. A large portion of her yearned for him to be like that with her even though they had just met. She knew she had fallen hard for the blond genin, even if they had only just met, she had been looking for a relationship for so long, she was ready to dive in feet first.

So, she'd tell him about the man who broke her heart.

"Yes it was, you see once he was allot like you, we grew up together, I knew him my whole life. His name was Yagura. He too had a bijuu in him, however the people of Kiri were not as accepting as Konoha, in part because no one bothered to explain the seal, he had the Sanbi sealed into him." She began.

"Eventually we became so close he asked me out, I said yes and we began to date. I loved him more than anything, I was just about ready to take it to the next level and sleep with him. I planned to do it after he became Mizukage, as we were told he had been selected to be the Yondaime. But the day he was inaugurated, he changed. He became darker, his comforting aura disappeared, and then I noticed whenever he looked at Haku who had been with me for a year by then, it was with disgust. He looked at all people with bloodlines in disgust." She explained.

"Then one day I think it was really when his change became obvious. We were walking through the streets and a little girl, obviously an orphan, from the Kaguya clan came up. She looked at him in wonder and told us how amazing he was, that she wanted to be a great ninja like him someday. A year before he would have been so happy at this, but now he struck the girl and said how a bloodline freak like her could never be like him. A week later he declared that all bloodline users were going to be hunted down and slaughtered like the beasts they were." She said, gaining wide eyes from him.

"I knew then and there that something needed to be down, so I tried to kill him, but I hesitated and we failed. But the worst part was what he said to me before I fled. He called me a freak just like the bloodline users, that he never loved me, that no one could ever love me." She said, looking depressed in the end.

Shizuko stiffened as she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her. She looked into his onyx eyes and her body moved against her will. Smashing her lips against his she moaned as she felt him respond after a few seconds, moving his lips in synchronization with hers.

Her eyes snapped wide and she pulled back. She looked down as tears of frustration built in her eyes. She'd messed up, moved to fast. He'd think she was just some horny slut that just wanted to get off.

"Shizuko, look at me please." He said. She shook her head no. He grabbed her chin and yanked her head up.

She stared at him in shock.

He smashed his lips against hers, taking advantage when her mouth opened in shock to shove his tongue into her mouth and beginning to explore it. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as he massage her tongue with his own wet organ. He noted that her mouth tasted like peaches. She noticed his mouth tasted of barbeque beef.

Their kiss lasted for a good 5 minutes before he pulled back, leaving a panting an flushed Shizuko looking slightly dazed.

Naruto place his forehead against hers as he stared into her eyes. His eyes showed many emotions, possessiveness, lust, desire. Shizuko felt something she hadn't in 6 years, she felt wanted.

"Listen to me Zuko-chan, don't listen to a thing that idiot Yagura said. He had no idea what he was saying, and he doesn't know what he missed out on. You are beautiful, stunning, gorgeous, sexy, and much, much more. Most importantly, you're mine now, and I promise you'll never feel unwanted again, I meant what I said, I would love to go on a date with you, and I'd love to be your boyfriend, so what do you say Zuko-chan, will you be my girlfriend?" He said passionately, ending with a question.

Shizuko was stunned.

'He actually wants me? I can't pass this up, I might have been musing about it a couple days ago, but now it's real, he actually wants to be with me!' She thought in excitement, when she had thought about having found a man in the clearing, her spirits soared, she'd felt a inkling happiness she hadn't in years, now she felt it again in full force.

She replied by getting out of bed and straddling his lap, exposing the fact she was sleeping in a black thong that matched her bra, the straps riding high on her hips. She kissed him deeply as she grabbed the back of his head, shoving her tongue into his mouth when he groaned in pleasure. His hands moved almost tentatively onto her ass, squeezing gently.

His reward was a moan from the woman on top of him. He started to moved his hands up and down her back rubbing gently.

Finally she pulled back from the kiss.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend Naru-kun, I'd love to continue this, but I think we've gained an audience." She said as she looked behind him. He turned to see a blushing Haku in her pink kimono with her high D-cup breasts unbound now.

"Uh, um I-I heard m-moaning and I came to ch-check it out thinking you might be in pain Shizuko-sama." She said nervously.

Shizuko sighed to herself. She had to explain to Haku exactly how she viewed her, the girl took the first words she spoke to her a little too literally with the whole tool to be used at her disposal thing, she'd meant it to motivate the girl to train hard because at the time the graduation exams were still going on to where you had to kill your classmate, she didn't want to lose her to the exams.

"Naru-kun, if you could leave us, I have some things to discuss with Haku-chan here." Shizuko said. Naruto nodded, as he stood up with her standing up with him, he leaned up and kissed her gently once more.

With that he walked out the room.

-Downstairs-

He arrived to see his team standing there, as if waiting for him.

"Hey, good your here, I wanted to teach you guys something now that we got some free time." Kakashi stated.

"Ok sure." Naruto replied.

With that Kakashi lead them out to a clearing in the woods.

He stopped and turned towards them.

"Ok, before I teach you this, I want you to understand something, this jutsu, is never to be used on an ally, I designed it to be able to eliminate enemies fast and efficiently to better protect your comrades, it is an A-rank assassination jutsu." Kakashi explained.

The three nodded to this.

"It's called Chidori because of the sound it makes. Now here are the hand seals, use your sharingan to copy them and then practice it, there is a more advanced version of it but I won't consider you ready to learn it until you can do a chidori with no hand seals in at least one of your hands." He told them.

They nodded once more.

With that he flipped through a total of 9 hand seals, ending on monkey.

"Chidori!" He called as his fist was encased in a ball of lightning with lightning. He shot forward and stabbed his wrist into the tree in front of them.

The three copied it all with their sharingan.

"Ok, I'll leave you to it." He said as he turned and walked away.

"Alright, I don't know about you, but I'm using clones to help me with this." Naruto said, the girls nodded. They all put their hands in the hand sign for shadow clones.

"Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"(3) They called, creating a few hundred clones a piece. Sayuri was left slightly winded but the others weren't.

One would wonder how Sayuri could make so many shadow clones, the answer was Naruto's skill with seals. He had come up with a seal to pour in a large amount of his own chakra into it, and then it would inject it into her own coils to expand them more rapidly, slowly filtering his chakra into hers, it was based off of how a Jinchuriki's chakra reserves were increased, except the chakra wasn't demonic, so all it caused was a gentle strain that was natural when trying to expand your reserves. The process begun about the same time she was 8 so her reserves had expanded more easily, and once they begin expanding, it becomes far easier to continue the process.

So she'd ended up with reserves at about low kage, he wasn't taking any chances with her against Orochimaru.

Sayuri stood up and looked at the other two.

"So Naru-kun, what were you doing upstairs?" She asked.

"I was checking on Zuko-chan, she was tossing in her sleep and I wanted to make sure she was alright, she woke up and we ended up talking, it's official, looks like I've got a fourth girlfriend." He told them. The two girls smiled slightly.

"So what exactly lead about to this?" Hotaru asked, digging for details.

"Well she woke up and then we talked, she ended up sad so I hugged her, then she kissed me, and I kissed her back, that's it in a nutshell." He told them.

With that they went to training in the new technique. They were determined to get it down to no hand seals in one hand by the end of the week.

-Coast of Hi no Kuni-

A group had just disembarked from the ship they had ridden on. Most wore white masks, a couple simply had on unique attires different from the Anbu with hitai-ate's, while one wore a four cornered hat that was blue in the front corner with the kanji for 'water' in white. There was a white cloth that extended down the back and sides of the hat.

"Mizukage-sama, it should now be only three more days, I have heard there is a bridge being built that is expected to be finished by the end of the week." The lead masked figure said

"Good, We shall make our way to this bridge." The Mizukage told him.

"As you wish Mizukage-sama." The masked hunter nin replied.

With that the group shot off into the forests surrounding the small port.

'Soon, very soon Zuko-chan.' The Mizukage thought.

-Three Days Later-

Team 7 along with Shizuko and Haku stood on the now completed bridge. Kubikiribōchō was not on Shizuko's back any more, instead being in a much more convenient seal on her wrist thanks to Naruto, sh hadn't had the sealing knowledge to ever get one for it, and had only received the blade a short time before her defection, she had also taken Naruto's advice about not wearing the bandages as a mask, as they got in the way of the frequent kisses he would give her.

Haku was dressed much differently than she was a few days ago. She now wore a dark blue version of her, now mother figures, outfit. The halter/crop top and the shorts along with her high heeled ninja sandals were dark blue, with the pinstriped arms and leg warmers being the same. Her hair no cascaded down to her mid back with two long bangs going down to the top of her bust Her blue clothed scratched out Kiri hitai-ate was tied around her forehead. She also had a black collar like choker around her neck.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer?" Tsunami asked them. The entire village had shown up to see them off, having heard they were the ones to get rid of Gato.

"Now we had best get back to Konoha about now." Kakashi replied.

"Speaking of which, did we ever send a summon back to tell Hokage-jiji about the situation?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sweat dropped.

"No, no we didn't." He replied. He was about to summon Pakkun when Sayuri beat him to it.

Sayuri nicked her thumb an her canine tooth while channeling chakra to make it sharper.

Flipping through the hand seals she slapped her hand down on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" She called. In a puff of smoke a tiger cub the size of a large house cat appeared, it had on a purple Haori with white edges.

"Hi I'm Hachi, you must be the new summoner Kaa-chan told me about" The small tiger said.

3...2...1...

"Kawai!" Sayuri yelled as she grabbed a hold of the summons and hugged her while rubbing her face against the tigers. Surprisingly the summons simply purred.

Eventually a cough came from behind them. Sayuri looked to see the group looking at her. She put the tiger down in embarrassment while blushing.

Kakashi came up and handed Sayuri a scroll. He had written out the message while she was busy hugging the summons.

Sayuri nodded to him.

"Ok Hachi, I need you to take this message to Hokage-sama." Sayuri told the summons.

"Ok, see ya later." The tiger replied as it disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well come visit us again some time." Tsunami told the shinobi as they faced the people of the village again.

"Definitely." Naruto replied with a grin.

With that, after saying good bye to the villagers, the shinobi turned around and dashed away across the bridge at shinobi speeds, they were eager to get home.

"Hey, what should we name the bridge?" One villager asked.

"How about the Great Naruto Bridge, after all, it was him that made taking Gato out so easy for them by getting Shizuko-san to join them. Plus, he returned hope to Inari" Suggested Tsunami. The entire village cheered in approval.

-At th Other End of the Bridge-

The shinobi were almost to the other end of the bridge when Shunka spoke to Naruto.

'Naru-chan, I sense a total of seven chakra signatures waiting 100 yards ahead, six are elite jonin level,, and one kage level, you and the others should proceed prepared for an ambush.' Shunka told him.

'Thanks Kaa-san.' Naruto replied.

"Hey, Kaa-san says that there's a group of shinobi about 100 yards ahead, six are elite jonin level in reserves and one is kage level. We should be ready for an ambush." Naruto informed them. Everyone nodded at this. They continued on tree hopping in the direction they were going.

Less than a minute later they jumped down into a clearing near where the signatures were.

They all sensed them surrounding the clearing now. The group landed in a circle.

Kakashi's head band was lifted up, revealing his sharingan and he had a chidori active in each hand.

Naruto, Sayuri, and Hotaru had their sharingan activated and their swords unsealed in one hand, while Naruto's was on his shoulder, with a chidori in the other.

Shizuko had her Kubikiribōchō out and on her shoulder in a ready position.

Haku had unsealed a set of twin wakizashi she had got from some of the weapons Naruto had gathered from the thugs, her mother had suggested she take up a sword of some kind since it was a useful tool, she had already been teaching her how to use a sword for years, Haku had just never really used it.

"We know you are there, so come on out and tell us what you want." Kakashi announced.

Slowly out of the trees came seven shinobi. The one Naruto's eyes locked on as he stood beside Shizuko was the one wearing the Mizukage hat.

"Well I'd hoped to remain hidden until we could surprise you but I guess that won't be happening." The Mizukage said with a pout. Meanwhile Shizuko's eyes were wide.

"Mei-chan?" She asked as she stared at the busty auburn haired woman in front of her. The woman had F-cup breasts. She wore a blue off the shoulders dress with a sort of mesh top of similar design covering the upper portion of her bust. She wore blue high heeled sandals on her feet with grey shin guards.

"Why it's good to see you Zuko-chan, and is that little Haku-chan I see all grown up and looking fit to break hearts?" Mei asked as she looked at the black haired 16 year old.

Haku blushed at the compliment.

Meanwhile Shizuko had relaxed her stance slightly but was still on guard. The rest of the group did the same but Team 7 didn't release their hold on the chidori's.

"What are you doing here Mei, and can I assume the hat means the war is over?" Shizuko asked.

"Why yes it is over, and as for what I am doing here relax, I just want to talk, I received word you were here and I came to try and get you to come back to the village, although I didn't expect to find you with Konoha nin, let alone Hatake Kakashi and a team with a rather handsome blond genin." She replied, with a slightly sultry gaze when she looked at Naruto.

Mei had been Shizuko's best female friend before she left the village, Mei had fled a few days earlier along with the rest of the bloodline users.

Meanwhile Kakashi was mentally curled up in a ball crying anime tears.

'Why are all the sexy kunoichi always attracted to Naruto and not me? Is it the mask?' He thought.

Shizuko sighed and resealed her sword, Mei was good for her word, and if it was Yagura in disguise Naruto would have sensed Sanbi, and now that she looked she saw Ao and Chojuro as well backed up the belief it was her.

Seeing her reaction the rest of them finally relaxed as well, deactivating their techniques and resealing their weapons.

Shizuko smiled at Mei slightly sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to make the trip for nothing Mei-chan, but I've been offered protection in Konoha and I already accepted." She replied. Mei narrowed her eyes slightly, wondering how she could have been guaranteed protection by the group before her. Kakashi was strong, but his political pull wasn't that great, so it had to be one of the genin as impossible as it seemed.

"I see, and what is this protection, by the Hokage, a clan perhaps?" She asked. Her suspicion of it being one of the genin was proven correct when the blond male stepped forward, causing her shinobi to tense, but she waved them off.

"It was me, I offered her the protection of my clans, as the heir of the clans, and acting clan head of them, I have the authority to grant protection and asylum to all those I see fit to offer it to, protection from both without and within Konoha." He said formally.

Mei took not of how Shizuko looked at the blond when he stepped forward and had to resist a smile.

'I see, it seems you have once more been able to find someone to love, I won't get in your way then Zuko-chan.' She thought.

"I see, and what's your name boy, I was not aware there were any in Konoha without someone to at least act as a representative from the clan." She replied.

"Uchiha-Senju Naruto." He replied. That caused the shinobi from Kiri's eyes to widen, except for Mei, she knew those were the only clans that the heir would be acting clan head of.

"I see, very well, she can go to Konoha under your protection with my consent, but I am afraid there is something I must insist on." She replied with a hidden smirk.

"What's that?" Naruto asked wearily.

"I want to hear about how the relationship is going when I come to Konoha in 2 months to discuss the alliance treaty I have been discussing with the Hokage." Mei replied with a grin.

Naruto and Shizuko blushed at this, with Shizuko huffing at Mei sniffing out the relationship between her and Naruto.

"Deal." Shizuko answered.

"Perfect, tell the Hokage I will be arriving for the finals of the chunin exams to go over the actual details of the treaty.." Mei said with a smile.

Naruto nodded to this.

Walking up to Shizuko, Mei frowned slightly.

"I'm afraid that while I personally don't want to do this, I can't just hand over Kubikiribōchō over to another of the great villages, so please allow me to take it back to Kiri so we can find a new wielder for it." Mei told her.

Shizuko simply smiled sadly.

"It's fine, all this blade reminds me of is him." Shizuko said as she unsealed the zanbato and handed it over to Mei. Mei nodded to her, then tossed the blade to one of the hunter nin.

Mei then pulled Shizuko into a hug.

"I hope he makes you happy, you deserve it after what you've been through." Mei whispered into her ear.

"Thank you." Shizuko whispered back.

With that Mei motioned for her shinobi to leave. They followed after her as she jumped out of the clearing

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, let's continue onwards towards Konoha." He ordered. With this the shinobi shot off once more to get back home.

-One Hour Later, Forests a Few Miles From Konoha-

They were almost home, only 10 more minutes and they'd be there.

'Naru-chan, I sense Son Goku-nii's chakra near the border with Kusa, he is in distress, check it out, please, for me?'Shunka asked worriedly. Naruto stopped. He knew this was risky, and unneeded, yet he couldn't just ignore it, but he didn't need to endanger anyone else, for all they needed to know, it was simply something Kaa-san found interesting.

Naru-kun, why'd you stop?" Sayuri asked in worry.

"Kaa-san sensed something she wants me to check out, you go on ahead, I'll be fine, I'll be back in a day or two." He replied.

"No way Naruto, we need to report to the Hokage, as your sensei I can't allow you to go off half cocked for whatever this is." Kakashi told him sternly.

"Yeah, check it out some other time." Hotaru said.

"No, I can't, I need to check it out, I'll send a clone to report with you guys, but this is something I need to do." He replied stubbornly. They sighed. When he was like this it was impossible to change his mind.

"Fine, but on your head be it." Kakashi sighed. Naruto grinned and created a clone.

Once the clone left he bit his thumb and ran through some hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" He called as he slammed his palm on the ground.

In a puff of smoke a raccoon larger than a grizzly bear appeared. The Raccoon was standing up on its hind legs and seemed to have a saddle strapped to its back.

"Whatcha need Naruto?" It asked.

"Hey Kisuke, I need to get to the border with Kusa fast, you think you can manage it in 20 minutes?" He asked.

"You bet I could boss." Kisuke answered. With that it got on all fours and Naruto hopped onto the saddle.

Kisuke shot off in a blur.

-Twenty Minutes Later, Border with Kusa-

Naruto stood on a grassy cliff overlooking the field below. It was a mess. There was hardened black rock all over the ground, craters from explosions filled in with water from Suiton jutsu. It was obvious a massive battle went on here, but it was the black flames that were scattered here and there that had him worried.

"Itachi." Naruto said to himself.

'Kaa-san, you sense any of Son Goku's chakra?' He asked.

'No, I don't, whatever happened here, plus I sense a weak chakra signature, like it's injured and nearly out of chakra, I can also feel whoever it is, they're unconscious, but still there is anguish, sorrow rolling off them.' She replied sadly. Whatever happened to her brother and his jinchuriki, it had to do with Itachi, and they'd fought.

Naruto quickly used his mangekyo to douse the flames of Amaterasu.

He walked down the cliff face and jumped down lightly onto the grass of the field below. Walking out onto the field he began searching for the injured person.

After 10 minutes he saw a flash of blond hair in one of the craters not filled by water.

Jumping into the crater, he found a sight that while worrying him, also made him blush heavily.

On the ground and with patches of shredded flesh on the arms and legs was a girl Haku's age. She had very long blond hair which she wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. Her face was covered in soot and blood as was most of her body. The reason he blushed was because her clothes were shredded and scorched.

The remains of a tight black halter top, the kind with a V-shaped that went to just above the belly button, that ties behind the neck similar to most bikini tops. It was backless until you got to the lower back where the tight black material began again, covering only the outside edge of the breasts and cutting across diagonally so that it covered to just slightly above the nipple, revealing a large amount of cleavage. at least that is what it normally was, right now it was little more than a few scraps of cloth that just barely covered her breasts enough to not reveal the nipples.

Under this was the remains of a mesh tank top. On her lower half a tattered mid-thigh length skirt in ribbons, along with torn and scorched mid thigh mesh shorts. The only thing keeping her modesty below this was the black thong she wore. Her black high heeled ninja sandals that went to just above her knees were so tattered they were almost falling off.

On her hips she also had a sort of saddle bag like hip pouches connected to a belt that were torn as well. The thing he noticed last was her hitai-ate, it was a black clothed Iwagakure no Sato hitai-ate.

While a vast majority of Konoha nin would leave an Iwa ninja here to rot, or worse for some of the more unsavory chunin and low ranked jonin, rape her while she was unconscious, he wasn't them, he couldn't leave a helpless girl just lying there.

He quickly got on his knees and began to use medical jutsu to stop any bleeding. It took about 5 minutes.

When he was done he took off his gourd and cloak, then after putting the gourd back on and wrapped the cloak around the girl.

With this he shunshined to the grassy cliff top he had arrived on.

-Cliff Top-

With the girl still in his arms he shifted his hands to make the clone handseal.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He called.

Fifteen clones poofed into existence.

"Ok, one of you use sand manipulation to make a house, I want a living room with a hole through the house to create a fire place with a chimney and a bed frame in the living room as well as furniture, also well as an large bathroom to clean her off and heal her wounds as well as set up a plumbing system and toilet. Then I want four of you to work on getting electricity seals going in the house and go to the bathroom to create the tub and sinks as well as a couple basins and hot water seals for them, and general water seals to circulate it through the plumbing, as well as another four setting up a kitchen and the living room.

Next two of you will go hunting and bring back something to cook which you'll be handling, the final four will set up barrier seals around this place to prevent it from being seen." He ordered, the clones jumped to attention and got to work.

"Sabaku Shichūka no Jutsu"(4) The clone making the house called.

It took a good half hour to get the house set up, as soon as it was done he went in and straight to the bathroom, which doubled as a medical room.

He blushed as he stripped her of her clothes and begun to heal her, averting his eyes from her private places.

-Four Hours Later-

Naruto sighed as the last wound disappeared from her body, not even leaving any scars.

He then focused on the next task. Taking one of the wash clothes stacked nearby he dipped it into the basin of hot water next to the table made of stone where he was healing her. Gently he began cleaning the soot and blood from her body, once again making sure to look away from her private places. Although he couldn't help but notice certain things about said areas while he rubbed the soapy wash cloth gently across her skin. Like how her nipples hardened as he cleaned her chest, and how he could tell from how the wash cloth glided smoothly over her nether regions, that she had no pubic hair down there.

Eventually all that was left was her hair and he quickly undid her half ponytail and used a suiton jutsu to make it wet. He then proceeded to shampoo it and rinse it out. That being done he quickly dried her off, making sure her hair got dry through some careful katon chakra manipulation.

As he was about to pick her up and carry her to the living room. He took her hand and looked at the strange crease in the palm. Naruto didn't know what to make of it, it wasn't just you everyday wrinkle lines people have on the palms. Eventually he assumed it was just a physical trait from a bloodline or something.

Picking her up, he took her to the living room and placed her on top of the covers of the bed his clone made up.

Luckily, Naruto believed that you should not waste any resources made available on a mission, so on top of his already vast range of supplies, he had his clones seal up much of the furniture in Gato's mansion, so the girls bed actually ended up being a king sized four-poster bed with a very comfortable mattress and covers.

Setting the girl down on the bed, he took out one of the many thing people wouldn't expect him to have thought of. He packed underwear and bras that would fit both his girlfriends just in case the ones they brought were lost or ruined, let it be known, he also believed in being prepared for literally any situation conceivable, and he could conceive a lot, so needless to say, he could probably open a combination of a weapons store, a medicine store, and a clothing store all at once with the supplies on him. Excessive? Maybe, but he had a saying.

If you have the proper amount of supplies the mission requires, then you don't have enough.

So that being said, he quickly sat about finding a bra that would fit her. Surprisingly, the largest one he had which was a simple black one that would most likely fit Hotaru perfectly, was very snug on the girl, this meant she had to be at least a high EE-cup. For her lower half he simply put on the first thing he found, which was a pair black thong similar to the one she had worn before, the kind that was closer to regular panties than a bikini. he then put one of his own Anbu tank tops on her, he had to make a slight slit in the chest area so it didn't restrict her breathing, that's how tight it was.

Now that she was dressed, he tucked her in to bed and then went over to one of the comfortable chairs by the fire to get some rest himself.

-With the Hokage and Team 7, Five Hours Earlier-

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at the group before him. He was getting too old for this shit.

"So you're telling me that this-" He said motioning to Naruto.

"-is a clone, and you've no idea where the real one is?" He asked.

They nodded.

"I would yell at you right now if I didn't know how hard he is to reason with when he's like that, so go rest because as soon as he gets back, I am giving you Another mission." He ordered.

They nodded. With that they shunshined away to go to their respective homes, Shizuko and Haku going with Sayuri and Hotaru.

Chapter End

AN/ So there's that chapter, the next one will have the wrap up the whole detour for Naruto, and also give insight into what happened and some of the back story for this harem member, if you haven't figured it out by now you will right away next chapter.

Then they will leave for the side mission before the chunin exams, mission might be over and done next chapter, or it might not, we'll see.

As usual, that's all for now.

NaruRikudo, OUT!

Ryūsa Bakuryū- Sand Tsunami

Sabaku Taisō- Giant Sand Burial

Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu

Sabaku Shichūka no Jutsu- Desert Four Pillar House Jutsu

*Chapter 5*: Awakening, Another A-rank, and Located

Naruto: Jinchuriki of Two Bijuu

Chapter 5: Awakening and Defection, Another A-rank Mission, and Located: The Target Is Found!

AN/ What up party peoples! Another chapter of Naruto: Jinchuriki of Two Bijuu. I don't really have anything to announce except the fact that this has taken a lot shorter time to write this than I thought, so I am going to announce I may take slightly longer to update Naruto: Rise of Uchiha-Senju Naruto; Than I thought, reason being I am going to begin work on the third story I want to do. I will try to get it done as fast as possible, and sorry for the extended wait. But I am just really feeling that third story, and I don't want to let it slip through my fingers.

But for now, this is about this story.

So, for the benefit of those with internet access, it's chapter time!

Normal speech: "what"

Extremely loud group/single person shouting/screeching, aka banshee's of the pink variety: "What!"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context: 'what'

Letter/Book/Written text: 'What'

Demon/Summon speech: "what"

Demon/Summon thoughts: 'what'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did, well you know me, he'd have some sort of bloodline and all that shiznit.

Chapter 5: Awakening and Defection, Another A-rank Mission, and Located: The Target Is Found!

-With Naruto, Near Border of Kusa, Two Days Later-

The Iwa Kunoichi woke to find herself in a strange room made of what looked to be some yellow stone. She was currently in a very comfortable king sized bed and there was a fire crackling in the fire place heating up the room and filling it with a cozy smell akin to a cabin in winter. There were a couple chairs sitting over by the firs along with a reading table. Sitting in one of the chairs dozing off was a blond spiky haired boy with black rings around his eyes.

For a few seconds she wondered who he was and where she was and what she was doing here. However then the events leading up to her passing out came back and her heart clenched in fear.

"Roshi-Sensei!" The girl yelled.

Naruto started awake at the yell and jumped out of his chair, looking around for enemies, until he saw the girl sitting up in the bed across the room. She had a panicked look and her slanted blue eyes were wide in panic.

He walked towards the bed slowly.

"Hey, hey, calm down you're safe now." Naruto said. The girl jumped at his voice and shrunk back as she saw the hitai-ate on his head as he sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"Relax, I didn't bring you here and heal your wounds to hurt you." He said in a reassuring tone.

The girl calmed down as she checked herself over and found no wounds what so ever, however, she noticed that she had different clothes on than she had before she passed out.

"Oh yeah? Then why am I in different clothes? What did you do to me hentai un?" She screamed as her eyes screamed murder.

"Whoa whoa, calm down, I only removed them to heal your wounds and clean you. I didn't even look at any of you private places, it was just necessary I put you in those new clothes because I figured you'd appreciate waking up naked even less than finding out I changed you." He explained The girl still glared at him lightly, but then the events before she was knocked out came back.

"Wait, was I the only one you found in the field? Did you find my sensei Roshi, he was in the fight to, he is an older man with red hair, and a moustache and beard. He wears a headpiece with three pointed ridges, with the Iwa hitai-ate, a ring, and a black piece of armor running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose." She told him, describing her sensei.

"I am sorry, but I didn't find anyone else. When I found you, you were badly injured. If I hadn't arrived in time to stop the bleeding, you would have died." He explained.

The girl looked down at this. Roshi was like a father to her, he was one of the few people in the village that treated her normal.

"Now would you mind explaining what happened, what you were doing there, and who you fought, I know that Uchiha Itachi was one of them." He told her.

She stiffened at this.

"How did you know that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because..." He began as he activated his mangekyo and stared at a log in the fire, black flames shot out towards it and began to burn it till there was nothing, not even ashes, leaving the rest of the fire burning as it was before.

"The black flames of Amaterasu are something unique to our clan, and he is the only other Uchiha alive that I know of who can use them." He told her. She relaxed at this, Itachi had used those a lot, there were black flames all over the place when she lost consciousness.

"Ok I'll tell you un. Me and my sensei were heading through Kusa on our way back from a mission, he took me on a lot of those, this one was an B-rank, my first in the two years since I graduated so I was really tired. We were about to set camp when two men arrived in black cloaks with red clouds." She explained.

He nodded for her to continue, although he noticed she never unclenched her hands, he wondered why, it could be simply from distress, but it seemed like a conscious effort to keep them closed.

"Well as you already guessed my sensei master identified one as Uchiha Itachi, but the other was a really tall man with blue skin and gill marks on his face and a large sword wrapped in bandages on his back , my sensei said he was-" She was cut off as Naruto gasped with wide eyes, the same kind of look her master got when he saw the two.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, what the hell was Itachi doing with him?" He asked himself. Seeing the girls confusion, he explained.

"Both are S-class wanted criminals, nuke nin from their respective villages, Konoha for Itachi, and Kiri for Kisame. The reason S-class missing ninja are never seen together is that they are so strong, they can take on entire platoons of jonin on their own, I am shocked you are even alive after fighting them." He explained, getting wide eyes from her. They were that strong? No wonder they were able to beat her easy.

"Anyways they announced themselves as Akatsuki, and that they were there for my sensei. We fled immediately, but we had to fight when we made it to the field. I tried to fight that Kisame guy. But he was too fast, too strong, he beat me after only a little bit." She said sadly.

"H-He was about to k-kill me wh-when my sensei stepped in, he started to use his bi-other chakra." She said, not wanting to reveal her sensei was a jinchuriki, there were a lot of people who thought badly of jinchuriki.

"He started to use the Yonbi's chakra, that's what you were going to say wasn't it." Naruto replied. The girl looked up in shock.

"H-how did you know that's what I was going to say un?" She asked. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at what he was beginning to see was her verbal tick, it was kind of cute.

"Because my bijuu sensed his in distress, it's why I came to investigate." Naruto explained. She sighed in relief at this.

"Anyways, he started to use the Yonbi's chakra and using more lava attacks. Then Itachi began using that black fire to guide him towards Kisame. I passed out after that." She finished. When she began to tear up slightly.

Looking up at him she asked the question that had been on her mind.

"You're a Konoha nin, why did you help me, you must have seen my hitai-ate." She asked.

"I did, but it doesn't matter to me, that war happened before we were even old enough to know what was going on, besides; My father did much more to Iwa than anyone from Iwa ever did to any Konoha nin. So I had no room to bandy around useless hatred on someone that hasn't done anything to me." He explained. This confused her.

"Imagine me with blue eyes and tanner skin without the whisker marks or black rings around my eyes." He explained.

She did as he asked and gasped as a result, shrinking in fear at the boogey man all Iwa children had come to fear.

"N-Namikaze." She stuttered in fear.

Naruto seeing this waved his hands in a disarming fashion.

"Whoa whoa, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I make it a general rule not to hurt beautiful women such as yourself." He said with a charming smile.

Despite the stories she was told as a child, and the situation; The girl found herself blushing when he called her beautiful.

"Y-you really think I'm beautiful un?" She asked.

"Of course. You're a rare gem of a beauty." Naruto replied sincerely.

The Iwa kunoichi blushed harder at this.

Naruto then to on a slightly serious face.

"So, do you hate me simply for things my father did in service to his village during a war your village started; Before I was even born?" The raccoon masked boy asked.

The girl calmed down heard how he said that and she flashed to how her fellow villagers disliked her for something beyond her control. She'd be no better than them, besides, without Roshi-sensei there wasn't anything for her in the village.

The fire crackled in the fireplace as she answered, filling the air with it's cozy sound.

"No I don't hate you, it's just Iwa children are taught to fear your father, he's like the boogeyman to them." She explained.

He nodded to this.

"Yes Iwa nin are something similar in my village, by the way, what's your name?" He asked. She blushed as she realized she hadn't introduced herself.

"Katsue, my names Katsue." She replied.

"So tell me Katsue, I don't know of any jutsu Kisame or Itachi could use to make craters like that, they were the kind from explosions, and you said Roshi used lava, so, was that you?" He asked.

Katsue seemed to grin for a second, but then it disappeared.

"Yes they were me, but my art was useless against them, and I ran out of the clay to make it since we'd already been on a mission before that.." She said. Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"Art?" He asked.

Katsue was torn, she wanted to tell him the magnificence of her art, but then again she was beginning to see Naruto as someone who could be her friend. She'd lost so many potential friends. She couldn't look at them without feeling embarrassed and hurt after she would tell them about her art and they would laugh at her and call her crazy. That on top of the other reason they disliked her. Well it made it so Roshi and Han were the only people who actually treated her like she was normal, and Han was still always distant. She didn't want to hear him laugh at her.

"I, I don't want to talk about it, you'll just laugh like everyone else does." She said in a depressed tone.

"Please tell me, I promise I won't laugh." He said. She bit her lip. The look in his eyes was completely sincere.

"Ok, you see I think art is the beauty of that single fleeting moment of an explosion, that's the art I make, I use a special clay I mold into shapes, like animals, and it can be combined with my explosion release to make it explode." She explained, closing her eyes and waiting for him to laugh. She opened her eyes when he didn't.

Katsue saw him giving her a gentle smile, it held something she'd only seen twice. He understood what she saw in the explosions she made.

"I understand what you mean, after all, fireworks are a form of art, they're explosions, and their beauty lasts for seconds and then fades away, and each one is unique, like a snow flake, it falls and melts, but one will never be the same as the other, and people find them beautiful." He told her, causing her eyes to widen. Not even Roshi had been able to understand why she loved her art as much as Naruto did.

Now she saw him in a whole new light, not just as someone who could be a friend. But as someone who could be something more. He was the only man who understood her so completely. Suddenly now she looked at him and saw how handsome he was. His warm eyes and his smile filled her with a warm feeling in her stomach.

She blushed without knowing why. But still, once he learned about the last thing she was keeping secret. There was absolutely no chance he would want to be with her. Her father had done it in hopes of gaining a council seat by elevating their explosion release, and he had used her dream to use exploding sculptures to trick her into it. He was stopped while she was unconscious by Anbu.

But the damage was done, even though he was executed for it people from then on saw her as a freak. She'd been 5 or 6 at the time. The Tsuchikage ended up passing her on to Roshi when she graduated. Had she been a boy he might of taken her on as his apprentice, but she wasn't so she was passed on to Roshi stuck as a genin because she would never get a field promotion, and she had no team nor would one take her so the exams to become chunin were out of the question as well.

Naruto had noticed she still hadn't opened her hands, and he was beginning to wonder why.

He let it go for now.

"So Katsue-chan, you'll be happy to know that late last night I sent out some clones to go get several more of the outfit you were wearing before I found you, minus the being in tatters of course. Oh and some better fitting bras. I assumed you'd just want black. They went to the nearest town. They'll be back by mid day. Until then you're welcome to borrow some of my pants if you want." He said.

She smiled and nodded, happy she wouldn't have to wear boys clothes for long.

Naruto left a few minutes later and she heard some rummaging coming from another room.

Soon she began to smell something delicious. Forgetting the fact she had nothing on save for the tank top revealing good amount of cleavage, a bra and a black thong, Katsue began to walk towards the smell.

She stopped briefly at a table set up just before exiting the room, she saw that he had left out the band she used to put her hair up in a ponytail. Deciding to do her hair up real quick, she had no idea what effect she would have on Naruto once he saw her.

-Kitchen/Dining Room-

Naruto was in the kitchen/dining room and had set the last of the items he made for breakfast on the table. He was about to turn and go tell Katsue that breakfast was ready.

His heart stopped briefly. Standing there in front of him was a definition of pure beauty.

Katsue had her hair pack in its half ponytail. She stood at about 5'5 but she still had a year or two to grow possibly. Her skin was very fair, contrasting well with her golden hair. It was now obvious that her breasts were an low F-cup. Her waist was slim and her hips flared out nicely with a round butt.

The tank top she wore was the only piece of clothing she had on and it stopped shortly above her thong, right about mid belly button, he could see her long smooth legs that were toned like only a kunoichi's could be. The slit in the tank top revealed most of the upper portion of her breasts that wasn't covered by the bra.

Katsue suddenly remembered how she was dressed when she saw his deer caught in the headlights look. She was about to yell at him when he spoke.

"Beautiful." He said in an awed tone. She blushed heavily at this.

Most men would have said sexy, but he thought she was beautiful. Of course she still had her hands clenched.

Finally she saw the food and sat down.

"I hope you don't mind barbeque meat and steamed vegetables for breakfast, it's all I could scrounge up besides military rations, I figured after what you've been through this was better." He said as he sat down as well.

He noticed that she grabbed the fork quickly and didn't reveal her palm, keeping her other hand tightly curled.

Katsue began to eat and saw he had noticed how she kept her hand clenched. She knew he'd eventually figure it out but she wanted to forestall that as long as possible. Because right now she could still fantasize about him maybe accepting her, and that he might actually be interested in her in that way.

He was the first man to understand her so completely, of course she was developing a crush despite only knowing him for a few hours.

People claimed to fall in love at first sight! Compared to that, beginning to fall for someone when they revealed they understood you in ways no one else did. It was just a feeling in her gut that told her she would like to be with him.

To some people it would sound ridiculous. It was like out of some lame fairy tale. That people couldn't fall so in love with someone when they knew someone so little. But that wasn't what mattered, no, what mattered was, he understood and just got her. That was all that mattered, anyone who could understand her that fully had to be perfect for her.

So she distracted him by starting a conversation, something she only now thought about. Why was he carrying around women's clothing"

"So, tell me more about yourself, do you have a girlfriend or something? That's the only way I could imagine you would have women's underwear unless you were some kind of pervert un." She said.

"Well, actually since I am the last loyal male of my clans, I am automatically in the CRA, so I actually have 5 girlfriends/fiancé's currently, and I have to find another 3 before I am 18 since I need at least 4 for each clan. So I'm trying to do that, even if I am going to have multiple spouses, I want to make sure I love them all." He said. Surprising her with the way he seemed to view things.

Most men would just think 'harem' and have as many women as they want regardless how they felt about the women. But he seemed to want to have a deep relationship with all of the girls who would be with him. She couldn't help but think that every time she found out something new about him, it just made her want to be with him more and more.

"Besides that I could tell you who my family is. My Tou-san you know of already. Then there's my Kaa-chan Uchiha Hitomi. Her father, my Jiji on her side, was Uchiha Madara. Finally my Baa-chan on my Tou-sans side is Tsunade of the Sannin." He told her.

He didn't give her time to process what he'd said before pushing on.

"On top of this I hold both the Kyuubi and the Ichibi, although Kyuubi is brain dead, literally." He finished. Katsue was stunned at this.

His heritage was ridiculous, and it was amazing he held two bijuu. She did the only thing she could after the morning she'd had. She fainted.

Naruto shot forward and caught Katsue in his arms. He gently picked her up and carried her through the stone house to the bed where he laid her down.

He sat beside her and began to think on what to do. Thanks to Sayuri and Hotaru as well as his Kaa-san pounding in the signs of a woman being interested, he realized that Katsue was showing quite a few.

But the only way someone would feel like that about someone they just met, at least for a woman; Was if their self esteem had been severely stunted, so that when someone showed them that they understood them, they instantly felt closer to them.

It was a dangerous and yet endearing trait.

'What do you think Kaa-san, did you sense any sign she might just be using me, or is she truly developing feelings for me? What should I do if she is developing feelings, I'd be lying if I said I didn't find her attractive, I suppose I could come to love her quite quickly.' He said.

'As you know bijuu can sense negative emotions directed at people, and if she was using you there would be quite a few, but the only times I noticed any was fear of your father, fear and anxiety whenever you look at her hands, and whenever Iwa was mentioned sadness and loneliness.

I would say your self esteem guess was spot on. With the looks she gives you, I too can tell she is more than interested in being with you. I suggest you don't let this one slip away Sochi, if you ask, I have a feeling she would come to Konoha with you.' Shunka replied.

He realized how much she thought he should take the girl because of her use of the affectionate title for son, usually it was just Naru-chan because unless she was trying to impress upon him how much she meant something, she didn't feel anyone but his birth mother had the right to call him Sochi.

'Now last is the thing with the hands, why do you think she doesn't want me to see them? Why does she feel fear and anxiety when I get close to seeing them?' He asked. It was really helped having a mother figure in your head to give you advice when no one else could.

'I would say it is the source of her self esteem issues, most likely something that people shun her for and call her things like freak where she comes from, sh knows she is developing feelings for you and doesn't want you to find out because she has come to believe that everyone will view her as a freak when they find out, you must show her she is wrong' Shunka replied, she was happy giving advice to her surrogate son, especially when it helped such an obviously good girl.

'Ok then, I'll do that right now' He said. With this he settled to wait for Katsue to awaken.

-One Hour Later-

Katsue's eyes fluttered open as she awoke from her fainting spell.

Unconciously the mouths on her palms opened. She felt someone gently take her hand and look at it. Katsue froze at this. There was only one other person in the house.

She looked to her right and to her horror her suspicions were confirmed. Naruto was the one looking at the mouth on her hand.

He took her right hand and pulled it towards him, and kissed the palm, even as it opened to reveal the mouth. Leaning towards her he kissed her forehead.

Naruto smiled at her stunned look.

"So this is what you were afraid I'd find out. I said it before and I meant it, you're beautiful, every single part of you. These mouths are part of you, they make you special, one of a kind." Naruto spoke sincerely.

Katsue looked up at this. He didn't think she was a freak?

"Besides, I imagine that they help you create you're art?" He asked. She nodded. That was the only good thing she normally saw about them.

"Well then they're no different from my sharingan, something to help you be even better, a tool that is very useful as a ninja. You should take pride in them" Naruto told her.

Her eyes widened at this. She'd never considered it like that, that they were a something to be proud of having like the sharingan.

There was a silence as they just sat there for a few minutes. Finally it was broken by Naruto turning towards her and speaking.

"So I wanted to ask you a question." Naruto said. She nodded hesitantly.

He took this as his sign to continue.

"I can tell you don't like Iwa, and if I am right, Roshi is the only reason you stay." He began, getting her attention.

She nodded once more. In 'her village' she was called hurtful names constantly, and Roshi had been her only ever friend, without him it wasn't worth living there.

The blond sighed at what he had to say next.

"I am not going to lie to you, he is more than likely dead or nearly dead right now. Meaning you have no reason to stay in the village. I noticed how you look at me so my question is this." He said as he stared into her sky blue eyes with his own onyx orbs, making her blush.

"Would you like to come to Konoha with me? I can't promise it will work, but I do know that you are a rare gem, and I'm willing to give a relationship a shot if you are." The ring eyed blonde asked her..

\Her breathing hitched and her heart beat erratically. Here it was. The chance she always wanted. A new beginning in a new village where people might accept her. Better yet a chance to actually have a romantic relationship.

She only hesitated for a second.

Katsue lunged at him and threw her arms around his neck while her face snuggled into his shoulder. She somehow ended up straddling his lap, completely forgetting she was only dressed in a bra and thong with a very snug tank top.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much I want a new start un." She told him as she cried tears of joy into his shoulder.

Naruto wrapped his arms gently around the girl, rubbing slow circles on her back. Hr felt her breasts squished against his chest and blushed. Eventually she calmed down enough to speak.

They got up and settled in one of the armchairs, with her sitting sideways in his lap.

"So how'd you get those extra mouths any way? They don't seem like a bloodline, so how'd you get them?" He asked, truthfully he had already attempted to see if they were a bloodline by trying to copy them, he couldn't, meaning it was an experiment gone wrong, a kinjutsu, or a combination of the two.

She scowled at this.

"I was young when it happened, 5 maybe, I remember I had seen this sculpture being made of clay, and I already wanted to be a kunoichi. The sculpture was so beautiful, but then it was knocked over and shattered in an explosion of clay, it's where I got the dream of being the first ever ninja to combine my Bakuton, explosion release with clay sculptures. " Katsue began.

Naruto nodded before she continued.

"I don't remember how it happened, except that my father came to me one day a year later and told me he had a surprise for me to help me with my dreams of making exploding sculptures. I was so excited when he said that. He seemed so sincere with the smile he gave me." She said in a melancholy tone.

She sobbed lightly as she remembered what happened next.

"I remember waking up in my room with some Anbu standing over me. they told me my father, who was a jonin, had wanted to increase his power. They said he learned a kinjutsu to give me the extra mouths for the specific purpose of utilizing another kinjutsu of our village to make explosive clay. Luckily he never got to give me the last mouth over my heart." The blond girl continued.

Her voice then turned choking.

"He, he used it on me, they told me it was all to create a better shinobi to bring fame to our bloodline and gain him a council seat. He was executed for cruel experiments, but there was no reversing the jutsu, I was stuck with these and people started calling me freak. That's how I got these hands." She said in a sobbing tone.

Naruto held her in a comforting manner, while internally he was thinking. Something didn't smell right in that story, why did the Anbu enter the house? Why did what he did just happen to coincide with making exploding sculptures, her dream. There wasn't any way that would benefit him in gaining a council seat, it would likely do the opposite, it would guarantee he never got one.

'If she didn't have those mouths, it would have been impossible to mold the clay to make her sculptures, it would have taken too much time. She would have been killed because of it.'Shunka mused. Naruto nodded in agreement.

'Are you thinking what I am Naru-chan?' She asked her surrogate son. He nodded once more.

'Yes, her father just wanted to give her a way to achieve her dreams, to help his daughter. Sandaime-jiji always told me that Ōnoki was not above underhanded tactics if he feels it's for the good of the village, and having a person with so much potential feel grateful to the Anbu for 'saving' her, would tend to make her loyal to the village. If her self esteem hadn't been worn down it might have worked. However once that happened, and then she was apprenticed to an outcast like a jinchuriki, the plan fell apart.' Naruto concluded.

Shunka nodded in satisfaction he had read the situation so well.

'Exactly, you had better tell the girl, it's not right she has to continue believing her father used her as a political stepping stone, this is likely another source of her self esteem issues, the belief not even her family loved her.' Shunka told him.

'Hai Kaa-san.' Naruto replied. He turned to the girl that had now calmed and was lying back into his chest. He took a deep breath to prepare.

"Katsue-chan, I think the story you were told about what happened was just that, a story. It was a fabrication created to make you loyal to your village, I have heard from the Sandaime Hokage how the Tsuchikage is not above questionable methods if he believes it to be for the good of the village." Naruto told her. Katsue froze at this.

"It is a lie a child would buy, and you haven't questioned it since, but think about it, if it got out your father used the kinjutsu on you, it would likely have the exact opposite effect than what the Anbu said he wanted, he would never be given a council seat. In fact, in most villages experimenting with kinjutsu on a child is punishable by death, this is common knowledge, especially among jonin" Naruto explained.

"Then there is the fact that had you not received the mouths on your hands, it's likely you couldn't have made your art, even though he knew that using a kinjutsu on you, even if to help you, would most likely result in his execution, he did it anyways so he could give you a chance to live your dreams.." Naruto told her. Katsue began to think about it, and the more she thought about what Naruto was suggesting. A foggy memory began to surface, and then became clear.

-Flashback-

In her room in their simple house made of the regular stone Iwa houses were made of; Katsue was lying down with her father beside her bed.

Katsue was lying down on her bed and she had a tank top on so her Tou-san could have access to her arms. She noticed that her father was looking down at her lovingly as he knelt by her bed.

He had a blonde mustache and beard combo that was sort of pointy like a spade shape. His slanted eyes were the same color as hers, and his hair was pulled up into a half ponytail with a bang hanging over his left eye, similar to her own.

Then she noticed his eyes were watery and he had on a sad look even though it was loving.

"Tou-san, why're you crying?" She asked in confusion.

Daisuke smiled a warm smile at his daughter, hiding his sorrow. He knew what he was about to do would cost his life because that was the law for using a kinjutsu on children, execution. He had no doubt the Anbu would soon discover he had learned it from the forbidden scroll of their village and would be on their way to execute him soon.

But Katsue took after her mother, she was stubborn, she wouldn't give up on her dream even if she knew it would be dangerous to take the time in battle to make the sculptures, she would die because she either had to spend too much time on one, or because she rushed it and it backfired. This was the only way to ensure she could make them fast enough in battle, the only way to make sure she would be safe.

"Nothing my little artist, I am just really happy you are going to get to live your dream." He replied in a choked voice.

She nodded to that, after all, he was the only one who supported her dream.

"Ok, here is the anesthetic Katsu-chan." He told her as he stuck a needle in her arm and pressed the plunger down.

"It'll take effect in about five minutes, but for now, I want you to listen closely, because I have a few things to say." He said in the same choked voice as he tried to keep from breaking down.

"Ok Tou-san." She replied.

"I don't know if you'll remember this conversation but here goes. You are the single most important thing to me. I want you to always remember, I love you and I uh, I want you t-to never forget that no matter what anyone tells you, I love you." He said.

"Tou-san you sound like you're saying goodbye." She said worriedly.

"I uh, I am Katsu-chan, I w-won't be h-here when you wake up, I'm, I'm going somewhere to rest, for a long time." He said in a hoarse tear choked voice.

"But I don't want Tou-san to go." She whined.

"I-I'm sorry but I have to, but you gotta continue on, live your dream and show the world the beauty that is you and your art." He told her. By now three minutes had been used up.

"Good, now, it seems it's good bye Katsu-chan." He said in a choked tone.

She felt her eyes getting heavy and she was falling asleep.

"Goodnight, I love you forever and ever Tou-san." She mumbled. The last thing she heard was.

"I-I love you too, f-forever and ever my little artist." He whispered in her ear.

-Flashback End-

By now Katsue was sobbing into Naruto's shoulder. She'd always wondered why she bothered to light the candle on his birthday. Now she knew. Because deep down she knew that he did what he did so she could live her dream and stay safe.

She cried for a good hour before it receded and became sniffles. Inhaling deeply she got Naruto's scent in her nostrils.

It smelled of oak trees, campfires, and lots of other good things. Here snuggled into his chest while he had his arms wrapped around her and she sat in his lap. She knew she was making the right choice going to Konoha.

'Tou-san, I think I might have found that precious person you told me about, and maybe more at my new home.' She thought to herself.

At that moment they heard a knock at the doorway. It was the clone who had been sent to get her clothes.

"Well get dressed Katsue-chan, and then I want you to tell me how you do that jutsu to make the explosive clay, I will do it for you and get a whole bunch of it, I also have a much better Idea for how to harry it than in those pouches, plus you can carry allot more." He told her.

She nodded into his chest.

"Alright, we'll leave for Konoha tomorrow morning and she arrive about a half hour after we leave on my summons." He said, she nodded again.

-Konoha Gates, Next Morning-

Naruto and Katsue walked into the village as things were just beginning to get going, it was currently 8:00 AM.

"Halt, state your business!" A voice called. Naruto looked over and chuckled when he saw Izumo and Kotetsu behind the gate guards booth as always, they hadn't seen him since he dropped the henge and took up his new attire of a dark blue cloak, modified Anbu tank top and armor, as well as the shinobi pants.

"Izumo and Kotetsu you idiots, it's me, Naruto." He said as he walked up and bonked Kotetsu on the head. He snatched up the clipboard and signed himself in as well as Katsue with the note that she was under his protection.

With that he threw it down and grabbed hold of Katsue, the Hokage was waiting for them, he sent a summons ahead to tell him about their arrival.

-Hokage's Office-

Hiruzen was in his office. The only sound was a scribble as he wrote on the paperwork, and the occasional puff when he took a drag on his pipe. The sunlight streaming in the window warming his shoulders. The sound of a shunshin

"Ah good you've arrived, and I assume this is Katsue." He greeted kindly. He looked over the new arrival.

She wore black a behind the neck halter top that covered the sides of her breasts and then cut across diagonally, barely covering the bottom portion of her breasts and completely exposing the upper portion. The neckline plunged to her belly button, the top being extremely tight around her mid section and backless until you reached the top of her lower back. Under this she wore a mesh tank top. For her lower half she had on A black mid-thigh length shirt and mesh shorts that were also mid thigh. The girl wore black high heeled ninja sandals on her legs that went up to just above the knees. Her long blond hair was kept in a half ponytail with the rest hanging free. There was a bang partially covering her left eye.

He noted how she clung to Naruto's arm.

"Hai Hokage-sama it is nice to meet you un." She said.

"Yes it certainly is. Now Naruto, I expect you want me to waive the interrogation and the probation period for her like I did Haku and Shizuko?" He asked. Naruto nodded to this.

"Yeah I asked the routine questions they to in T&I when a ninja defects to Konoha, she passed." He replied. Katsue was confused at this.

"I thought you said that was just practice for when they give me the test in T&I so I knew what to expect?" She asked.

"Well, I lied." He replied. She looked angry at this.

"I wouldn't be angry with him if I were you, he saved you from a need of probation when he gave you his test, you see, unlike with the T&I test, his doesn't let you get away with any deceptions or half truths." He said.

Seeing her brow wrinkled in a cute way as she was still confused, Naruto leaned over and kissed it.

"What he means is that all your answers get checked for any negative emotions and what they are when you answer a question, so provided you answered with absolutely no negative emotions unless one is expected, then Jiji here can waive the probation period we usually make ninja go through, meaning whatever rank you are assigned you will get full privileges of that rank." Naruto told her.

Her mouth made an 'o' shape as she realized what he was talking about.

"So congratulations genin Katsue, I hereby award you the rank of genin of Konoha, with all its rights and privileges." Hiruzen chuckled as he handed her a black clothed Konoha hitai-ate.

"Thank you Hokage-sama!" She said happily as she tied it to her forehead.

"Now I'll be assigning you to a three person team with Momochi Shizuko as your sensei and Yuki Haku as your teammate, if we can't find a suitable teammate for you two by the time the chunin exams come, I will make an exception to the rules and allow you to compete with a one man handicap." He told her.

Katsue nodded to this, ecstatic at finally being able to compete in the chunin exams.

"Alright, I will send for the rest of team 7, as well as anyone else you feel will be necessary on this mission Naruto, the reason I say this is I am making you the leader in non combat situations due to what the mission entails." Hiruzen explained. Naruto grew confused at this.

"What's the Mission?" He asked.

"To track down, convince to return, and escort your grandmother Senju Tsunade to the village, it will be a A-ranked mission due to how important it is." Hiruzen said. Naruto's eyes widened. He was going to meet his Baa-chan?

"So, who else do you want, I can spare two jonin and three genin for you." He told him.

Naruto thought carefully. They had Kakashi for tracking as well as both his summons as scouts, plus Sayuri's. Then they had all three of the genin plus Kakashi for man power.

The only disadvantage would be losing time training with Guren, and he wanted to get some pointers from Shizuko on kenjutsu, and he'd bring Katsue as well for extra support and to maybe get more on the jutsu used on her to give her the mouths on her palms he might at least be able to devise a jutsu for her to keep them closed when she wanted to.

"Okay, I would also like to take Katsue-chan and Shizuko-chan, that should be more than enough." Naruto replied. Hiruzen nodded.

"If you don't mind, I'll take Katsue-chan back to the compound to meet the others as well as inform Sayuri-chan, Hotaru-chan, and Shizuko chan of the mission and take care of some things." Naruto told him. Hiruzen nodded to this.

You could feel the excitement from the two genin at the prospect of the mission. He almost wanted to chuckle.

"Have your Anbu tell Kakashi we will meet him in one hour at the gates." Naruto said. With that he grabbed Katsue and shunshined away.

-Senju Compound-

Naruto and Katsue appeared in front of the doors to the mansion. Wind swept across the grounds and leaves rustled as they stood there a few moments. Then Naruto pushed open the doors which swung inwards with a squeak.

They stepped over the thresh hold and shut the doors behind them.

Naruto led his fellow blond through the halls as they searched for the other occupants of the compound, their footsteps thudding on the wooden floors.

Katsue was in awe of the compound. It looked so regal from the outside, and yet on the inside it was cozy and not at all like one would expect a house looking so regal on the outside to appear so normal inside.

Five minutes later they found their quarry in the library.

As the doors opened the group of females who had been talking quietly. When they heard the doors open three out of four cried out in joy and dashed towards the blond boy.

They surrounded him in a tight hug, Shizuko 'accidently' pressing his face into the valley of her cleavage in her enthusiasm, with the breasts of Sayuri and Hotaru pressed up against his arms. His started to try and struggle free so he could breathe but to no avail.

He vaguely noted that Shizuko smelled faintly of seawater and lilacs.

"Oh Naru-kun you had us worried!" They called in unison. They were still hugging him

Katsue coughed to get the girls attention. They turned and looked at her blankly as they saw her. She pointed at the struggling Naruto.

"I think he's having trouble breathing." She giggled while covering her mouth slightly to try and stifle it. They blushed and immediately let go.

When they separated Naruto had an atomic blush from where his face had just been.

Shizuko had the decency to blush at what had happened, the suffocation part that is, she gave him a face full of breasts on purpose.

"Hey Naru-kun, who's that?" Sayuri asked as she pointed to Katsue, not in an angry voice, just curious.

Naruto sighed at this and everyone in the was curious why.

"I found her at the place I went to go investigate because Kaa-san sensed the Yonbi in distress. I arrived to a field riddled with signs of a big battle, she was in a crater bleeding out slowly from wounds sustained from Samehada-" He stopped as Shizuko gasped as she realized that meant she fought Kisame.

"That's right. she and her sensei the Yonbi jinchuriki Roshi of Iwa were attacked by two S-ranked ninja wearing black cloaks with red clouds and calling themselves Akatsuki. One of course was Hoshigaki Kisame, but the other..." He took a breath before saying words he know would cut deep for Sayuri.

"...was Uchiha Itachi." He said. The silence was palpable as Sayuri's body shook.

"N-Nii-san, are you sure it was him, couldn't it have been someone p-pretending to be h-him?" Sayuri asked with her voice laced with hope that it wasn't him.

Katsue was surprised by this, she knew there was one Uchiha clan massacre survivor, and that Sayuri was the survivor, so why did the news that the man who murdered her clan attacking someone seem to shock her? She then remembered how Naruto insisted he be the one to give the news to her. Maybe she still thought of him as her older brother.

"I'm afraid that it was him." Naruto said, making Sayuri look down.

"But anyways, I healed her and we got to know each other a bit, I asked her to come back to Konoha with me, her name is Katsue." He said.

"But right now our team along with Katsue-chan and Shizuko-chan have a mission, we leave for the gates in an hour." Naruto informed them.

Naruto saw Shizuko about to speak, but he held up his hand and motioned for her to follow him. He also pulled Katsue along with them.

-Armory-

Naruto led the girls across the hall into the armory. They looked at all the weapons lining the wooden walls., with a raised platforms with some pedestals

When they were inside he turned around to face them.

Shizuko immediately spoke up.

"Naruto, I know I am strong but I need a new sword first before I can go on a mission, and after wielding Kubikiribōchō so long, I'll need to get used to a new type of sword again." She told him.

"I know you need a new sword, and I have just the one in mind, it's a cleaver as well, a graceful cleaver to be exact." Naruto told her with a grin. In a flourishing motion he held out his hands, and Yūbanahōchō appeared in his hand with the hilt facing her.

She gasped.

"A-are you sure you want me to have it?" She asked, you could tell from the way she looked at it she really wanted the blade.

"Yes I have always felt it was meant for someone else, I've just been holding your place." He explained. She nodded dumbly and took the sword gently.

"But what about you, what will you use?" She asked as she sealed the sword into the seal he had given her for Kubikiribōchō.

You could feel excitement running off him in waves, but he contained it. Turning to Katsue he smiled.

"First you need to pick a type of sword, or swords as it may be, to use, after that I will make you a version made of our special metal that is so hard and sharp once forged, it cannot be melted or broken, but since this is a shinobi world I play it safe and make them so they can be repaired in a similar way to Kubikiribōchō by absorbing the enemies blood." He explained. She nodded and began to look around.

She browsed for a good fifteen minutes until her gaze settled on a pair of Tsurugi swords that chakra could be channeled into to reveal their true nature, a set of blade whips.

She picked them up and tested them with some basic spins and slashes, then whipping the chains through the air. Naruto nodded in approval. The blades were about two feet in length each when not in whip form, and their handles were six inches long.

Naruto who was watching off to the side nodded in approval.

"Good, I have enough time to put some seals on them to improve them to have a basic version of what the final blades will. I'll leave behind 100 clones to make the blades while we're away." Naruto told her. Katsue nodded as she handed him the blades. He created a couple clones to deal with them, while he approached the middle pedestal on the raised platform.

"Now, it is time my true blade be taken up, one inspired by another of the great blades of Kiri." He said as he channeled chakra into a seal on the pedestal. the top slid backwards. Slowly a blade arose through the opening.

Shizuko gasped as she saw it.

Naruto gripped his new sword and lifted it upward. he swung it a few times until finally he sealed it away.

"Alright, lets pack and then head out, we have a hunt to begin." He said.

-Later, Village Gates-

A group of six shinobi stood just outside the village gates. Standing facing the village and the other five was a figure standing at almost 5'3 with a dark blue cloak with a high collar with his arms crossed. They wore modified Anbu chest armor with a Senju crest going across the front. On the back of the cloak was a large Uchiha crest with th kanji for 'Ichi'; 'Kyuu'; and 'Gogyō' in white in the red part. On their back was a large gourd with designs covering it that was strapped to their back by a black cloth strap.

In front of him were four women and a single man dressed in regular jonin attire. The girls wore various outfits that all had the color black in common.

Naruto looked at his team for the mission.

"Alright, we have been ordered to find my Baa-chan and get her back to the village, I have been made leader in non combat situations, as I am also doing this as acting Senju clan head.

Now, Sayuri-chan, Kakashi-sensei and I will summon as many of our summons as we can to track her, I happen to have a blood sample that was kept in a safe in the Senju compound. I have a few drops on a cloth, the summons will get the scent this way and then spread out in the general direction of Tanzaku Gai, per Jiji's suggestion, a single clone of myself will accompany each summon in the shape of an arm band, and dispel should they pick up her scent. From there we will move towards the location, understood?" Naruto asked.

He received a nod from all gathered.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road, Tsunade Retrieval Team, Move Out!" He ordered.

-Two Weeks Later, Tanzaku Gai-

The Tsunade retrieval team stood on a hill overlooking the famous gambling capital of Hi no Kuni, Tanzaku Gai. The wind blew slowly across the sunny landscape.

"I'm glad Pakkun picked up the scent in time to get here before the storm broke." Naruto spoke.

The others nodded.

'Kaa-san, where is the biggest chakra signature down there pumping off the most sorrow and depression?' Naruto asked.

'Based on the map you looked at, the restaurant district.' Shunka replied.

"Alright, I want Sayuri and Hotaru with me, I have a beat on her, I'm going to make the first approach, the rest of you, I will send a clone with you, get a hotel and try to stay there, I got a bad feeling that Baa-chan's luck is beginning to get good,." He said, trying to put some humor into it at the end.

Kakashi was the only one to get it and it caused him to pale.

"Let's go girls." Naruto ordered. They nodded and grabbed onto either one of his arms.

Chapter End

AN/ Ok, seemed like a good place to end this, now next chapter will be where they actually meet Tsunade, and also I will probably give him his first run in with Akatsuki.

Tell me if you think the thing with Katsue being to rushed as far as developing feelings for him, I just felt, given the circumstances; Those being here social isolation and the lack of people understanding why she liked the explosions and called them art, that with this and her low self esteem, and Naruto having saved her despite being from a village who was the enemy of hers: if Naruto got why she liked the art and actually understood her and accepted her as not being a freak, that she could fall for him easily, at the very least defect to the leaf for a better life.

Read and Review, constructive criticism is welcome, meaningless tearing down and excessively angry criticism is not, I received a couple of those for NRUSN, and they were really just pointless insults that contributed nothing to how I could improve, you'll have to excuse me if I believe I should be extended the same courtesy as I give to others when I find their writing isn't as good as it could be, and point out the flaws in a courteous manner while offering tips for improvement.

As always

NaruRikudo, OUT!

*Chapter 6*: Reunion, Delays, and Red Dawn Strikes

Naruto: Jinchuriki of Two Bijuu

Chapter 6: A Family Reunion , Delays for Training, and Red Dawn Strikes: Behold, the Shark-Cleaver!

AN/ What is up my peeps? Now first off, I want to say, I personally don't think the fight Naruto will have with Tsunade is that good, but I want to say that I don't feel the fight between Naruto and Tsunade in this first bit is very good, I am sure some will agree, but I wanted to illustrate the fact Naruto is still not godlike and taking on S-ranked shinobi with no sweat, there is only ONE S-rank ninja Naruto could beat hands down and that is Itachi, the sole reason for this is simple, he depends on his genjutsu ability most heavily, and he uses the sharingan for this, however Naruto has advanced his sharingan eyes to the mangekyo the same as Itachi, and since his are much more potent and keen then Itachi's, he can turn every trick Itachi tries back on him when it comes to genjutsu.

As you can tell, first encounter with the Akatsuki this chapter, and I am thinking that I'll have Naruto fighting Kisame with Shizuko and Tsunade, while Kakashi, Katsue, Sayuri, and Hotaru take on Itachi.

Now, as you all know, It's that time again, Chapter Time!

Normal speech: "what"

Extremely loud group/single person shouting/screeching, aka banshee's of the pink variety: "What!"

Thoughts/Speech taken out of context: 'what'

Letter/Book/Written text: 'What'

Demon/Summon speech: "what"

Demon/Summon thoughts: 'what'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 6: A Family Reunion , Delays, and Red Dawn Strikes: Behold, the Shark-Cleaver!

-Tanzaku Gai, Restaurant District-

Three figures appeared in the middle of the street in a gust of wind and leaves. The street had a few straggling people on it and the smell of food drifting warmly through the air causing a aura of cheeriness when combined with the sound of happy voices coming from the various door openings.

The middle figure was a 13 year old boy with blond spiky hair that was shoulder length, with shoulder length bangs that framed his face and partially obscuring his right eye. His eyes were onyx black and he had a fair skin tone.

The boy wore a modified Anbu tank top with a V-neck collar and mesh top underneath. Over this was modified Anbu chest armor with the Senju crest on the front. He wore black shinobi pants taped at the shins with black ninja sandals. He had a kunai pouch taped to both legs. Over this was a dark blue cloak with a white inside and a high collar, it went to the middle of his calves. On the back of the cloak was a large Uchiha clan crest on the back the width of his shoulder blades with the kanji for 'Ichi', 'Kyuu', and 'Gogyō', One, Nine, and Five Elements. The sleeves went to his elbows, and he wore black arm warmers. He had a large gourd with designs all over it slung on his back by a black sash.

The person to his right was a very beautiful blond haired girl. She had a heart shaped face and slightly pouty pink lips. Her skin was pale and her eyes were dark green. She had a widows peek and her hair fell to the top of her back. Her figure was a perfect hourglass with low DD-cup breasts and wide hips with a heart shaped rear with a slight bubble.

She wore a high collared black shirt with a white interior that had a slit don the front to the belly button and it was very tight with sleeves going to the top of her elbows. Under this was a mesh tank top that was actually a part of the high collar shirt and was stitched to it, the combination revealed a good amount of cleavage. She wore mid thigh length black shorts. Her ninja sandals were black and high heeled with them going up to her knees. She had a kunai pouch taped to both thighs and a ninja pouch on her right hip. On the back of her shirt was a large Uchiha clan crest. On her arms she wore black arm warmers.

The final person was a beautiful girl with black hair with a blue tint to it that fell to the bottom of her shoulder blades and two bangs that were chin length. Her face was heart shaped with cherry red lips and pale skin. She had high D-cup breasts with an hourglass figure, her hips flaring and leading to a heart shaped butt with a bubble to it and well sculpted legs.

She also wore a sleeveless high collar black shirt with a white inside. Hers had a slit down the front to the bottom of her bust and it was very tight, and stopped at the belly button, revealing a decent bit of cleavage. Under it was a mesh top no longer than the shirt. She wore the same on her lower half as the other girl, only with the hip pouch on the left. She wore black arm warmer on her arms, and the back of her shirt had a large Uchiha clan crest.

They were Uchiha-Senju Naruto, Uchiha Hotaru, and Uchiha Sayuri.

"Alright, she should be just about a block ahead." Naruto told the girls.

They nodded in understanding.

With that they set off down the street with the muffled sound of earth crunching underfoot being the only sound between them. The sky was still generally light out as it was only early evening.

After walking for a few minutes they finally stopped in front of a bar.

Naruto breathed in before he pushed the doors open and lead the other two inside.

After the generally quiet street the noisy atmosphere of the bar hit them like a brick wall. They quickly scanned the room for their quarry and their eyes landed on a corner booth.

Sitting there was a black haired woman in a black kimono. She was holding on to a pig with a vest on and a necklace around its neck.

It was the woman next to her that caught their attention. She had light blonde hair that was pulled into twin ponytails with a couple bangs framing her face. There was a diamond mark on her forehead and her face was heart shaped. Her skin tone was pale with pink lips and honey-brown eyes. The most prominent feature was her J-cup breasts.

She wore a grey kimono top with no sleeves that was opened to reveal a bit of cleavage and was tied shut by a dark blue obi. Around her neck was a necklace. It had a black cord with a green crystal on it with two green beads to either side of the crystal. Over the kimono top was a green haori with a red circle on the back with the kanji for 'gamble' inside. Her dark blue shinobi pants ended at the top of her calves. She wore black high heels on her feet.

It was Senju Tsunade, member of the Sannin, and Naruto's grandmother.

The three genin made their way over to Tsunade's table with purpose. Anybody who was about to object to kids being in a bar noticed the headbands and remained quiet.

Finally they made their way to Tsunade's table and slid in, with Hotaru going first, Naruto second after leaning his gourd against the booth, and finally Sayuri.

The smell of boos lingered in the air from the three bottles of sake they could tell Tsunade was well into her drinking. Even though he was told what to expect, Naruto was disappointed.

Tsunade glared at the headbands the genin wore, but she also noticed the one with the Senju crest in the center. That made her irritated.

She had been having a bad day. Her luck had been good which meant something was going to go down and it wasn't good. It seems she was right to be weary. She had just stopped in her for some drinks before leaving the village.

"Alright, what do a bunch of genin gaki's want with me? I made it clear to sensei I wanted nothing to do with that village, it took everyone I cared about from me, so why are you here?" She asked. Before they could reply she spoke again.

"And what're you doing wearing a Senju crest spiky? I have half a mind to beat you into the ground." She growled.

Naruto simply put on a frown that let his disappointment show.

"So this is what passes for a Sannin these days, a drunk who wallows in self pity and misdirected hatred, pathetic, how long has it been since you did any real training?" Naruto shot back. The girls knew how he must feel to find out his last family member was reduced to this. Ever since he knew she was his grandmother he wanted to meet her, and he never wanted to see this.

Tsunade saw red at this and released her KI on him, but Naruto showed no reaction and continued before she could say anything.

"As for your questions. We are here because information has come about an invasion of Konoha, we were sent by Hokage-jiji to track you down and bring you back to the village." Naruto told her.

"And the Senju crest?" She asked, avoiding the other issue for now.

"I am the acting Senju clan head, and I also, request you return to the village under my orders." Naruto told her.

At this Tsunade snapped. Luckily Naruto had carved privacy seals around them with his sand.

"What do you mean Senju clan head, I am the clan head!" She replied in outrage. Naruto stuck a pinky in his ear and cleaned it out before replying.

The black haired woman with her seemed to be getting nervous now.

"Well I am acting clan head because my blood unlocks the doors to the Senju compound and mansion, and you have not stepped foot in the village since the end of the second war, you lost the right of being clan head from that." Naruto replied.

Tsunade froze at this. He could get into her families mansion? But her mother ensured only someone of Senju blood and herself could get in, so that meant he had to be a Senju. Still he could be just saying that, her denial must have shown n her face because he answered that too.

"If you don't believe I can get into the compound, Sayuri-chan or Hotaru-chan can show you their blades made of the special metal called adamantium that came from a fallen star." Naruto told her. That synched it, only the Senju knew about the metal, and the only place to read about it was the library in their mansion.

"Still, that doesn't tell me why I should go back with you. Sensei will probably just ask me to be Hokage after the invasion." She shot back. Her tone purveyed a distain for the Hokage's.

By now things were beginning to get tense in the area with the privacy barrier up.

"And why would being Hokage be a bad thing? You would be able to carry on the dreams of your fallen family and husband." Naruto grit out, accidently revealing he knew Dan was her husband.

Tsunade noticed his slip up and decided to file it away for later.

The black haired woman was looking extremely anxious, she knew what her master would say.

"Because, the Hokage title is a fools job. All the Hokage save for sensei have died young. Hell, the Yondaime was only 22 when he died, the kid had his whole life ahead, to have a wife and children, but he threw his life away for what, to be a hero? No I don't think I'll take that bet, that job and that village have taken everyone I love from me." She answered, in a slightly sad slightly angry tone.

"So that's how low you've gotten in your wallowing in self pity. You'd insult people who gave their lives to protect the people and village they loved, by calling them fools for protecting their loved ones? Naruto replied in a disappointed tone that held a slight anger.

Most of what he was saying was slightly true, but he also had to goad her into a fight. If he could do that he could get into the perfect situation to get her to come back by getting her to make a bet. He wasn't fool enough to think he would beat her. No he would have to go a more subtle route.

" To think Hokage-jiji thinks you can help with the invasion. Seeing you now. I seriously doubt it. Hell, I bet I could beat you, let alone the person who'll be invading us." He continued.

Tsunade became infuriated at this. She'd show this brat to respect his betters. She stood up and slammed her palms down on the table making the sake bottles rattle and smirked at him.

"Oh yeah? How about we take this outside and you back you words up?" Tsunade asked with the smirk in place.

Naruto stood up and glared at her as he slammed his palms down as well.

"Tsunade-sama maybe we should just let this go. He doesn't know what he's saying, let's just go and gamble some more, okay?" The black haired women pleaded.

"Oink oink!" The pig put in

Naruto smirked at this. All around even though they couldn't hear it, people had noticed the; What they assumed.: Hushed argument.

"Quiet Shizune! This brat needs to be taught a lesson!" Tsunade snapped back.

Shizune looked down at this. She couldn't stop her sensei when she was determined.

"Hear that? I think they think you don't have it in you. Maybe you've gotten soft in your old age Baa-chan." Naruto told her with a smirk.

"That's it! You're gonna get it now brat!" Tsunade shouted.

"Fine, follow me." Naruto smirked.

With that the three genin slid out of the booth and Naruto picked up his gourd and put it back on his back. Without looking back he led the group out of the Bar and down the street.

There was no sound save for the sound of Tsunade's teeth grinding at having to wait, and the oinks of the pig.

-With the Others-

The rest of the Tsunade retrieval team was back at the hotel they had chosen to stay at. They were waiting for Naruto and the girls to come back with news.

They were currently in the room the males would be sleeping in. Katsue looked nervous and so was making very small sculptures to pass the time, in the shape of bee's that only gave off the sound of fire cracker.

She would release them and Shizuko would through senbon at them to make them go off.

"So, how do you think it's going?" Katsue asked nervously. Kakashi chuckled.

"If had to guess, Naruto and Tsunade should be about to fight right about now." Kakashi told her.

Katsue looked shocked.

"Why would they be doing that?" She asked.

"Because they are both extremely stubborn when they want to be, and Tsunade is legendary for her temper while Naruto has a bad habit of 'poking the bear' when he probably shouldn't, like with when we first met Shizuko here." Kakashi replied.

"Oh he can 'poke' me any time he wants." Shizuko giggled perversely.

Katsue blushed at this.

"What did he do?" She questioned.

Shizuko giggled slightly at the memory.

"Well first he flirted with her, and then he blew away her mist, and flirted with her some more." He said.

Katsue sweat dropped.

"Anyways, you shouldn't be worried, he'll be fine." Shizuko assured her.

Katsue sighed lightly at this. After that the sound of firecrackers rang through the room once more.

-Hilltop Overlooking Tanzaku-

Two figure wearing black robes with red clouds stood looking out upon Tanzaku Gai.

"So that's where the Kyuubi is now eh?" Asked the taller of the two as the wind breezed through the trees creating a rustling sound. Animals were going about their business.

"Yes, but do not underestimate him, he is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi after all." The shorter stated in a monotone voice.

"No playing around, got it." The taller said with a grin.

Suddenly the smaller got a foreboding feeling. Then it realized who was on the jinchuriki's team.

'So, it seems I shall meet my foolish little sister once more, I wonder if she has hated me like I told her to?' The smaller thought to themselves.

-Field Outside Tanzaku-

Wind created waving patterns in the grass of the field outside the walls of Tanzaku. The only sounds were of the wind blowing. There were a few clouds meandering in the blue sky with the sun beating down pleasantly on a nice summer day.

Naruto stared across at his grandmother. He knew he'd have to find some way to keep her from using her super strength, or he would have to find a way to halt her attack, not an easy feat.

Another factor was whether she was foolish enough to underestimate him. If she was, he'd take full advantage.

Tsunade stared across the field at the upstart brat. She was now more sober and resolved to not kill him, if he was close to the old man she guessed it wouldn't be a good idea.

She sighed with a hand on her hip, her green haori in Shizune's arms. Her hair swayed in the breeze.

"One of the Legendary Sannin taking on a snot-nosed genin… I oughta be ashamed of myself." She sighed. Tsunade had expected Naruto to exclaim in anger at her dismissal of him. She was surprised when he only smirked. Deciding a little more would be needed, she held up one finger before speaking.

"One finger. That's all I'll need to beat you." She said.

"Now tell me your name before you lose gaki." She commanded.

"Naruto. Now, if you are so confident, then how about a bet? You like bets right?" He goaded.

"Alright, what's this bet you wanna make gaki?" Tsunade asked curiously.

-With the Observers-

Off to the side Sayuri and Hotaru smiled when they heard this. They had a good idea what he was doing. He would make a bet with Tsunade that either way it went; It would lead her to coming back to Konoha.

Shizune saw their smiles and wondered why they were smiling. Didn't they see their teammate about to be beaten by a Sannin?

"Why are you two smiling? Your teammate is about to fight a Sannin, don't you know what that means?." The brunette asked in confusion.

"Well first off. He's not just our teammate. He's our boyfriend." Hotaru replied with a smile.

"And you're ok with sharing him?" Shizune asked in confusion.

"Yes. However, even if we weren't; We don't have a choice. Naruto is the last loyal male Senju and male Uchiha. He was destined to at least have four wives since before he was born. After the massacre of our clan, it went to eight." Sayuri answered as her hair swayed lightly in the breeze along with Hotaru's.

"Now back to your question, the reason we're so calm is because of the bet he is about to get Tsunade to make. Because either way, it is going to lead Tsunade to return to the village." Sayuri continued.

The brunette holding the pig was very confused at this, along with Tonton who gave some confused oinks.

"Why's that?" She asked in confusion.

"Because. If he wins he will ask she come back to the village. But if he losses, he will offer her to tell her what happened to her son the night he was kidnapped." Sayuri answered.

Shizune's eyes widened in shock. She didn't know Tsunade-sama had a son. Who had the father been?

Seeing the woman's shock Hotaru sighed.

"I see she didn't tell you, then it's not our place to tell." She told Shizune.

-Back With Tsunade and Naruto-

Back with the two blondes Naruto grinned.

"Simple; If I win, you have to come back to Konoha with us. I will even make the stipulation that you can use more than your finger." He said. Getting her to wonder why he would do that.

"And if I win?" She asked in a bored tone.

Naruto let the question hang for a few seconds. His face taking on a serious expression.

"I'll tell you what happened to your son the night he was kidnapped." Naruto spoke solemnly.

Tsunade felt her heart beat falter and his words echoed in her head.

It couldn't be. This brat couldn't know what happened to her son. He was assumed dead. She couldn't take it if he had been out there all this time and she had simply stopped searching.

"You're lying." She hissed softly as her eyes narrowed.

"I swear on my Kaa-chan's grave, I do know what happened to your son." He swore solemnly.

Tsunade unconciously gripped her fist. If he was telling the truth. She would get answers to questions she always wondered about.

"Alright then, let's get this started already." She snapped.

Naruto channeled chakra to the resistance seals on his body and the kanji for '7' appeared one his arms.

He then shot the cork off his sand as he prepared to fight hard . The wind blew slightly harder, and as if it was the signal a blade of grass floated up between them.

Naruto began going through hand seals as fast as he could.

"Suiton: Teppōdama!"(1) He called as he spat out a huge bullet of water at her. But he wasn't done as the hand seals continued.

"Raiton: Kangekiha!"(2) He shouted as he let loose a wave of electricity that electrified the water. Yet still the hand seals continued as he called out a third technique.

"Fūton: Reppūshō!"(3) Naruto declared as he thrust his hand forward and unleashed a wave of air that collided with the electrified water bullet and sped up its progress.

Tsunade watched stunned as the boy used a jutsu of three different elements with the minimum hand seals. His liquid bullet was as large as Gamabunta, she had only ever seen her uncle do that. Then he electrified it and sped it up to where it was blasting towards her at breakneck speeds.

She jumped skywards to avoid it. The bullet sailed under her and impacted the ground in a shockwave of electrified water that tore a crater in the landscape.

Tsunade smirked as she came down towards the brat and extended her finger.

He saw her and through his sand upwards to intercept the blow. It was a good thing he did as she blasted right through the first arm of sand.

Naruto quickly remade the tendril and wrapped it around her ankle. Tsunade merely snorted and tore it free.

Realizing his danger. He jumped backwards in a burst of speed, making the grass sway.

Not a second later Tsunade landed and her finger hit the ground. There was a shaking as a small fissure opened in the ground.

The spiky haired blond gulped and activated his three tomoe sharingan.

Tsunade snarled as she saw it.

"If you're a Senju, why do you have the sharingan?" She asked.

"You aren't going to get me to tell you quite yet Baa-chan, maybe after we are done." He replied.

Tsunade grit her teeth at the nickname.

"Bring it you snot nosed gaki!" She replied as she shot forward.

Naruto began to go through more hand seals as he back pedaled. He could hear the sound of blood rushing in his head and his eyes showed him how his Baa-chan seemed to be channeling chakra into a small specific point in her hand.

'Shit, gotta finish fast to give myself time to move!' Naruto thought.

"Doton: Doryūdan!"(4) Naruto said as a dragon head made of earth sprang up and began to fire off bullets of earth.

"Katon Hōsenka no Jutsu!"(5) He called as he placed a hand at his mouth and fired out fire balls in quick succession to hit the earth bullets and ignite them.

Tsunade took a second to acknowledge the kid had quite a considerable amount of talent to be able to pull of so many jutsu and of all five elements.

She deftly dodged all the projectiles as it was similar to how her sensei would attack, they impacted the ground behind her creating a line small charred pits in the grass.

'So much for buying time!' Naruto said in thought.

"I got you now!" She declared as she got within two feet of him and threw her finger forward.

At the last possible second a wall of sand shot up in her path. Her finger collided with the sand and it burst backwards from the force.

Naruto had no choice but to retreat into his ultimate defense. The shifting sound of his sand was heard as a large sphere of sand formed around him.

'Gotta make it as thick as possible, and pour as much chakra as I can into it, because her blows will come fast once she realizes it's going to be hard to get through...at least I hope it does.' Naruto mused in the darkness created by the sphere.

Outside the sphere Tsunade had struck the sand dome with her finger and nothing happened to make it crumble, but a few spikes did shoot out towards her.

Tsunade jumped back as the spikes were nowhere quick enough to hit her. Glaring at the dome, she decided to kick it up a notch.

'I hope you survive this brat.' She said in thought.

-With the Observers-

"Well it looks like the fight is just about over." Hotaru said as she saw the dome of sand and Tsunade preparing to charge.

Shizune was surprised by this.

"Why do you say that?" She asked. The field around them was quiet right now, all animals having left the area when the first shockwave had hit.

"Because, he went to his automatic defense, and while it will defend against Tsunade's attacks, it also means he can't move. The only reason he would be using it is if he knew she was too close for him to get away this time, meaning essentially this is currently a stalemate until he runs out of chakra." Sayuri told her.

Shizune was surprised they saw what she couldn't, but then again; They knew the boy.

-With Tsunade and Naruto-

Tsunade charged forward with her hair whipping around in the wind. She began to move around the orb. She rained down blow after super-powered blow upon it's hard surface, yet still it would not budge. The sound of her blows echoed around the field.

Inside Naruto was panting. Over the course of the past few minutes he had been pouring more and more chakra into maintaining the shield. Then it occurred to him what he could do.

"Stupid! I should have thought of that sooner!" He said to himself as his voice bounced back in the darkness.

Outside the dome Tsunade finally had enough.

"That's it!" She screamed in fury. Pushing off the ground hard enough, she flew into the air.

She lifted her leg up as she began to descend towards the orb. Her hair trailed behind her.

"Tsūtenkyaku!"(6) She cried as she hurtled down towards her target.

Her leg connected and there was an explosion of earth as a huge dust cloud enveloped the sight.

-With the Observers-

Shizune gasped as she saw what her master was going to use.

"Oh no, has she lost her senses, using an attack that powerful?" She wondered as she saw her master falling towards the dome.

Then the attack connected and the explosion of earth hit the field. The ground was rumbling and where Tsunade landed was a huge dust cloud.

They were forced to shut their eyes as the wind whipped dust towards them.

After the shockwave of wind passed they stared into the dust cloud and watched it settle with baited breath.

-With Naruto and Tsunade-

Tsunade stared at the rubble below her and didn't see the blonds body. She wearily stared around at what little could be seen of the devastated landscape in the crater she made.

The busty blond was forced to wait for the dust cloud to settle.

After a few minutes it cleared to reveal...nothing?

"Where'd he go?" She wondered to herself.

She looked up and to the sides and behind her. Nothing there so.

'That only leaves!' The buxom blonde thought.

"Below!" Naruto's voice spoke as his hands came out of the ground and gripped her ankles. With a yank he pulled her underground.

A few seconds later he emerged from the earth and smiled at her.

"Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu."(7) He said with a smirk.

"I would be so amused at you getting caught by a D-rank jutsu. But I know this will hold you for barely a second." He said casually.

He was right as a second later she blasted upwards from the ground and landed on her feet.

Tsunade looked at the boy as he stood panting amongst the rubble. There wasn't a scratch on him but you could tell he was close to chakra exhaustion, of course him being close to chakra exhaustion with his good control ensured he could maintain at least one technique for quite some time. You could just tell he was going to pass out any second.

"Tell me before you pass out kid, what did you mean earlier about what I said about the Hokage's?" Tsunade asked. She couldn't help it. The way he seemed so disappointed in the way she spoke about the Hokage's got to her.

"It bothered me because unlike you I respect their sacrifice. I admire them for it. They did it because their village comrades were precious to them, and they wanted to risk their lives to protect them. It's because unlike you who laugh at the idea of being Hokage, that's what I strive for." He began as the wind picked up and his hair and cloak snapped in the wind while the light sun that was now setting shone upon him from behind Tsunade. Tsunade suddenly had a sense of déjà vu.

As he spoke she saw an apparition overlap his own. It was a white haired man with blue eyes.

'Dan-koi...' She thought as she looked at the apparition.

"The village and my comrades, especially my girlfriends, they are precious to me. I want to protect all of them, and that's the Hokage's job, to protect the entire village. So that's why...To be Hokage...That is my dream!" He declared with his three tomoe sharingan blazing.

Tsunade's breath caught in her throat.

Naruto noticed her stiffen and took his chance. He made the 'tiger' hand seal and then held his arms out.

"Sunabaku Eisō!"(8) He called as the sand around her rose up and ensnared her in a manner similar to his great-grandfathers wood release version of the technique.

Naruto walked across the ground.

Stopping a few feet in front of her he sighed. He could feel her struggling to break free.

"You can stop struggling, you won. I only have enough chakra to last me a few minutes, this is mostly just so you'll calm down enough to talk. I am a man of my word, so I will give you the information I promised." He told her.

Tsunade calmed down at this. Naruto released his control of the sand and it trickled back onto the ground

The blond genin fell backwards onto his butt after ending the technique. Tsunade decided to sit down as the genin looked to be staying where he was for a while.

At this point they were joined by those who had been watching.

They sat down as the group was bathed in the orange light of the sunset.

"First off I won't give you false hope of meeting your son." He began.

Tsunade had been showing a look of impatience and now he saw pain flash across her face.

"He lived past the night of the kidnapping. I will get to that later, for now, I will tell you who was behind it, and what happened after." Naruto continued.

This got Tsunade's attention. If she couldn't see her son at least maybe she could kill the person who took him from her,

"His kidnapping was orchestrated by former elder council member and at the time Anbu commander Shimura Danzo. Regrettably when Hokage-jiji sent Anbu to execute him and his ROOT 5 years ago; Danzo caught wind of it and disappeared." The spiky haired blond told her.

Tsunade grit her teeth. That bastard Danzo.

"Now, to happier parts of your son's life." Naruto said with a small smile.

Off to the side Shizune was still confused on something.

"Wait, I still don't get who the father was." Shizune said.

"I thought that was obvious, it was your uncle." Tsunade replied.

Shizune blushed in embarrassment as that was kind of obvious.

"Anyways. Something that night spooked whoever Danzo sent to kidnap your son, and they were forced to leave him on the steps of the Konoha orphanage. He lived there for 13 years." Naruto told her.

Tsunade's heart stopped once more. He had been right in the same village as her the entire time?

"A few months after his thirteenth birthday he was assigned to a genin team, one with his future wife." The blond continued.

"He rose up the ranks quickly and by the age of 17 was given his own genin team. By the end of the third ninja war he had created and perfected two jutsu that made him capable of fighting entire armies. Shortly after the war he was made Yondaime Hokage. Your son was Senju Minato." Naruto told her.

Tsunade's blood ran cold. She had met the blond multiple times over the years when he was with Jiraiya. To know he was her son, so close to her and she had not even known it.

"And he married his wife, and former teammate Uchiha Hitomi a few weeks before becoming Hokage. A year and two months later, he sent you a message to come back to the village." The blond informed her.

Tsunade was wondering where this was going, it was nice knowing her son was married, but where was it going.

"You see Hitomi was the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, and she died alongside him fighting it." Naruto said, seemingly randomly.

However for Tsunade it meant allot. If Hitomi had been alive to fight the Kyuubi, and it had been sealed inside her. There was only one time a seal her mother used would have weakened.

The pieces fell into place for her then as she looked at the blond in front of her. His hair spiked a different way, and his eyes were black. However he still looked extremely like Minato had.

"I see you figured it out. That's right, the night I was born a man in a strange mask separated my parents by using me as a distraction to unseal Kyuubi. My father died sealing Kyuubi and Ichibi in me, thus the whiskers and eye rings." Naruto explained.

Tsunade couldn't help herself. She lunged forward and pulled the blond into a bone-crushing hug. Tears fell from her eyes and made a wet spot on his shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry I wasn't there." She cried into his shoulder.

Naruto wrapped his arms around her gently and rubbed her back. He then spoke softly.

"It's ok, I understand, and although I may not exactly be happy with what you said about the Hokage's; I didn't mean what I said back at the bar earlier. I just needed to goad you into a fight." Naruto replied.

Shizune and the girls smiled at the scene.

Tsunade pulled back after 15 minutes of crying. She smiled at him lightly.

"Do you mind if I call you Naru-chan?" She asked. Calling him 'kun' seemed to not really fit the grandmother cast.

"Of course not, but we still have some things to discuss." He said with a smile.

Naruto face to on a slightly serious edge as he spoke next.

"I really am happy to finally meet you.. I also understand why the village is a painful place for you to be. But I need you to come back to Konoha. The one planning the invasion is your teammate Orochimaru-teme." Naruto said.

Tsunade was taken aback by the serious edge to his voice. However she also heard a very faint undertone in it, almost desperate. She realized for some reason this was personal to him.

"Why does this seem like it's personal to you, this invasion Naru-chan?" Tsunade asked.

At this Naruto reached over to the two girls on either side of him and held them close to him.

"Well as you know Hii-Ojichan signed that stupid CRA law when he was drunk that one time." Naruto began.

Tsunade snorted in amusement while also scowling. Her father and uncle were geniuses and unparalleled shinobi. But put them together and add alcohol and you have a couple of idiots creating laws on dares. Her mother had beaten him into the ground for that one.

"Yes I do, what does it have to do with this?" She asked.

Naruto smiled as he released the girls and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Well Tou-san and Kaa-chan knew that I would be in it automatically being the last male Senju. So they made three marriage contracts for me. One to Hotaru-chan here; and another for Sayuri-chan." He said, pointing to each in turn.

He got a nod from his grandmother so continued.

"Well Yuri-chan had to hide herself in a henge as a male to avoid being placed in the CRA after the massacre of the Uchiha. When I caught the traitor and got the info about the invasion. He told us about Orochimaru wanting information on Uchiha 'Sasuke' specifically.

That snake is coming after her no doubt about it. So Jiji decided to get you to return, and that just went with what I wanted since I wanted to find you for a while." Naruto explained.

Tsunade's eyes hardened at hearing that Orochimaru was coming after her grandson's girlfriend. He seemed really happy with her and the other girl, and she'd be damned if she let the snake mess up her family's life like Danzo had.

"What's more, 5 years ago he tried to get a hold of another of my girlfriends Uzuki Guren. I am afraid if he finds out she is the girl he was looking for. He might go after her too." Naruto finished.

Tsunade nodded at this. She smiled at him as Naruto adopted an anxious look.

"Don't worry. I am coming back with you. I won't let anyone mess up my family's lives again." She told him.

Naruto sighed in relief.

"Well I guess we should get back to the hotel to inform the rest of the group about what's happened. You wanna come Baa-chan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade nodded.

With this the group walked off to the hotel as the light slowly faded.

-Hotel, Later-

The three in the hotel were getting worried as it had taken a bit longer than it should for the other three to join them.

Finally there was knock on the door and then it there was a clicking noise as the door knob was turned.

In walked Naruto, closely followed by Sayuri and Hotaru. Behind them was Tsunade and Shizune who was holding Tonton.

Shizuko shot off her bed as soon as she saw Naruto and met him midway. She grabbed him up into a hug and 'accidently' squished his head in between her voluptuous mounds.

"I knew you'd succeed no problem Naru-kun." She said as she pulled his head up and gave him a deep kiss.

Yeah she could be accused of being overly affectionate in front of company. Judging by the twitch in Tsunade's eyebrow she was not appreciating the show.

"*ahem* If you're done molesting my grandson, maybe we could introduce ourselves." Tsunade said in annoyance.

Shizuko broke away with a slight blush. Though she wore a pout. Naruto had a dazed look for a second before he shook it away.

He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Uh, Baa-chan, this is Momochi Shizuko one of my girlfriends. That's Katsue beauty with the blond hair. Finally there's Hatake Kakashi the Cyclops." Naruto said with a grin.

Kakashi gained a tick mark at how he introduced him. Meanwhile Katsue was blushing at how he introduced her.

Tsunade nodded and proceeded to go sit down on one of the beds.

"Well I assume we're leaving in the morning?" She asked the group.

The room was silent while Naruto put his hand on his chin in a thoughtful pose.

"No, there is some training I want to do, and some things I need to do. I'll send some of my clones with summons to get them. It shouldn't take more than two days." Naruto replied.

With that everyone went to bed.

-The Next Day, Outside Tanzaku-

Naruto, Sayuri, Hotaru, Katsue, Shizuko, and Tsunade were outside Tanzaku training.

The sky was bright and the wind rustled through the trees of the field. There were birds singing as they went about their business.

Currently the group was training in various things. Sayuri and Hotaru were learning basic medical jutsu from Tsunade so they could treat wounds in the field.

As for the other three, Naruto and Shizuko were helping Katsue gain a better understanding of how to wield her blades. She had become decent at it in the time they had been searching for Tsunade but needed more work.

"Alright Katsue-chan, to wield the whip blades being a ninja, you have a variety of ways you can utilize them that others can't. The most important is the ability shift between the blade form and the whip form at will. For a normal person, they can never use it as more than the whip, but through a simple application of chakra you can choose which form it takes, and this will be your advantage." Shizuko explained as she demonstrated what she meant with the blades.

Naruto then stepped forward.

"Something you should know. The way I make the blades from adamantium as I have come to call it. Your blades will be undistinguishable as whip blades when in normal blade form. They'll also be as sturdy as normal blades, meaning they won't break at the joints." Naruto explained.

Katsue nodded to this.

Naruto was about to continue when Shunka spoke.

'Naru-chan, You're being watched by to large chakra signatures. The first is so large, it nearly conceals the second. They have negative emotions towards you and Hotaru-chan.' Shunka warned.

Naruto strained not to stiffen or show any reaction whatsoever. If he was right about who it was, he needed to plan this carefully.

"Well, I think I will let Shizuko handle showing you what to do for now. I have to go speak to Baa-chan real quick." Naruto told Katsue.

He then walked up to her slowly with his heart beginning to beat faster. Naruto's mind was working at a new level. It took in and analyzed every detail.

He smelt the scent of the pollen in the air. His ears picked up the beating of a humming birds wings near the trees.

'Kaa-san, which direction are they in?' Naruto asked. It was important so he could speak to everyone without the observers knowing.

' To the North.' Shunka replied.

Finally making it to Katsue, Naruto knelt down to 'hand her the blades'.

"Katsu-chan, show no reaction, but the men who took your sensei are watching us. Proceed to train but be ready to drop the blades and begin working your clay as soon as the fight begins." He whispered in so only she could hear.

She merely gave a nod, not trusting her voice.

With this Naruto stood up and walked back to Shizuko.

He pretended to merely stand next to her and say something.

"Zuko-chan, we're being watched. Be prepared to fight." Naruto told her.

Shizuko pretended to giggle at what he said and reply loudly so the listeners would not know what he said.

"Really Naru-kun? That sounds interesting. I'd love, to give you a private training session later." She said in a sultry tone.

Naruto smiled and walked over to the other three. Unknown to him, Hotaru got her own warning.

'Taru-chan, there are two individuals watching you and your blond boyfriend, one has massive reserves, jinchuriki level. The other is simply S-rank level.'Saiko warned her container.

'Thanks Saiko-chan, from the looks of it Naru-kun's been warned as well.' Hotaru replied as she saw Naruto walking towards them.

Naruto sat down as Tsunade shot him a slight glare for his supposed proposition to Shizuko.

"So Shunka warned you about them?" Hotaru asked, careful to make sure the observers couldn't see her lips.

"Yep, two large chakra signatures watching you and me. Judging from the jinchuriki sized ones of the larger on. I would say it is Itachi and Kisame." Naruto replied.

At this Tsunade's eyes turned sharp. It seems her grandson hadn't just been propositioning Shizuko after all.

"I say on my signal we lunch a combination attack to force them out." Naruto suggested.

Hotaru nodded as did Sayuri.

"Ok, you and Sayuri-chan and me will take Itachi. Baa-chan, you and Zuko-chan and Katsu-chan will take Kisame. Zuko-chan's kenjutsu will make openings for your super strength, and Katsu-chan can bombard him with explosives when he try's for some separation." Naruto told them.

With a nod from them, he started counting down on his fingers.

Once he reached zero they all leapt to their feet at the same time and did hand seals quickly.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"(9) The girls yelled as they breathed out large fireballs.

The fireballs combined into a even larger balls of flames that roared forward causing the grass underneath to wither slightly.

"Fūton: Renkūdan!"(10) Naruto yelled as he shot out a massive air bullet that fueled the ball of flames to be a white hot inferno that scorched the grass as it roared towards their target.

It impacted in a mighty explosion of flames that incinerated what it touched. When the light died down the smoke drifted into the air and it's scent swept back to them.

Tsunade immediately jumped to Shizuko and Katsue's sides.

Two figures appeared in front of the group as shadowy silhouettes within the smoke.

"It seems we've been found out, ne, Itachi?" A gravelly voice spoke from the smoke.

It was the taller figure of the two amongst the shifting clouds of smoke.

"It would seem so." A monotone voice spoke as a pair of sharingan eyes opened in the smoke.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. I assume you are here for me?" Naruto asked in a musing tone.

The smoke had finally cleared some and Itachi was frowning. Kisame had on a shark like grin.

Kisame was a tall man with blue skin and shark-like teeth and eyes. he had gill marks on his cheeks. The man wore a black cloak with red clouds and had a massive sword on his back that was wrapped in bandages.

Itachi was a man of medium height with long hair that was kept in a small ponytail He too wore a black cloak with red clouds. His face had tear troughs on it underneath his eyes.

"Ah the Kyuubi knows we're here for him, and he even brought little Shizuko-chan, how amusing." He chuckled.

Itachi however was more disturbed that Naruto knew who they were looking for.

Naruto's mind whirled into action as he realized what they said. They didn't know the Ichibi was sealed in him.

He quickly sealed away his gourd before the smoke cleared. They couldn't see his sand abilities or they may want him even more. He needed to show he could copy bloodlines first, then they would just write it off as combining earth and wind.

"How did you know we were here for you?" Itachi asked.

Naruto grinned in response.

"Kisame was a little sloppy when you snatched Roshi." Naruto replied as he pointed his thumb at Katsue.

Itachi's gaze fell on Katsue and he recognized her as Roshi's student.

"I see. That means that you couldn't have arrived anything less than an hour after we left. Otherwise she would be dead." Itachi replied.

Naruto nodded to this.

"Now you and the Rokubi come quietly with us." Itachi said in the same monotone.

Naruto merely grinned in response as silence reigned in the field. Finally he gave the signal and the other three launched into action as they engaged Kisame, drawing him away and leaving just the Uchiha.

The battle had begun.

-With the Uchiha-

"I am finding you're intelligence must be highly over exaggerated Itachi. Either that or you're arrogance is at ridiculous levels. You think you can take all of us. Can you not see the Sannin here?" Naruto asked in amusement.

"Kisame can handle them. Tsunade is the weakest of her team, and the others are of no consequence. As for you. You three are still just genin." Itachi replied.

Naruto's grin widened.

"How foolish. Your arrogance is indeed overwhelming in the face of enemies of unknown power. You probably believe your sharingan is going to be enough to subdue us, however you are mistaken. You see whilst in comparison to the Uchiha you killed they are strong because of the mangekyo..." Naruto began.

He and the girls then activated their three tomoe sharingan at the same time as they glared at the man before them.

"When it faces a single fully mature three tomoe sharingan from a pure-blood, it shall lose. We happen to have a full three sets of those." Naruto finished.

Itachi was confused at this. He didn't understand how the two jinchuriki had the sharingan, and the pure-blood comment made no sense.

"Ah, confused are we. Well I'll explain." Naruto said as he settled into a relaxed stance.

He and the girls felt a tugging on their minds and knew Itachi was attempting a genjutsu.

"You can forget that working. I already told you our eyes are superior. As for why that is simple. You are descended from people who became Uchiha through a blood ritual, half-bloods if you will. But the originals had far more potent sharingan eyes. Sayuri and Hotaru have become pure-blood through a ritual, each receiving a purebloods eyes and blood." Naruto explained.

Itachi's eyes widened at this.

"What about you, where does your sharingan come from?" Itachi asked.

Naruto took on a serious look as he stood tall.

"I am the only one here who was born a pure-blood. I am Uchiha-Senju Naruto. Son of Uchiha Hitomi and Senju Minato. I am also the grandson of Uchiha Madara." He declared proudly.

Itachi's eyes widened even more. Grandson of Madara?

"And this shall end the same way it did on the night of the massacre. Your eyes will fail you when faced by mine, especially seeing as I..." Naruto began as he intensified his stare.

His sharingan twisted and took on the shape of a red pinwheel with a black dot in the center.

"...have also achieved the mangekyo, only mine is superior." Naruto informed him.

By now Itachi was rethinking the odds. Without the advantage of the sharingan, he was left with only taijutsu and ninjutsu.

"Now let's begin, Team 7 battle formation one." He commanded as all three genin began to go through their hand seals at the same time.

While this happened seals glowed on their bodies with the kanji for '4' in Sayuri's case, '5' in Hotaru's, and '7' in Naruto's.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!"(11) Naruto called as he used his large affinity to the elements to create a giant wave of water to send towards Itachi.

This was part of the strategy his team employed. When they were in an area without a nearby water source, he used his ability to manipulate it at his great-grandfathers level to supply the water source so Hotaru could use her water jutsu.

The wave went roaring towards Itachi, but that wasn't the real danger.

Hotaru finally completed her hand seals at the same time as Sayuri.

"Raiton: Rairyūdan no Jutsu!"(12) They cried as both blasted forward a dragon made of lightning that shot straight through the water.

The two dragons let loose roars as their red eyes glowed and they shot towards the water wave. When they blasted through it they electrified the water and continued on towards Itachi.

Speaking of Itachi, he was shocked at the skill the genin showed at ninjutsu. He quickly substituted with a log and appeared behind the genin.

He flashed through hand seals and fired his technique.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He called as he fired a massive fireball at the genin.

Naruto flashed through more hand seals.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!"(13) He called as a massive water wall arose in front of the three.

A the hissing as the fire hit the water was heard as the steam flew into the air, obscuring their vision.

Suddenly Itachi appeared in front of the three and attempted to beat them quickly in taijutsu.

Unfortunately the second his spinning kick hit Naruto and his punches the girls, they dispersed in puffs of smoke.

He stood still as wind swept his hair into his face slightly.

"I see you are all much more skilled than I expected. Especially you my foolish Imouto." Itachi commented as he turned to face the three who had appeared behind him.

Vaguely they noted the noise of swords clashing and the explosions and impacts from Katsue's bombs and Tsunade's blows echoing through the air.

Naruto was looking at him intensely as was Hotaru. However Sayuri looked at him in a melancholy way.

"Nii-san..." She said softly

"So have you hated me? Have used that hatred to become strong? Have you lived your life as I told you to, for the sole purpose of killing me?" Itachi asked.

He was answered with Naruto laughing at him.

"Oh that's right, you don't remember me using the Kotoamatsukami that night. Well let me tell you. None of what you thought happened after you stabbed your mother actually never happened. You left before you could do anything to Sayuri, and your mother survived long enough to tell her not to follow a path of revenge. She even explained the coup your father was going to attempt." Naruto informed him.

Itachi froze at this. His entire plan was now as good as useless. Sayuri was strong, but she didn't want revenge. The entire charade was pointless.

"You are a fool Itachi if you thought that plan of yours was a good idea. Hatred doesn't make you strong. Hatred is the thing that brought the half-blood Uchiha to ruin." Naruto told him.

Finally Itachi spurred into action.

Flashing through hand seals Itachi spoke calmly.

"Suiton: Suigadan!"(14) He said.

There was a rushing sound as water was drawn into drill like bullets that shot towards the three from all sides.

Naruto cursed and all three shunshined out of the way. The only problem was Itachi appearing in front of where the three appeared at.

Naruto acted on instinct and fired up a chidori. Hotaru and Sayuri followed suit as all three quickly moved to begin trying to impale Itachi.

The sound of a thousand birds chirping rang through the air as they shot forward.

Surprised by the speed of their movements Itachi quickly substituted with an exploding clone.

The three chidori's pierced the clone.

It bulged and then exploded violently catching them in the blast.

The massive concussion of the explosion rang through the air as the fire from it blasted into the air.

Itachi approached the site cautiously. His sandals making squishing sounds in the wet earth as he felt the now soaked ground suck lightly at his heels.

When he arrived at the sight of the explosion he saw that there was only the blasted apart remains of a few logs.

Suddenly the ground erupted in a shower of earth as Naruto emerged with his mangekyo blazing.

"Tsukuyomi!" He whispered.

Itachi found himself being drawn into the world of Tsukuyomi.

-World of Tsukuyomi-

Itachi found himself in the red and black world of the genjutsu he employed on so many others. Only this time he was the one trapped in it.

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him.

"So, will I have to use the Kotoamatsukami on you once more or will you leave once your partner is forced back as well?" Naruto asked.

Itachi actually chuckled.

"I would point out that you can only use it once every 10 years, but you would most likely prove me wrong wouldn't you?" Itachi asked in a civil tone.

Naruto merely nodded.

"Well you should know that now I have been 'captured'. I can safely choose not to fight anymore without raising too much scrutiny. You see, I joined this organization as a deep cover assignment to investigate the man in the spiral mask as well as find their intentions. A group of S-ranked criminals is a rather troubling prospect." Itachi explained.

Naruto was not too surprised by this. Itachi had massacred the Uchiha for the good of Konoha; Going to being part of a S-ranked criminal organization just didn't make sense.

"So while we have the time, I can tell you and my sister are close. How has she been since the massacre?" Itachi asked.

His anxious tone betrayed the fact that he was an older brother worried about his little sister, as opposed to the cold persona he tried to portray.

Naruto smiled slightly as he remembered the years he had known Sayuri.

"She's been good. After the death of Mikoto-obaa she was torn up for a while. But she recovered and threw herself into training so one day she could bring you back. She's been pretty happy living with me and Hotaru-chan for the past 5 years.

You should know, there's a marriage contract between her and me that was made between your mother and my parents." Naruto told the elder Uchiha.

Itachi actually smiled at this. He could tell that Sayuri liked the boy. It was nice to know she had moved on and found a form of happiness. He was slightly less happy because of the goal she set.

"I see, thank you. Now one last thing before we leave." Itachi said as he stepped closer and put on a glare.

"You break her heart and I will kill you." He stated.

Naruto simply nodded.

With this he let the technique go and they returned to the real world.

-Outside world-

One second everything was still and then a few seconds later Itachi collapsed to one knee as he panted heavily.

Naruto didn't spare him a second glance the girls were watching him carefully, and they're sharingan's were sharper than his so they should be safe because of the mental strain Naruto had put on him just in case he was trying to deceive him. Immediately scanning the clearing his blood ran cold as he saw what was happening on the other side of the field.

He unsealed his new blade and shot forward to intercept Kisame.

-Ten Minutes Earlier, With the Others-

Shizuko shot forward to meet Kisame's charge and her blade connected with his as she stood her ground against his massive strength.

"Heh, I see you've got a new blade Shizuko. What, was Kubikiribōchō too much sword for you to handle?" Kisame asked with a grin.

Holding Yūbanahōchō tightly she smirked back even as she felt her arms straining to keep up with his strength.

"No I just returned it so I could trade up. This is Yūbanahōchō. It has the same abilities as Kubikiribōchō and more." She smirked.

Kisame gave a mighty shove and sent Shizuko skidding back. He was about to charge her when a small white bird fluttered in front of him.

He recognized it immediately.

"Awe fu-" He begun only to have it explode in his face.

A large cloud of smoke enveloped him. and the sound of coughing could be heard.

Up in the air Katsue was riding on a giant white bird made of clay.

Tsunade was off to the side waiting for an opening.

Suddenly Kisame's voice rang out from the smoke.

"Suiton: Suikōtoppa no Jutsu!"(15) It said.

A large shark made of water shot up from the cloud of smoke and opened its jaws as it flew towards Katsue.

Katsue saw the projectile and leapt off her clay bird before it could hit her. She performed a kawarimi even as she was hit with the concussive blast of the bird exploding and water rained down on her.

She appeared on the ground just in time to be showered with water droplets.

Shizuko shot forward and began a fierce kenjutsu exchange with the shark like man. They weaved around each other in an intricate dance as their swords clashed and sparks flew.

Tsunade shot forward as well and began to weave in and out as she attempted to hit the shark man. She couldn't get in a good shot and most ended up making craters.

Katsue meanwhile began making clay sculptures one right after another and launched them as soon as Kisame tried for separation.

All was good until one of her sculptures went off too close to the other two. It created an opening and Kisame swung his blade and a sound of flesh being cut filled the air as a shallow but jagged wound tore across her abdomen.

'Fuck th-this wound is bad. If it doesn't get sealed up in the next half hour, I-I'm dead.' The busty brunette thought as she fell backwards clutching the wound as blood seeped out.

Kisame grinned in a savage manner as he saw the blood.

Then the metalic scent drifted on the wind and hit Tsunade. She froze as she looked and saw the blood. Falling to her knees with a thud. Her body shook as her expression became blank.

'Why now why does there have to be blood now?' Tsunade thought.

Katsue was frozen in fear as the two stronger ninja were incapacitated.

Kisame's grin became even wider as he saw that only the genin was still left in the fight.

"I'll be sure not to let you live this time." Kisame told her with a grin.

The shark man blasted forward as he swept his sword backwards.

Katsue's heart beat counted down the seconds until her death as Kisame approached as the very face of death.

*Thump thump*

She knew she was going to die. Her head bowed as she let loose a tear.

*Thump thump*

'There are so many things I regret. I regret hating my father for the gift he gave me...' She said in her thoughts.

*Thump thump*

'...I regret never going on a date, or losing my virginity, and never seeing the sea...' She continued.

*Thump thump*

'...Most of all I regret never being with Naruto-kun, but at least I got to kiss him. I hope he will remember me in the years to come. Tou-san it looks like I will see you and Kaa-chan sooner than expected' She thought as she shed a tear at the thoughts.

*Thump thump*

She remembered important things said to her in her life.

"I love you forever and ever my little artist." Her father.

"Run while you have the chance foolish girl, and live for us both." Her Sensei.

"You are a rar gem, and I want to know if you'll come with me back to Konoha." Naruto.

*Thump thump*

Her eyes closed as she waited for the pain.

CLANG!

At the uncharacteristic sound she opened her eyes to find Naruto standing in Kisame's way with his cloak whipping in the wind along with his hair.

He held a massive sword in his left hand and it was keeping back Kisame's blade. The sword was longer than Yūbanahōchō and shaped very uniquely.

\It about 5'6 in length and 9 inches wide. It was also 1 inch thick. The blade was made up of hundreds if not thousands of scale-like razors similar to the shape of the scales on Samehada and it was rounded at the tip like it as well. The scales were sharp and not just pointy with sharp sides. They were sharp on top as well so the blade could be used for slicing and cutting as well as shredding. The hilt was a straight katana hilt like on a tsurugi. The hilt was 10 inches long and was wrapped in a dark blue cloth leaving diamonds of the bluish-silver metal visible. The end cap was golden colored and had two kanji etched on the sides. The tsuba was a wide as the blade and golden colored as well with designs of raccoons and komodo dragons on it.

"If you ever lay another hand on her I'll kill you!" Naruto growled.

Kisame grinned as he looked at the boy holding a massive sword like his own.

"Oh how cute, the little fox has a copy of Samehada. I'm touched." Kisame said in his shark like voice.

Naruto grinned back.

"Oh this isn't a copy." He said as he used a bit of Shunka's chakra to allow him to shove Kisame hard enough to send him skidding backwards.

"This is based on it, and has it's chakra absorbing abilities. It also has the ability of Kubikiribōchō, but this is not a copy of it. This is Samehōchō, the shark cleaver. It was forged with the metal of a fallen star." Naruto told him.

Kisame would have been weary if the blade was in the hands of someone like Shizuko, but Naruto was just a kid.

"Well come then little fox, let us see you wield this blade.

Naruto started to channel chakra throughout his body.

"Let me show you a technique that will one day rival the Hiraishin in speed. I've been working on it for some time." Naruto told him

Kisame scoffed at the notion as he prepared for the charge.

'I can only use this for a half minute. Any longer and I will start to tear my muscles.' Naruto thought.

Off to the side Tsunade was trying to do something to stop her grandson from fighting the S-class nin.

But she couldn't, the sight of blood had shut her down. Luckily a clone of Naruto was healing Shizuko as the original fought.

"Raiton: Shunpo!" Naruto called as he blasted forward at speeds of low kage level, the average of S-class nin.

Kisame was taken aback by the high speeds and barely fended off the first strike. He was further shocked when Samehada screamed in pain at the impact.

He looked and saw the silver blade was cutting into the edges of the scales on his own as a light blue liquid trickled out.

Naruto grinned.

"Seems Samehada has a weakness most would believe a strength. It's sentience means it can do much more yes. But when it faces blades like mine or the Kusanagi with a near absolute cutting power, it feels pain." He said to the Kiri missing nin.

With this Naruto began a rapid barrage of blows in the Shinobiyoru Kiri no Mai.

Kisame found himself on the defending end as the blond reigned down his blows with lightning fast speed. Constantly spinning pivoting with sweeping slashes and trying shred or cleave him, there was no mistaking Shizuko's kenjutsu style.

Naruto's barrage continued for a good fifteen seconds before he began to slow.

By the time twenty seconds had passed he was down to elite jonin and Kisame began to try and strike back.

Finally Naruto jumped back and began to pant.

Kisame was going to attack once more until Itachi appeared next to him panting and slightly hunched.

"Enough Kisame, we are leaving. We over estimated ourselves." The Uchiha ordered.

Kisame huffed but complied as he placed Samehada on his back once more.

"Fine. We'll meet again Kyuubi jinchuriki." The Kiri nuke-nin shot at the jinchuriki.

Naruto nodded as the two shunshined away.

Looking around the field he noted that save for Tsunade and Shizuko nothing seemed to be wrong.

He gave a sigh of relief and made clones to help everyone back to the hotel.

-Later at the Hotel-

The group of 6 people sat around the girls room in various poses.

Tsunade was examining the mouths on Katsue's hands to see if she couldn't at least develop a method to allow her to seal them shut if she wanted.

Shizune was off in a corner reading a scroll on some poisons.

Kakashi as usual was reading porn.

Sayuri and Hotaru sat cross legged on one of the beds jotting down some ideas for some storm release jutsu.

Finally Naruto and Shizuko were in another bed in the only room separate from the one the others were in.

Shizuko was now in only her underwear and her wounds had been treated and Naruto place her underneath the covers.

He had his back against the backboard of the bed and her head in his lap. Currently he was stroking her hair lightly.

Her getting injured had worried him. Only now did he begin to appreciate how close he had gotten to her in the past few weeks he'd known her. It wasn't love quite yet, but he knew she was precious to him.

He felt her stirring and looked down as she slowly opened her eyes.

She blinked as he light brown eyes focused on him.

Upon seeing their positions Shizuko smirked.

Quick as a flash she threw off the covers and flipped over so she was on her hands and knees. Stalking towards him on all fours with her rear swaying hypnotically clad in her favorite kind of under wear, a thong. Dark blue in this case; and with her breasts jiggling as they threatened to pop free of the dark blue bra she wore.

She struck a pretty sexy and erotic silhouette.

"Why Naru-kun. I recall you saved me back there, maybe I should give you a 'reward'." She said suggestively as she finally reached him and initiated an intense kissing session as she slowly straddled his lap.

Naruto groaned as his girlfriend straddled him and began to rub her hands up and down his chest while exploring his mouth with her tongue as her breasts squished against his chest.

Soon he placed his hands on her round heart shaped ass and began to rub it causing her to moan as she felt his fingers glide massage her skin. Taking advantage of this he shoved his tongue into her mouth and took charge.

Eventually they disengaged and she settled so that she was sitting sideways in his lap and her head was on his chest.

"You know you had me worried there for a bit." He said as he ran his hand through her hair and down her back.

Shizuko smiled slightly.

"Well good, that means you really care about me." She replied.

He chuckled as he hugged her tightly.

"Of course I do. I can't say I love you like I do Sayuri, Hotaru, and Guren but I know I care for you very deeply." He told her.

She nodded her head in understanding.

Finally he sighed and got up, depositing her lightly on the bed. She pouted at the loss of contact as he smiled at her.

"Get some more rest, because tomorrow we'll be leaving in the morning." He ordered.

Shizuko nodded as she climbed under the covers and turned on her side to go to sleep.

That night she would dream of Naruto and her engaging in certain nocturnal activities.

Chapter End

AN/ Yo so there's the last of this six chapter package for this story. When next I update it will be for my third of my original story Ideas and might be two or three more weeks until it is out, don't worry, after that I WILL, update this and my first NRUSN.

I'm sorry to those who want an update for NRUSN, but I really feel this new fic idea and don't want to lose my inspiration for it.

Now as for other announcements. There is currently one open spot in NRUSN, and I will accept input.

I'll also announce three of the girls who will be in the harem for the third fic.

Number 1: FemSasuke

Number 2: FemItachi

Number 3: Ino

I'll also tell you Naruto will have a contract most refer to as over powered and over used. But as usual, I will take that idea that people call those things, tear it up, and remold it with my own spin on it.

So that's it for now, hope you like this fic,

NaruRikudo OUT!

Suiton: Teppōdama- Water Release: Liquid Bullet

Raiton: Kangekiha- Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration

Fūton: Reppūshō- Wind Release: Gale Palm

Doton: Doryūdan- Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullets

Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu- Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Jutsu

Tsūtenkyaku- Heavenly Kick of Pain

Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu- Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Jutsu

Sunabaku Eisō- Sand Binding Flourishing Burial

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu- Fire Release: Grand Fireball Jutsu

Fūton: Renkūdan- Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet

Suiton: Bakusui Shōha- Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave

Raiton: Rairyūdan no Jutsu- Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Bullet Jutsu

Suiton: Suijinheki- Water Release: Water Encampment Wall

Suiton: Suigadan- Water Release: Water Fang Bullet

Suiton: Suikōtoppa- Water Release: Water Shark Breakthrough


	2. Hiatus from the Site

IMPORTANT NOTICE: For the first time ever, I was forced to delete a story. Not only that, it was against my will, and I was threatened. The group known as 'Eliminators' told me the following: 'The story is good, but since it has the copied lyrics of Jim Croce's "Time In A Bottle", it breaks the following part of the Content Guidelines:

Actions not allowed:  
3. Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

Please remove all of the copied lyrics from your story before someone can use them as evidence in their abuse reports.

And in case you're wondering when and why that rule is made, here is the background information. Back on April 27, 2005, the admins put this message on the front page regarding songfics:

In addition, [this site] would like to address a growing problem. For whatever reason, some writers feel it's okay to copy-n-paste musical lyrics they have not written into their fiction. If you did not write it, do not post it. This has always been our policy. Please remove these entries immediately to avoid account closure.

Keep in mind that "public domain" means something that has expired intellectual properties, like Shakespearean works. And disclaimers don't cut it for song lyrics. Not even changing a few words from the original song will be enough.

From: catspats31, Member of Eliminator (a group somewhat similar to Critics United)'

I was forced to delete it, and I am ANGRY. I feel violated at the deepest, most personal level; My Stories. This is extremely wrong in my eyes, and I find that if this is a second rising of another 'Critic's United' group, I will not only leave this community, but I believe you should too. It's not worth writing in this community, if you must live in fear of deletion, because you decided to write without censoring your works, or censoring your writing of anything, especially when you admit you didn't own the property utilized. Creative Common License, . Look it up! This is disgusting, to think they can violate our right to write what we wish, so long as we don't profit from it.

This has been posted on all my stories, because I'm taking a break from this site for a while. I need to keep a cool had, to write stories the way they should be in my eyes. I'm sorry.

**If you think should be in under new, fair management for all writers to write without fear, Copy and Paste this on your Profile, and also your Stories: Wielder of Fate**


End file.
